Falling Hard
by ShadowhunterLuv
Summary: Clary has always been friendless and picked on. But when she moves to Mortal High, she finds new friends, new enemies, and the school captain, Jace. She embraces the challenges of her enemies, while finding friendship and love on the way. Thing is...who's really her friend or foe? (I add lyrics to some songs I wrote)
1. New Girl

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so enjoy! None of these characters belong to me. All thanks to Cassandra Clare!**

I stared out of the window of my mom's car, as she parked in the Mortal High parking lot. This heat wasn't helping my nerves, either. I didn't want to mess up. Messing up wasn't something I could really do right now. I wanted a clean reputation.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_ "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Clary heard a rough voice say as she passed by a group of people. They looked smug, as they picked on an eighth grader. _Nothing says 'coward' like picking on someone years younger than you. _Clary thought, but all of those thoughts washed away when they approached her._

_"I—I...um, sorry..." She stuttered, not knowing what she was doing. Was there anything that she was supposed to even be sorry about? It didn't matter. She'd have to say so anyways._

_"Oh, stammering now, are you? Ha! How cute." Three of them, two girls with blonde and black hair, and one brown-haired guy, cornered me into the lockers behind me. _

_"Leave me alone!" Clary exclaimed, her voice sounding not much more than a squeak. The blonde girl reached and twirled a lock of Clary's flame red hair around her finger. Clary tried to wriggle away, but she was cornered. The boy crossed his arms, looking bored._

_"Guys, let's go. She's no fun." The boy smirked, leaning into the lockers._

_"Oh, but her hair is so pretty! How would it look if I just...snip some off? You wouldn't miss it, would you, red-head?" The blonde haired girl said. _

_"No, please," Clary shook her head, forcing herself not to cry by biting the inside of her cheeks. _

_"Ah...isn't that too bad?" __The black haired girl grabbed onto a chunk of hair, and yanked it forward, then cut once. There was a loud 'snip'._

_Clary worriedly grabbed onto her hair, trying to see how much was cut. The three backed off, laughing, and sprinkled the severed red hair onto the ground. _

_Clary ran to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. Her left half of her hair was cut short, now a choppy layer to her shoulders, whereas the other half went to her waist. She slipped into a stall, and cried, trying to calm her racing heart until long after the bell rang._

* * *

The woman behind the administration desk looked up from her desk when I walked up to her.

"Hello, dear. New?" she asked, not even looking up from her computer. How friendly.

"Yes. Clary Fray." I replied, glancing at the clock. A habit, for when I get nervous.

"Oh, yes, here," she handed me a schedule, still looking down to her computer, one hand typing away, the other holding out a schedule. "Have a nice first day!" She smiled at me, though I didn't smile back. I was too nervous about being the 'new kid'.

As I was walking, I was so engrossed in thought that I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, my cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"S'okay," she said. "I'm Isabelle. I'm guessing your new here at Mortal High?" Isabelle untied her French braid and let her long, raven hair fall down her back. I always wondered how people got their hair that long.

"Yeah. I'm Clary. Can you show me where my first class is, if it's not a problem?" I asked.

"Sure. Can I take a look at your schedule?" I handed her my schedule, pressing it into her palm. "Cool! We first period together!" she smiled. I couldn't help grinning myself. A possible friend? I liked the sound of a friend. I think that's what I needed.

* * *

As we walked down the hall, I noticed that almost every guy in the school was staring at her. One guy nudged his friend upon seeing her.

It made sense, though. Even without makeup, she looked stunning, like someone who belonged on the set of a block-buster movie. I wasn't one to be shallow, but I think a friend like Isabelle might help my social status.

We walked into the class, just before the teacher did. I sat into the seat next to Isabelle. "Excuse me, Red, this is my seat." A girl with blonde hair shooed me off the chair, twirling a curled lock on one finger, and examining her perfectly manicured nails on her other hand. Anyone could tell that her hair was dyed.

I walked over to the last seat left, the one behind Isabelle. "Who was that?" I asked, leaning forwards, instantly hating that 'blonde' girl.

"That's Aline Penhallow. You don't want to mess with her. She thinks she is '_so_ amazing and _so_ perfect' because she's Jace's girlfriend. " Isabelle answered. She noticed my confusion, because then, she added, "Jace is _so_ _hot."__  
_

* * *

I held my lunch tray out in front of me, repelled by the mounds of food on it. It didn't even look edible.

I set it down on a table, and looked around me. There was yelling coming from a table surrounded by people.

"Back _away_!" an irritated voice said. Once all the people backed up, I saw that it was Aline, and a guy that I was guessing was Jace, recalling what Isabelle had said.

"Aline! Do you have _any_ decency in you? Just because there's a new girl in school, doesn't mean that-"

"Oh, we know plenty well that it does! We're the 'it' couple-"

"Well, everyone will need to find another 'it' couple, then. We're through, Aline." Jace said, sounding irritated.

"Fine! I don't even want to be with some self centred, egoistic person like you!" Aline shouted, as she stormed away. Jace rolled his eyes, and I couldn't help laughing. What a hypocrite!

Jace saw me laughing, and winked at me. I looked away, pretending that I hadn't seen anything, suddenly interested in my now less-repulsing lunch.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Review, follow, and favourite, please! Thx everyone!**


	2. Sleepover

**Hi, guys! Enjoy this chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading, it makes me feel really great! Comment below what you think about this! If you enjoy, please follow and/or favourite! It'd mean so much!**

* * *

"Clary, are you busy tomorrow?" Isabelle asked me.

"No, why?"

"I'm hosting a sleepover at mine for a few days. With a few a few of my other friends, you know, Maia and Helen."

"I'd love to, but I need to ask my parents first. They're...overprotective." I said.

"Oh, okay. Here's my phone number. Give me a call when you have an answer." She typed her number onto my old, battered iPhone.

"I'd better get going," I said reluctantly, walking to where my mom was waving to me at.

"Clary, finish up with the dishes, we have a surprise for you," My dad said, as he came up to me and tousled my hair. I quickly finished washing the dishes, and ran to the living room. I smiled.

"Luke, go grab the box off that counter, please." Dad got up and picked the box up. "Here, sweetheart."

I immediately ripped the wrapping off and opened the lid. Inside, laid a new iPhone 6 plus. "Thanks, Mom, thanks Dad!" My face almost hurt from beaming.

I took it out of the packaging, and quickly set it up, connecting it from my older phone. Then, I remembered that I needed to call Isabelle.

"Oh, um, can I go over to a friend's on Friday? For a sleepover? Pretty please?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course, honey, so long as you aren't going to bother your friend's parents."msaid Mom. I beamed at her. I ran up the stairs to my room, and dialled Isabelle's number.

"Hello?" she said, picking up her phone on the second ring.

"Izzy!" I said, "My mom I can come over! But, uh, what do I bring?"

"Just whatever you felt comfortable in." She said "You can come with me after school tomorrow. Oh, and bring your swimsuit."

"Sounds great." I replied. After I hung up, I dug through my closet for some perfect outfits. My dad came into my room, and found masses of clothing on the floor. "Jeez, Clary, it's a sleepover, not a vacation."

"It's a vacation to me!" I pointed out.

I ended up packing my simple white pj's, a couple tee's and tank's, jeans, shorts, a swimsuit. I also packed a toothbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush, and my lucky pendant. It had a charm on it, called Angelic Power, whatever that means. Yes, I am a heavy packer.

* * *

After school, Isabelle and I drove off to her house. Since Maia and Helen weren't there yet, we watched a movie. "Clary, choose the impossible: Hunger Games or Divergent?"

"Uh, Hunger Games. I read the book, so, I guess the movie should be good." I replied.

We poured out soda and popped some popcorn for the movie, and soon, minutes after the end, Helen and Maia arrived.

"What are we doing first?" Maia asked.

"Well, we could go to the pool while it's still sunny outside..." Isabelle suggested. We all agreed, so in minutes, we were all ready, diving into Isabelle's luxurious pool.

"Wow, Clary, you are a pro swimmer!" Helen exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I replied, my face turning a bright red from embarrassment. I don't usually get compliments. Never at my old school. Only from teachers who were pleased with my work. Those didn't count, because after each compliment by a teacher, my life only got worst. "Teacher's Pet", I used to be called.

We hopped out of the large pool when all of our fingers and toes were wrinkled. "Isabelle! You practically have a hundred extra rooms and bathrooms!" Maia said, jokingly. When Isabelle lead me to a room, I walked into the shower, and then got changed. I changed into a white cami tank and denim jeans. As I walked down the spiral staircase, Helen said "Clary, we are doing makeovers! Want to try? We always have so much fun, just the three of us. Imagine how fun it will be with you too!" I was so flattered. People actually dared to call me a friend now. "Sure! I'd love to!" I replied.

When we finished the makeovers, Isabelle had a thick layer of gold eye shadow and black mascara. She had deep red lipstick on. Her hair was curled with a few streaks of gold temporary hair chalk. She had painted her nails gold, as well. She looked like a goddess. Maia had a pale pink eye shadow, no mascara, pale pink lipgloss, and had her hair braided. Maia had a French manicure. She was pretty, in many ways. Helen, had sea blue eye shadow, a very little bit of mascara, bronze lipstick, and had her curly hair straightened. She had her nails painted in silver. Everyone looked so beautiful. I always wished I could look good. Beautiful. But I just am to nerdy. "Clary, look into the mirror. you look great, I promise." Isabelle said. I turned to face the mirror. I saw a girl with curly red hair, smoky style eye shadow, thick black mascara, long streak of eye liner, blood red lipstick, and midnight colour nails. I couldn't recognize myself. "Your makeup skills are...wow..." I said.

* * *

"Ok, guys, do you want to go out for dinner or stay here?" Isabelle asked. We all instantly decided to go out.

When we got back, we started to gossip. "Oh my gosh," Maia said "Do you know that Aline broke up with Jace?" Everyone squealed but me. I don't even know Jace.

"Hey, guys, let's play truth or dare!" Helen suggested, once she saw that I wasn't interested about Jace, whoever he is.

"Yeah!" Izzy said.

"Perfect!" Maia exclaimed.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"I'll go first!" Helen shouted. "Clary, truth or dare?" I immediately said dare. I don't want my new friends to think I'm chicken. "Ok, Clary, I dare you to call Jace and ask him out over the phone. Don't tell him who you are until the end of the call."

"I don't know how to do that." I said.

"What, you mean flirt? Just try." they dialled Jace number onto my iPhone 6plus. "Hello?" Jace said. "Hi." I replied.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Doesn't really matter," I replied, "so, I was wondering, will you go out with me? I heard you broke up with Aline." he hesitated a little. Then he said "Do I know you?" I laughed. "No, you don't. I barely know _you_." He hesitated a moment. "Fine, say that I said yes. Will you tell me who you are?" he asked. I nodded. Then I realized that he couldn't see me. "Yeah, yeah. Clary Fray."And I hung up.

"What did he say!?" They all exclaimed. "Yes. I think." I replied.

"Eeee!" they all squealed. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that there's no Clace (Clary and Jace) in this chapter, I promise there will be Clace in the next chapter, if not that, then ch.4! **


	3. Sugar

**Hi! Enjoy, everyone! ****This chapter, and all of the earlier ones, were originally written by me in November, 2014, but I decided to go back and update them, so I have corrected a few things and all. The chapters after this may look a little weird, or different, because I will take a while to finish updating all of these, while writing the sequel to this. I have only updated chapter 1, 2, and 3 so far, so anything beyond this, I still need to fix up a little. But feel free to read it! It's still readable!**

* * *

"I think Jace was joking," I said, trying desperately to get out of going on this 'date'.

"Nuh uh." Isabelle shook her head. "I don't care. You are still getting a makeover." She took out a fairly large portion of her makeup from her bedroom.

When she finished, I took a look in the mirror. A natural look, as I had requested. I then changed into my emerald green dress in Isabelle's spare bathroom. I wore my Angelic power necklace, as well.

"Hey, those shoes won't do." Isabelle said when I took my black flats out.

"What's wrong with my-" I started.

"Shhhhh. Trust my judgement!" She handed me a size seven velvet pump heels.

"Where'd you get that!? I thought you were a size eight."

"I _am_! These are Helen's."

* * *

_Ding_ _dong_! I ran to the door. "Hey." I said, when I opened it. He smiled.

"You look good tonight."

"Thanks, I guess." I said, reluctantly.

"I'm guessing this was a dare, then?" He asked. I nodded. "So, you mean that you didn't actually-"

"YES," I interrupted. "All a dare. Happy now? Now you won't have to put up with me all night." He had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's so bad with hanging out with you? You're not an alien creature who wants to posses people and take over the world. Wait—are you?" I couldn't help chuckling.

"Fine. We can start off as _friends, _I guess. But you wouldn't want to be my friend if you knew me." I said.

"All right. Fine. You can tell me all about that later at Sugar." he said. I raised my eyebrow up as if to ask what Sugar was. "Sugar is the name of my favourite café." then, he dragged me out of my house.

* * *

"Ok. What's your terrible school history?" Jace asked. I rolled my eyes.

"That's the first thing you ask me. Such a gentleman." I said, rolling my eyes as Jace laughed at my sarcasm. A waitress came to take our orders.

"Hello, welcome to Sugar, the best—oh, hey Jace!" She said as she looked up from her note pad. "I heard you and Aline broke up! So...uh...sad! Is that your new, um, girlfriend?"

"NO!" I exclaimed. The waitress smiled, scribbled on the sheet of paper, and handed it to Jace. She smiled and left, without taking our orders. Jace checked the piece of paper she gave him, ripped it, then tossed it into the trash can five feet away from us.

"Phone number." Jace muttered under his breath. "Ok," he finally said. "What's your big secret? Are you truly an alien? Oh, a super heroine—Ouch!" I slapped his arm.

"Well...I had a best friend. Or so I thought," I added. "When I wasn't listening, she would always talk behind my back. First, she spreaded rumours. But it soon changed from harmless jokes, to serious problems. As the year progressed—"

"How old were you then?" He interrupted.

"Sixth grade. And it'd do you some good to not interrupt when someone is telling you something. I don't even know why I'm telling you. I shouldn't be trusting you."

"You can trust me, okay? Why would I want to spill your secrets?"

"That's exactly what she said." I murmured.

"Oh..." Jace looked away from my face. "I—I don't know what to say. But you can, all right?"

"If I find that you do..."

"Then you have my permission to hunt me down." He replied.

"Continuing with the story..." I raised my eyebrows. Jace chuckled. "As the year progressed, it got more like bullying, and she would repeat them all the time, until what people thought of me, that wasn't me at all. No one would come near me, they stayed away as if I were some deadly plague.

"They started calling my lame, disgusting, unwanted—and I let them get to me. I would cry in the bathroom all the time. And I decided that if I wanted a new start, I'd change schools. I've moved before, to many different schools, but at least one person would know someone from my first school. Then it'd start all over again. Now, this school seems fine though, so now, I'll try to get a new rep, one that isn't tainted by a back-stabbing 'friend'..."

"That's not TOO bad." Jace finally said, after a moments hesitation. I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, fine I guess-"

"Here." The waitress interrupted when she set down the plates of food. "Call me!" She whispered.

"Dig in." Jace said after she left.

"But...she didn't take your order..."

"I come here so often, even most common customers know exactly what I like. I guess she just winged it and brought two."

I had to admit, the cheese cakes were good! As I drained my cup of iced tea, Jace asked "So, how was the cheesecake? Good, right?" I nodded. He took a bill out of his pocket.

"No." I firmly said. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Split." We both said at the same time. I blushed so hard, that my face probably looked like a tomato. Jace had a small grin. I took out my share of the pay, just as Jace did. We walked out of Sugar, silently as we crossed each street. I didn't even notice we were holding hands. When I did, I pulled mine away. It seemed like Jace didn't know either, because he seemed just as embarrased and surprised as me.

* * *

"CLARY!" Isabelle yelled over the phone.

"WHAT!" I yelled back.

"How did it go?" Isabelle asked. I thought for a moment for the right answer.

"Uh, I dunno, okay, I guess. We decided to be just friends." I replied. She squealed.

"Wait, he said he only wanted to be friends? Whatever! Friends are at least a step closer than strangers!"

"Um, no Izzy, I turned him down. I only want to be friends. That's it, at least for now." I said.

"Are you _crazy_?" She yelled. "That is Jace Wayland! _The_ Jace Wayland! And you turned him down. You are the only person to ever do that. Not even Aline." I decided to shrug it off and change the topic.

"Isabelle, you know, I have to go now. I'll text you when I can!" I hung up, dashed down the stairs, and out of the door to reach into the mail box. There were two letters. One for my dad (probably one of his long distance friends), and one for me. It read:

Dear Miss Clary Fray,

We would like to offer you a scholarship to our renowned Faerie Academy for Girls! You may mail us back once you have the answer. We hope to see you attending our Academy!

I ripped the paper twice and threw it in the recycling. I'm happy right now, exactly where I am. Which is a total first.

I grabbed my phone and texted at lightning speed.

C-Hey.

I- Clary!

C-Hey, are you free tomorrow night?

I- Uh, let's c. Tmrw is Saturday. Right?

C-Yeah.

I-Then I'm free. What's up for tomorrow?

C- I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me. Then I don't have to go with my MOM. SAVE ME.

I- Yeah, yeah. Ok. Whatever. I can't believe I'm saying this, but actually, it's getting late. talk tmrw.

C- Kk. C u tmrw.

I shut off my phone and set it on top of my dresser. Hopping onto the bed, I flipped on the t.v. Nothing good on. I switched the power off and dropped the remote. I turned on my iPod and played a song. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, unaware of the music softly playing in my ears.


	4. Auditions?

**Hi! I hope you guys like the story so far! **

As we stepped through the front door of my house, Isabelle said "Whoa! This is a SWEET home! All of the other houses in this neighbourhood aren't NEARLY this HUGE!" I walked over to a counter, while Izzy followed. "Thanks." I blushed "Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" I suggested "How about the Fault in our Stars? I LOVE that movie." "Uh, sure. I'll bet its good. I did read the book, and I did like it. So yeah." Isabelle replied. I grabbed two boxes of tissues. "You'll need this." I handed her one of them. "And we'll need popcorn." I shoved a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Then, I added extra butter to the popcorn and handed the bag to Isabelle. We walked down the stairs and to the right, through the velvet curtains, and into the theatre room. I gestured for Izzy to take a seat in the rows of deep purple seats. "This house is so cool. How do you NOT stay home all day and ditch school?" she asked in an awed tone. I grinned. "Glad you like it here, 'cause I have a feeling that you and I will be hanging out here very often."

* * *

"OMG! That was so sad!" I said after I threw the empty tissue box away. Isabelle used her shirt sleeve to dab at her eyes. "That was more sad than I remembered. We finished FOUR boxes of tissues!" "Yeah. I know. So sad. Soooooo sad. We literally ate $40 worth of icecream!" I gathered all of the trash and shoved it in the waste can.

"Izzy, are you okay with spaghetti for dinner?" I asked as soon as we skipped up the spiral staircase. "Yeah. I'd LOVE it." she replied. I started mixing the ingredients together. "You can, like, sit and watch t.v, or listen to music on my iPod, or try a cool technique with makeup, or whatever. Sorry I'm busy. My parents are at a "party" that they normally go to with their friends, though they usually call the parties "Clave Meetings". So I'm stuck cooking alone." I said. "I can help. Do you want help?" I shook my head. "Nah. I'm done. Actually, grab the plates. They are in that cupboard." I pointed at the mahogany cupboard to my left. Then, when Isabelle grabbed two plates, I put dinner on each of them. "Ta-da! Dinner is served!" I said, as a set the plates on the table. "Do you want a drink? Juice, or soda?" I asked. "Soda, please," she said. "Diet or regular?" I asked. "Uh, regular. I don't NEED diet." Isabelle answered. Then, she dramatically tossed her hair back. We both started hysterically laughing.

* * *

"It's about seven and my mom's back from the Clave Meeting, so I guess we can finally go to the mall." I said, relieved.

As we got to the mall, Isabelle dashed to the designer dress store. "Oh. Em. GEE! I HAVE to get one of these!" She said "The school talent show auditions are coming up soon and so is the talent show. The winner gets, like, five hundred dollars. And, for those singers, they get to record a music video where it gets posted online, you tube, t.v, etc. the winner pretty much gets famous!" I started to get excited. This could be my chance to not only dodge my way out of dorkiness, but to also get famous and rub it in those popular people like Aline who always rub their glory and popularity in others' faces. "When are the auditions?" I asked. "Tuesday." She replied. Oh no. Can I learn a song in just a few days? "Isabelle. Can you help me with the talent show? Or...well, you are entering too, so I guess not." I said, disappointed. "Clary, the whole point of BFFs is to help each other like that!" Izzy shook her head. "I'm kinda new with the whole friends thing." I said. Then, I explained to her exactly what I had said to Jace. "Aww, I had no idea. I feel bad for you. Well, the you before. I'm glad that you now feel "at home", if you get what I mean." I checked my watch. 8:00. "Um, Iz, we've been talking here for nearly an hour. Let's look around the store. We browsed around, and Isabelle found a beautiful silver tube dress. "Perfect!" She smiled. We walked into a corner and found a gold cami-strap hi-low dress that Isabelle insisted that I try on. I did, and it kinda liked it. Finally, we both found a second dress for the actual show. Hers was a pale blue eyelet dress. Mine was a strapless gold dress with a long, lacey trail. "Hey, what if we dont even get past the auditions?" I asked. "Hey, only really bad people don't get in. Plus, in THAT dress how could you NOT get in?! I'll bet that your dress is gonna catch you more attention than Aline in the school prom! Which, is, like, only six months away!" I rolled my eyes. "Wow, really. Do people really start planning these things at THIS point of time? Like, seriously?" I asked. She nodded. "We better get going. Before my mom thinks we've been kidnapped. We actually have been out here for four hours now. It's eleven. Thank goodness this store is a twenty four hour shop. Otherwise, we'd be kicked out already." I said. We grabbed our shopping bags and walked to my Porsche. "Wow. Sweet house AND car." Isabelle muttered in a mix of awe and disbelief.

* * *

"Ok. So, what do you want to sing?" Isabelle said. I thought for a second. "Uh, what type of song? 'Cause I'm stuck between Safe and Safe and sound, by Taylor Swift and Blank Space, by Taylor Swift."

**(btw, if you didn't see my profile, then u might not know that there is a song called Safe and Sound, by Taylor Swift. I know that there is one also by Capitol Cities, but I swear, there is one by Taylor, too. It is totally a sad song. If you already knew all of this, sorry 4 the interruption. You may proceed! If you have a question, just private message me. ~ShadowhunterLuv.) **

"Uh, you should TOTALLY pick Safe and Sound." She replied. I gave her a smile, and said "What song are you doing?" she gleamed at me excitedly and replied "Boom Clap. By Charli XCX. Let's practice now. Okay, I'll go first. I've been practicing for a month now. Ok._"_

When she finished, I just stood there staring at her. "Wow..." I said "you are going to WIN this thing!" She blushed. "Nah. I'd bet you ten bucks that you're better." she bet. "Well, then I feel bad taking your money like this. It's hardly a bet. You are so much better." I replied. We shook hands. Then burst into a laughing fit. "Let's hear you sing!" She finally realized. "Start from the chorus." She advised. "Okay. Here goes nothing!" I started.

"I win the bet! Ha! You were so much better." Isabelle said. "Nuh uh. No fair. You are not the judge. I'll get someone else to judge tomorrow. It will be Monday, so yeah." I replied. We kept practicing, and pretty soon, I even memorized my song. "We are sooooo gonna win this from Aline. She's going down." I grinned.

* * *

That night, I played Safe and Sound on my iPod for hours as Isabelle did the same on hers, though she played Boom Clap, of course. We didn't even realize until my mom came into my room and said "You girls are still up? It's three a.m. now. And you have school. Go to bed." after that, I lead Isabelle to the guest room. then, I slowly walked back to my room, across the hall. I jumped onto the canopy bed, and pulled the covers up. All my thoughts about the talent show repeated in my head as I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

I immediately knew it was a dream. I was running across a soccer field and came to a stop when I confronted Jace. "Hey," dream Jace said. I lightly waved. "Hey!" I said. I saw him grin in that same playful way, in that really, REALLY _cute_ way...

* * *

I woke from the dream jumping up and almost hitting my head on the canopy top. Do I really like Jace? Do I? If so...well, I need to talk to Isabelle.


	5. Auditions TODAY!

**'sup guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! It was so fun to write it! I am really sorry that there isn't much Clace so far, but hey, I promise there will be sometime soon, after all, Clary JUST had a dream about Jace!**

** "**Isabelle! Do you know what that means?!" I exclaimed as we walked to my car on our way to school. "Yes," she said calmly. "It means that you are NOT insane and that you might actually ask Jace out. I mean, like every girl has tried. They end up having their hearts broken. But I have a feeling that you are different. I'll bet he will fall for you in less than a month if you at least give it a shot. I mean, all the girls WISH they had a chance as big as yours. I even want to be in your place right now!" I knew Isabelle was probably right. She always is. Well, she SOMETIMES is always right. Wait, does that make sense? I dunno. I was so confused, I almost bumped into a locker. "Whoa!" Jace snuck up behind me. "Are you trying to injure yourself badly?" I saw a grin across his face. I just grabbed my textbook from the floor and shoved it into my locker. Then, I turned to him. "Hi." I said. "Clary, are you going to do the talent show? Because you know, they rescheduled it. It's this afternoon after lunch. Meaning you'll get to skip class! And anyone watching, I guess. Actually, if u are,you should sign your name on the sign up sheet right now." "I already DID." I said. I grabbed my bag and headed to History class. I could tell that he was following me. "What are you doing?" I turned and asked him, just in front of the class. "I have history class with you. Duh. I'm not a stalker. Or a weirdo." From the corner of my eye, I spotted Aline. She started sashaying towards me and Jace. "Hi, Jace!" she twirled her hair with her finger. "Is THIS the girl who you dumped ME for? Because I don't see anything special about her. I'm way prettier." I was shocked. He dumped her for me and then I turned him down. Or maybe I interpreted it wrong. Anyway, I snapped back at her "Yeah. And you're pettier. No wonder Jace dumped you. You look ridiculous with your unnaturally died blonde hair." A wave of shock flashed on her face, though it left as quickly as it came. Then, it turned into a frown. She scowled at me then narrowed her eyes. "You are gonna regret you said _anything_ to me. You are going to regret ever _speaking_ to Jace. You are gonna regret stealing Jace from _me_." Aline said so quietly, I barely even heard her. But the anger in her voice was clear as day. I rolled my eyes. "I will never regret anything if it has to do with treating you like every person _you_ mistreat." I said between clenched teeth. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt the girl talk, but class is starting. If I'm late again, I'll get detention." Jace interrupted. I put a smile on my face and walked to my desk. "Hey, I gotta call my mom later for the dress. Today is the audition. It was changed." I said. "I know. I brought mine because, well, I couldn't bring it to my house. I was at yours." She laughed. "OKAY!" the teacher said as she walked into the class.

* * *

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" Isabelle began to fan her face. We were sitting on the benches of the park right next to our school. "IT'S 12:45! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE AUDITIONS! I'M FREAKING OUT!" "Calm down, Iz. It's just the auditions. Pretty much everyone gets in! Remember, this is only auditions. Not the actual performance in a month." I tried to soothe the panic. "Okay. Just auditions. Just auditions." Isabelle chanted, breathing in and out slowly. "Okay. Okay. Calm now." I smiled and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go! We gotta change!" we both sprinted towards the girls bathroom. I quickly and carefully pulled my dress on. We both rushed to the auditorium. My gold dress flew around my knees as I ran barefoot, with my heels in hand. I'd be late if I didn't run. Isabelle' tube dress made it harder for her to run. Iz and I burst through the auditorium door just as Mrs. Dorothea, our music teacher, said "Auditions for talent show begins! We will start with Aline Penhallow!" Aline sashayed towards the stage steps in her one-strapped, hot pink dress. Her extremely high heels made clacking sounds as she stepped onto the wide stage, set up with microphones. "Okay! So, I'll be singing Heart Attack, by Demi Lovato. Okay! CUE THE MUSIC!" she yelled. "Hmp. She's more likely to give someone a heart attack by singing it, then impress someone by it." Isabelle joked, though we all know that Aline is a pro at singing. I tuned out of her singing. I started lightly humming Safe and Sound. "Thank you, Miss Penhallow. You are in!" Mrs. Dorothea said when she was done "Next up! Isabelle Lightwood!" Isabelle gave me a nervous smile and skipped over to the stage. "Uh, Boom Clap, by Charli XCX. Enjoy!" I gave her two thumbs up and a confident smile.I clapped loudly when she finished. "Ok. You are in." I patted her back. "That was so good!" I praised. She laughed. Mrs. Dorothea called a bunch of people. Then, she came across two girls doing a duet. "No, no, no. Today is for SOLO. Next week is the DUET. Come again some other day. Shoo! I have less than half hour!" a kid in the crowd raised there hand and flapped it wildly. "Mrs. D! Can we also do a duet if we are already doing the solo?" She nodded. "Yes, yes. Go ahead. Now, next up! Clary Fray!" I walked up to the stage steps confidently. "Hi. Safe and Sound. Taylor Swift." Aline rolled her eyes and whispered something into her friend's ear. I took a huge breath after I finished. "You are IN! Have you ever considered being a singer? 'Cause you should." I dashed off the stage. I almost didn't see Jace. "Whoa! Careful there. Hey. I was wondering, do you want to do a duet with me? We can practice at mine or yours." he asked casually. I looked back at Isabelle. She nodded rapidly. "Uh, ok. We can practice at mine tomorrow after school." "Perfect." He said. I quickly turned around and dashed towards Isabelle. "OMG! You are doing a duet with JACE!" Isabelle squealed. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry I didn't update quicker like I meant to, but I have a lot to do, especially since it's almost Christmas here in Canada. Well, anyway, I hope you follow, review, and/or p.m. Me! Enjoy! P.s. If u don't have an account, u can still review! Thx soooooo much, u guys! **


	6. Movies

**Hey guys! I am so happy that people have started to add my story to their Fav story list and their fav authour list! (I literally get at least ten emails a day saying someone either favourited, followed, or reviewed!) I am so happy, that l8r on, after I post this chapter, I will start to write an extra piece of work, in Jace's POV, probably his POV on Clary's Audition! ENJOY! Any reviews are seriously appreciated! **

"Come on in," my mom said when Jace and I walked through my front door. "Take a seat. Wold you like some soda? Or cookies? Or-" "MOM." I glared. She put her hands up and walked out of the room. "Ok. So, what song do we duet with?" I asked. "Hmmmmm. How about Let Me Go, by Avril. It's actually pretty good." Jace suggested. "Sure." I replied. I grabbed my laptop and started typing rapidly. "Ok! I have it." I played it on the laptop. "Perfect!" I said. I stood up and walked to the spiral stairs. "C'mon. " I gestured. We walked down the stairs and took a seat. "Ok. Let's start!" Suddenly, I remembered that I don't know the song "Uh, I don't really know this song, so I'll sing the karaoke version with lyrics first. Just for practice." I said. "Yeah. Of course. I didn't know this song until yesterday. My friend, Alec, told me that this would be a good song for the duet. I guess he over heard us talking." Jace said. I took a deep breath, and sung.

I put on an embarrassed smile on "Was that...good, or..." He chuckled. "That was really good. I promise." I gleamed, a wide smile stretched across my face.

* * *

"So! Dinner-what do you want?" I asked, leaning on the counter. "Whatever's s'okay with me." he replied. So, I ended up making burgers. "Hey, let's watch a movie later downstairs. What movie?" I asked. "Uh, do you have any sci-fi movies?" He asked. "Yeah, I have Divergent. And Hunger Games. And, uh, actually, not many, but those are probably my favourites." I answered "Oh, wait, we can go to the theatre and see Hunger Games Mockingjay, if you want." I added. "Sure." He said. We quickly washed the dishes. I scrawled a note for my mom and stuck it on the refrigerator door. "Uh, give me two minutes to change. I am not going in public in my sweats." I raced up the stairs, and into my room. I flung the closet door open and grabbed a pair of dark denim shorts, a white cami-strap tank top, and a leather jacket. I grabbed my small, black purse and charged down the stairs. I slipped on leather boots. "Okay! I'm ready!" We exited my house and walked to the theatre.

* * *

"That was such a good movie!" I exclaimed, as we walked out of the theatre doors. "Hey, let's go to Sugar!" Jace suggested. "Yeah. Great idea." We walked to Sugar silently.

"Hello. Welcome to Sugar. I have to take your order now. So quick. My shift is supposed to end now, but my boss said-never mind. what do you want?! Make it quick." Wow. That girl must hate this job. "Sugar Shake," Jace and I both said. When our drinks came, we started chatting about how boring History class was this term, and how it was so obvious that the Biology teacher is texting the coach during tests. Then, he changed the subject. "So, if we are gonna be friends, then we need to know each other better. What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"Green. You?" I said.

"Gold. Favourite gem?"

"Emerald."

"Topaz. Fav food?"

"Pizza."

"Same."

We kept on asking and answering questions until I got a text from Isabelle.

I- What R U doing?

C- Hanging out with Jace Sugar.

I- OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

C- Not THAT big a deal. We R JUST friends!

I- Whatever. I'll leave you 2 lovebirds chatting! Baiiiiiiii!

I shut off my phone and shoved it in my purse. Suddenly, Aline was charging to our table. "WHAT are you two DOING here?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH THAT LOSER!" She shouted. I narrowed my eyes. "Aline. This is none of your business. Please." Jace said calmly. "Whatever. But seriously, Clary, I want you OUT of my way. I want what I want, and I GET it." I rolled my eyes. "The only thing I'll EVER let you have, is a face full of disappointment. Don't make me do worse to you. I'm not even trying now. Just wait till I AM." I said. She yelled in frustration and stomped away. "SEELIE!" She yelled. Her friend, a girl with jet black hair and likes to wear a mini crown on her head everyday, followed behind her like a puppy. I shook my head. What is WITH those girls? I grabbed my purse and slammed the bill onto the counter. I ran out of the café, totally forgetting about Jace. "Whoa, wait. No need to get all angry. Just ignore Aline. She is just really upset that there is actuall one person who is better than her at music. And art. And swimming. And, uh, cooking. I can promise you, that I've tasted Aline's cooking. It's good, but your's is WAY better." I blushed. "Thanks. I just can't stand all those popular kids in every school who think that they are better than everyone else." we jogged to my house, not a single word escaping our mouths the whole time.

**Hi! I'm sorry that this was a shorter chapter, and I will write a Jace POV chapter next. It will be short, but I think it might be worth it. But even before I write the Jace POV, I have a VERY important note to everyone here. I kinda need you to read the next note that I posted. Thx!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Originally (late 2014) I wrote this auother's note, but it no longer really applies. I'm just changing up the note so it doesn't seem out of place, I suppose. (Revision of note: January 2015)**

**NOTE: I have mentioned something about a Q&amp;A chapter in this note before I revised it, so the next few chapters might say something about a Q&amp;A. Just letting you know, it no longer applies. Still feel free to ask me any questions! Just comment them below or PM me.**

**~ShadowhunterLuv (Lynn)**


	8. JACE POV

**Hey! So, I promised you that I would write a Jace POV chapter for all of you, and here it is! I'm sorry, it's gonna be shorter than the Clary POV chapters. And, this will be about Clary's Talent Show audition. Enjoy, everyone! **

I saw her in the distance, gracefully doing everything that she does. The first day I saw her, I immediately fell for her. The way she did everything was with grace, with agility, and with beauty. Not Aline's type of beauty, like layers of make up and concealer, and all those other things. She was beautiful naturally, with no help of make up. I liked that about her, the natural part. "Her" name, is Clary Fray.

I walked to the amphitheatre, hoping that Clary would be there. Perfect chance to hear her sing. I entered the room before Clary did. I started to wonder if she would ever come. Then, just when I decided that she wouldn't be singing, Clary and her friend, Isabelle, burst through the door. I tuned out everyone's singing, except for hers. It was beautiful. I almost cried myself, though I'd hate to admit it. I looked around the amphitheatre, and saw everyone's face in the crowd. They were either shocked that anyone's singing could be that good, crying because of the mood of the song, or just plain envy. she was walking off the stage steps and dashing towards the door. I planned to ask her if she wanted to do a duet. _It's_ _now_ _or_ _never, Jace!_ I said to myself. "Whoa! Careful there. Hey. I was wondering if you want to do a duet with me? We can practice at mine or yours." I asked, as casual as ever. She looked over her shoulder for approval of her friend, Isabelle, who was nodding really hard. "Uh, ok. We can practice at mine tomorrow after school." She replied. "Perfect." I grinned.

* * *

I was walking down the hall, my hands shoved into my pocket, when Aline approached me. "Hey, Jace, do you want to , like, do a duet with me? I already picked out a song. I mean, you are going to be second place for sure if you do pick me. I know, the first place will go to me. _Definitely_ me. But, hey, everyone knows I'm the best at singing at this school. So we MUST do the duet together." She twirled her hair on her finger that would get every other guy in the school to immediately fall for her, but I am not making that mistake a second time. "_No_, Aline." I said firmly. "Ok. We can start-wait, did you say _no_?! How _dare_ you! _No one_ turns down _ALINE PENHALLOW_. Not even you." She shouted. "I _do_ dare. You are not the best anymore. You never were, because inside of your makeup covered exterior, lies a cold-blooded monster." I turned and walked away from her, betting that her face was red.

* * *

I was sitting on my on the edge of my bed and strumming lightly on my guitar when Alec texted me.

A- Hey, J.

J- Hey.

A- I heard you rejected Aline when she asked about the duet.

J- Yeah. She was so angry! The look on her face-I felt that she could've exploded with anger.

A- And to top it all off, you picked Clary. I mean, I know she's hot and all, but why her? Like, you could have Aline. Who is off the charts popular.

J- Ugh, Alec, there is just something about Clary that I love. She wakes me up, unlike Aline, who just wants to make me crawl into a hole and die.

A- Okaaaaaay. Whatever. Gtg.

J- Yeah, yeah.

* * *

**Hey! I really hope that you enjoyed that Jace POV chapter! I have been busy this week, and I have to say, I'm kinda sad. I really expected some questions, because I need to have enough to create a page, but I have not gotten one, though at least a hundred people already read that note. Please, write questions. Here's a deal, once I get ten questions, I'll write another Jace POV. Remember, I am not done with the questions until AFTER chapter fifteen. I'm not there yet, am I? So please, please question.**


	9. The Garden

I was combing my messy curls with my hand, and brushed my black strapless dress down. Isabelle insisted that I wear a different one from my solo audition, so I wore the dress I bought a year ago, though I never wore it. I clutched onto the microphone. "Okay, you two may start!" said from her seat in front of the seats occupied by Isabelle, Helen, Maia, and Jace's friends, Simon and Alec. "Let Me Go, by Avril, feat. Chad." Jace said smoothly and clearly. I started off with the song.

It was then Jace's turn.

I sung my best. When we finished, we received a huge amount of cheering from the crowd. I scurried off the stage. "Clary. That...that was...so good!" Izzy said. I blushed. "Thanks. And to think I was so nervous. It's just Jace. Not, like, a crazy stalker." we both walked to the cafeteria, talking about how the talent show—that, is in fact, just a week away!—and how we should put up our hair and do our nails and makeup. We were both so excited. When we entered the cafeteria, I saw Jace gesturing for me to come forward to him. "Hey," he begun "Do you want to have lunch with me in the school garden? It is my favourite place in the school to find peace and quiet when I need it." I hesitated. Would Izzy be ok with me doing these things with Jace instead of her, like the duet, and now, lunch? "Well," I said "Uh, excuse me for one minute." I ran to Isabelle, who was sitting by the table we like to eat at everyday. "Go ahead. I mean, I wouldn't make you give up so many things just for me." She said as soon as I approached the table. "Thanks!" I gave her a smile. "Oh, great," I realized that I still need to line up for the lunch "I still need to line up for—" "Have mine." She offered. I shook my head. "No way, the line up is _soooooooooooooo_ long. I can't make you go through _that_ again." I said. Izzy just rolled her eyes "This is what friends are _for_." she instisted that I take her lunch again. I reluctantly took it. "I can't thank you enough, Isabelle. Oh, I know. Tonight, shopping trip on me. We'll go shop till we drop, and you wont need to spend a single cent." I said. "Ok, fine. Now go before Jace thinks you are rejecting him!" she shooed me away. I dashed to Jace. "Ok! Let's go!" I said.

* * *

"Here we are!" Jace said when we made it there. "Wow, I never realized that there was a garden here. It's so beautiful!" I sat on the beautifully crafted bench and took a spoonful of the lunch. Jace grabbed something from his bag. "Do you like candy?" he asked. "Duh. Of course I do." I replied. Then, he put something into my palm. It was a large pack of lollipops. "Thanks!" I exclaimed. He smiled in return. I ripped open the package and grabbed a lollipop from there. Then, I ripped the lollipop wrapper, and put it in my mouth. "Mmmmm!" I said "It's so good!" Jace picked a bright purple flower, and tucked into my hair. I blushed. The bell rang. "Uh, I better go." I said as I grabbed my bag and rushed back into the school. "Clary, over here!" Isabelle waved in the hallway. I ran to her. "OMG! That flower in your hair is soooooooooooo beautiful!" She gestured towards the purple flower in my hair. "Thanks." I replied. "Where...oh, don't tell me. _Jace gave it to you!_ OMG!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes. I lightly plucked the flower from my hair and set it on top of my textbooks. I ran to class quickly, almost late. I took a seat just as the teacher came in. "Okay! Everyone! Turn to page one sixty three. "Miss Clary Fray, read the first question to me." I reached into my bag and panicked. I left my textbooks in my locker, away from this room. _Far_ away. "Here." Jace pushed his text book in front of me. I smiled thankfully.

* * *

"So. Tell me EVERYTHING." Isabelle said over the phone. I was sitting on the velvet couch in my room and chatting "About what?" I asked. "About lunch! Where did you go?" She asked. "The garden." I replied. "OMG! OMG! OMG! I am literally freaking out! The garden is literally the most romantic place ever! It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said rapidly "so, uh, what happened? _EVERY DETAIL!_" "Uh, pretty much nothing. I ate lunch, then he handed me a pack of lollipops, then tucked a flower that he picked in the garden behind my ear. Nothing special." I said casually. "Suuuuuuuuuuure." She said "I bet that he totally likes you now!" "_Whatever!_" I said. My mom came and knocked on my door. "Clary, dinner time!" I nodded my head. My mom walked out of my room. "Iz, I have to go. See you tomorrow at school." "Okay." I hung up and ran down the spiral stairs. _  
_

"So! How was school, kiddo?" My dad said as he tousled my hair after dinner. I smiled. "Uh, good. I entered the talent show. If I win, I get famous. Et cetera." I answered casually. "What is this that I am hearing? A talent show? Getting famous if you win?" My mom came and sat next to me on the couch. "Ummmm, yeah. I entered." I said. "Solo or duet?" She asked. "Both." I replied. She had a puzzled look on her face, so I explained to her. "I entered myself. Then, someone asked me to do a duet, and I accepted." she then had a grin on her face. "Is it that cute guy that came over the other day?" I shoved my face into my palms "_YES, MOM. NOW STOP EMBARRASSING ME!" _my dad started chuckling. I groaned. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!" my phone suddenly stared ringing. I was so relieved for having an excuse to leave. "Gotta go take this call!" I rushed up the stairs. I finally stared at my screen. It was Jace. I got butterflies in my stomach. Wait—what is going on with me?! I declined the call. I just need sleep right now. I quickly brushed my teeth. I grabbed my book lying on my night table. It was called The Iron Trial. By Cassandra Clare, one of my favourite authors. I was slightly dissapointed that it was so short, but it is sure awesome. I was up to chapter ten when my eye lids started to feel heavy. I set my book down and curled up under my blanket.


	10. The Dark of Day

**Hey fellow readers and writers! So, I want to introduce a new character. A made up character that I am gonna put in the prom scene later on, near the end of this fanfic, so until I write down the end of the contest in further chapters, the contest is in action! So, all you have to do is write your name, and personality, (perhaps appearance, if u like. U might have a higher chance of winning if you describe in detail. It will be a prize draw, but who knows...) anyway, my point is that you should p.m. me if u r interested in getting yourself in my fanfic. u can even make a total made up character. It's up to u! P.s. It will not be a big part in the story, but it will be a part. And, I will type the winner's name down, though the character will not be used for a while, because the prom scene isn't until a lot later, because the prom scene is in the end of the story, pretty much. Well, near the end. Let the contest...BEGIN!**

* * *

"Hey, Izzy, do you wanna come over to mine after school? We can go Christmas shopping. You know, because the holidays are so close. It's already December the fifteenth!" I asked. "Yeah! That would be great. I haven't even started shopping!" she replied, excitedly "Oh, are you gonna get something for Jace? I mean, I bet he is gonna get something for you. Totally." I thought for a second. "I, uh, never really thought about that, actually. I guess I'll get him something. I dunno what." I said, staring up at the blue sky as Isabelle walked with me to school. We just about reached our lockers, which were actually side by side, when Aline walked across the hallway, gossiping about me to her friend Seelie. "OMG," she tosded her hair back. "I can't believe that freak, Clary, actually got asked to do a duet with _my Jace. MY JACE_. And she had the nerve to accept. That loser. I am so much better than her. This must be some joke. Jace likes me more, of course, right? _RIGHT_?" I saw Seelie look to the ground. "Um, yeah. But, Jace broke up with you. He can technically date another person if he wants. But, yeah. You are right." Aline looked like she might slap Seelie. "Of COURSE, YOU BIMBO." she said. I felt sorry for Seelie. I charged right up to Aline. "WHAT makes you think that you can just yell at people like that just because they don't agree with you?!" I yelled. "You do NOT have ANY right to start shouting and criticizing people for speaking their mind. Who here agrees with me?!" the people in the hallway started nodding and saying thing like "Yeah! You are right!" And "_Clary! Clary! Clary! Clary!_" I was too angry at Aline to be glad at that point of time. "Clary. I know who you are. You are a nerd. I know what happened in other schools. How everyone was treating you like a loser. A nerd. A dork. Treating you like who. You. Are. You think you are that awesome and great? You think you can beat me at everything? Think again. You beat me at nothing! You were bullied at every school? They were right to bully you. You think you will fit in here at Mortal High, especially with Jace Wayland? Huh..." Aline shouted "_You. Will. Never. Fit. In. _Just face it, Clary. You are a nerd. A dork. A loser. And you will always be. _No matter how hard you try._" Jace came around the corner. "Aline. Hey! What are you doing? You...you are the loser." Jace said. Thick, warm tears streamed down my face. I turned and ran off. I shoved the girl's bathroom door open. I slid down and let the tears burst down my cheeks. "Clary? Are you in there?" I heard Isabelle softly come up to me, and crouching down. "Hey. You don't really believe Aline, do you? You are so not a loser. No friend of mine is a loser. Right? Now c'mon. It's okay. Dude, you totally fit in here. You are like, super cool here. Like, Jace Wayland, cool. Now let's get out." I wiped my tears with the sleeves of my shirt. "Okay. Let's go." I said, quickly slipping out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Shopping time!" Isabelle yelled. I glumly dragged behind her, all the way to the mall, a couple blocks away. We went into a million shops, and I ended up getting a special tea that my mom loves, and getting my dad a watch that he wanted to get for a long time. I secretly bought some perfume for Isabelle while she was in the bathroom. We went into a store where I bought a camera for Jace. When Isabelle and I managed to get everything we needed, we walked back to our houses, splitting up. "Bye!" Isabelle waved. I waved back and walked to my house.

* * *

I was sitting on the ledge of my large bedroom window. I stared out to the berry bushes and saw something moving. Probably the wind. I saw an anklet made of gold with gems sparkling around it. It looked vaguely familiar. Maybe someone lost it and the wind blew it there. I turned around and suddenly remembered that I had to get changed for school. I quickly threw on a black tee and dark wash denim shorts. I snatched my bag and ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the way down. I took a muffin from the counter and ran out of the house. "Bye, mom! Bye dad!" I yelled after, and rushed to school.

I burst through the doors of the high school and instantly, I saw Isabelle there, waiting for me. "Whew! I almost thought you were going to ditch school!" she said "Oh, wow. Look at Aline, walking down the hall with no shame of yesterday." we shook our heads. Then, I saw something glinting on her ankle. An anklet. With gems. "Iz, IZ!" I yelled. "Iz, Aline was _stalking_ me this morning! She managed to find my house and _stalk_ me!" I walked up to Aline and gave her an angry stare. "How could you stalk me?" I turned and walked out of her sight, ignoring Isabelle's yelling.

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeello! I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm just adding a tad more drama, more romance, more friendship, and more fun...mix it together...and there! You get good fanfiction! First tip from me!**


	11. Revenge and Christmas Presents

**Hi! So, it's getting super close to Christmas here where I live. And I still have Christmas shopping to do. But, I promise that I will update as much as I can. Thanks, guys! Oh, and the contest is still on!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it when I saw Aline with that same anklet. She was stalking me. How long has this been going on for? How could I have been so unobservant? How did she find my address? How did I not notice until now? All I know, is that I'm getting back at her. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

* * *

"Izzy. I need your help. I am getting back at Aline for stalking me. For spying on me. So, help me out, would you? What does Aline hate the most?" I asked. "Well, besides you, then probably snakes. She hates them so much." she replied. "Thanks!" I said, as I hung up the phone.

I already had a plan laid out in front of me, all drawn out with my sketching pencils. Tomorrow, on Thursday, I will put a piece of thick wire under her seat in second period class. Then? I'll just let it play out...

* * *

I got the wire ready just before school started. I also ran out of the first period class quickly, and slid the wire underneath her seat Before she came in. When she sashayed into the class, I sat on my seat, and opened my textbook, pretending to find a page. She slid into her desk. The teacher came in through the door, and took a seat. "Okay, class, today we will be learning about-" "EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Aline screamed "THERE IS A SNAKE UNDER MY CHAIR!" She jumped up onto her table and screamed some more. I was trying to hold in my laughing. The teacher stomped up to Aline and picked up the "snake". "Aline Penhallow! This is a piece of WIRE. Now, I would like to see you after class for making such a huge distraction. Meanwhile, go and sit at the office!" Aline's face was all red, and on top of that, she seemed to be tearing up. I waved my hand at her and smirked. She narrowed her eyes at me.

* * *

"Omg, Clary!" Helen said " I can't believe that you did that to her! It sounds awesome! I totally wish I was there. Too bad I was in History class instead." I smiled. "What can I say? Aline totally needed a piece of her own mind." Iz, Maia, Helen, and I all laughed together. We walked around the hallway, and through the school doors, just as Aline stormed past us. Then, she realized that I was there, and turned to face me. "Hey, you! Casey!" Aline said. "It's _CLARY. _What do you want anyway, Penhallow?" I put my hand on my hip. "You put that piece of wire under my seat, didn't you, Loser?" She said, narrowing her eyes. She pointed at me. "You are totally...uh...um..." She stuttered. "Just spit it out, Penhallow! Or are you too amazed by my awesomeness?" I turned on my heels and walked away. I heard Aline scream in frustration. I rolled my eyes. "Drama Queen." I muttered.

* * *

"Ok! Students, this is the week of the talent show!" Mrs. Dorothea announced. A lot of girls, including Aline, started squealing. "So, as you all may know, the winner gets famous. Of course, second place gets a fifty dollar gift card to Sugar, that café that every kid nowadays likes. Third place gets a ten dollar gift card at Sugar. Every participant will get a participating trophe, where as the three top winners will get the gold, silver, and the bronze trophe. Anyone here who does _not_ understand?" No one spoke up. Aline tossed her hair and whispered to Seelie "OMG, that gold trophe is soooo gonna be mine! That loser, Clary, is going down!" I had to resist so hard not to slap her face. Her, dumb, unnatural face.

* * *

It was two weeks before the last day of school before winter break. I brought the gifts that I got for Jace, and Isabelle.

"Izzy!" I ran towards her, and said "Merry Christmas!" She smiled "Merry Christmas, too! Here!" She put a neatly wrapped gift in my palm. We were unwrapping when Jace walked up to us, where we were sitting on the bench right outside of the school. "What are you guys doing? Er...I mean girls. Sorry. It's a habit." Isabelle chuckled. "So...here!" I said and rested a box onto the corner of the bench where Jace was standing by. "Merry Christmas! That...is for you." I gestured toward the gift. He picked it up and unwrapped it. "CLARY. You. Did. Not!" Isabelle shouted. Then squealed. "This is the brand new perfume that EVERYONE wants now. It's, like, sold out everywhere, because it' supposed to be soooooooo good! Plus, I love the name of the perfume. '_Shadowhunter_'. It sounds cool, actually." "Glad you like it!" I said. I turned arounod and saw that Jace was just about to take the lid off of the box. "Oh, wow...how did you know that I like photography?" Jace said. "I can read minds!" I joked "Just kidding. It was actually a guess." He laughed. I took a look inside the box that Isabelle gave me. I took out a charm bracelet with an Angelic Power rune charm that shown in the daylight. "Isabelle! Thanks! How did you know that the Angelic Power rune was my lucky charm?" I was very amazed. "I figured, since you wear one of those runes around your neck everyday." I gave Isabelle a quick hug. "Hey, uh, sorry to ruin the, um, girl moments there, but Clary, here." He dropped a box into my hand. I open it and saw a white iPhone 6 phone case with a black Angelic Rune on it. "I kinda got some help from Izzy. Hope you like it." He said. "_Like it_?! I _love_ it! I've trying to find one forever! How-" The bell rang before I could finish my sentence. "Gotta go!" I said as I ran off.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taking such a long time to update. You know what? I'm feeling good today! For chapter 13 (yeah, not the next chapter, but the one after!) I will make another Jace POV! Yay! So, that's kinda a Christmas present from me, since it's pretty much Christmas here where I live. Keep reading!**

**~ShadowhunterLuv**


	12. Maddie

**So, I have changed my mind. For that contest (see top of ch.10), I will make a larger role. Here it is, this chapter. The winner is...(drumroll) DivergentNerd! So, that is the winner's account! And I have talked to her, and so I got lots of info fo****r the character...who's name is...MADDIE! Congrats, DivergentNerd! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Did you guys hear about the new kid? I heard that her name is Maddie." Maia said, as we were heading over to the cafeteria for lunch. "Yeah," Isabelle replied "I saw her walking down the hall this morning."

* * *

"Glasses?" Maia asked.

"Yep. Very simple outfit, actually. Like, just a black tee and a white skirt." Izzy replied.

"Pink backpack? Brown hair in a simple, neat bun?"

"Yep. That's her."

"Then I have seen her."

I tuned out on the rest of the conversation. I just stared out of the window in the large cafeteria and thought, _I wonder if Maddie will be okay here. I hope Aline doesn't pick on her, just because she looks small and nerdy. _

* * *

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_ My alarm rung loudly. I slammed the alarm clock hard and fell back asleep. It rung, half hour later. "Ugh..." I groaned. Then, I realized that I was late. I was going to be late for school! I quickly threw on a cami strap tank top and a pair of light wash capri jeans and dashed down the stairs. I grabbed my bag and ran off. "Honey! Where are you going?" my mom yelled.

"To school." I replied.

"At six thirty?"

"No, it's seven thirty."

"Sweety, it's six thirty."

"Uh, no, my alarm clock woke me up."

"I think there might be a problem with your alarm clock. Check your phone." I took a look at my cell. Six thirty. Oops. I gave my mom an embarrassed smile. "What am I supposed to do now?" I muttered to myself. I decided to get to school early.

I slowly walked to school, with my iPod in hand, and listening to my favourite songs. As I stepped into the school, I saw that Isabelle was already there. I totally forgot that she likes to get there either extra early, in which her motto was "The early bird gets the worm", or she would come late, and then her motto would be "I'm not JUST late. I'm FASHIONABLY late. "Hey, Iz." I said. We walked to our lockers. Right next to us, was Maddie. "Hey, Maddie! I'm Clary," I introduced myself. "This," I gestured to Izzy, "Is Isabelle." Maddie looked to us and said quietly, "Hi." then, she rushed off. "Hmm...I'm getting that she either doesn't like us, or she's shy." Isabelle thought.

Maddie came rushing down the hall towards her locker again, probably for her textbooks. "Look at who's here!" Aline sashayed towards Maddie. "I thought that Nerd Day wasn't until May! Look at you here...so...nerdy." Maddie tried to run away from Aline, but Aline stuck her foot out and tripped Maddie. "Oops! Sorry, loser." She sashayed away, to the direction she came from. I ran to Maddie. "Hey! Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes. Thank you." She said as I pulled her up from the dusty floor.

I met met up with Helen, Maia, Isabelle, and Maddie at my house. Maddie was shy at first, but she started warming up to us when we started telling funny stories, and roasting marshmellows over the fire that I set up. We sat on wooden logs, and laughed, singing some Christmas Carols. Maia brought vanilla cupcakes with a ton icing. Izzy brought sugar cookies, and Helen brought brownies. I had prepared the fudge earlier. Maddie brought some toffee candy, and after we all set up the food, I played a movie in the theatre room. We were snacking on the left over food in the kitchen after the movie when I heard my doorbell ring. I rushed to the door, my eyes wide open when I answered. "Jace?! What in the world are you doing here?" "I just came to say hi to you and your friends. And, ask if Maddie was okay. I saw what happened with Aline."

"How did you know that she would be here?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Uh-"

"Please don't tell me you stalk me too."

"No way! I heard you guys asking her over to this Christmas 'hang-out'. But I know that this is not just a hang out. This is to get together to get revenge on Aline, right?"

I pursed my lips. "How did you know?"

"I can tell in your expression. And, because that's how you are. So, my big point is, can I get in the plan to ruin Aline?"

"So finally you ask. Well, the more the merrier, I guess."

We figured out out a plan before ten thirty. Maia, Helen, Iz, and Maddie **were** staying for a sleepover, so at least we didn't need to spend our time that wisely. We still goofed around and told jokes. Jace got permission to stay till midnight, because his parents thought that he was at a library. "I had to!" He said. "It's not like I can just ask them, 'Oh! Hey, mom and dad! Can I go over to a friend's house to plot revenge on a super devious girl in my school' and expect a positive answer."

"So, with my makeup skills, I can give a whole new makeover to Maddie." Isabelle said, as we were generating the plan. So far, we were going to change Maddie's entire look to a hot, and beautiful look, then Jace will trick Aline into wearing a super nerdy outfit. He will trick her into not bringing a spare outfit, and, we have school photos tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Then, we will have plenty time to laugh at her all year long, giving her what it feels like to be treated the way she treats everyone else.

"Okay, Maddie! Tomorrow, you will be just like Aline is to everyone!" I gave her a pep talk. "We will make her regret ever messing with you. Me. Everyone." We all grinned, and let Izzy do a large makeover.


	13. From not to Hot (Jace POV)

**Hello everyone! This is a Jace POV chapter! Yay! It's about the Aline prank thing. I will not write one in Clary's perspective for the prank scene, so enjoy this one! **

JACE POV

I texted Aline at one in the morning, and immediately got a text back from her.

J- Are you there?

A- 'Course.

J- So, I was wondering if you could wear a super nerdy outfit tomorrow? Every girl that I like is gonna wear it. You are the top of the list so far, but to guarantee that you win my attention, wear a super nerdy one. Like, extremely nerdy.

A- Of course, Jacey!

J- And don't call me 'Jacey'. And, don't bring a spare outfit, either.

A- Okay, sugar.

I shut off my phone and lay in bed for awhile, thinking about the hard day ahead of us. This better work, cause Aline thinks that I still like her.

* * *

My mom knocked at the door. "Hon, wake up!" I groaned. Then I remembered the prank. I abruptly got dressed and rushed to school, forgetting about breakfast. I was too eager to find out what will happen. Will she fall for it? Or will she catch what we are doing? I have to keep my hopes up. Fingers crossed.

* * *

I walked into the school casually, with my hands in my pockets. "Jaaaaaaaacey! I'm wearing a nerdy cooooooostume!" I put on a large, fake smile on, and waved to her. "Hey, A," I said "nice costume. But I think you need to make it even nerdier. You are wearing makeup. Take it off. And, wear a tie. In fact, I brought one just for you. See how special you are? I even sabotage the other girls' chances."

"Well, of course, I know that I am special. But, it make it way better because u think so too!" She ran off to the bathroom, and sighed. I don't think she could get even more dumb. I doubt that there is a brain up there in her head. Just...cobwebs from lack of use.

I walked down the hallway and grabbed my phone out. I scrolled through the many pictures I took at Clary's house from the camera that she gave me. Then, I uploaded all the photos from the camera to my laptop, and from my laptop to my phone. The re were pictures of Clary and her friends laughing...and Clary is so beautiful even without makeup. I wonder–"Jacey! Are you looking at pictures of me on the phone? Cause you better be. I wiped off all my makeup. And put on this lame tie." Aline interrupted my thoughts. Then, to my relief, Clary, Isabelle, Helen, Maia, and Maddie walked into the school. I guess they changed their minds and all did makeovers. Maddie, though, looked like a whole new person. Her chocolate brown hair was let down loose, and curled. She wore coloured contact lenses to make her dull gray eyes a vibrant blue. I bet that she also borrowed a dress from one of the girls, because the dress was a shade of hot pink with a pink bow tied to the back. The heels she wore matched the dress just perfectly. The thick layer of mascara and lipstick matched the whole outfit, like the last piece to a puzzle. But the one I really was paying attention to, was Clary. As beautiful as always, she wore a black chiffon dress with black sparkly heels. I saw an angelic power charm dangling on a thin chain around her neck.

* * *

We lined up to get our pictures taken. Aline, with that dumb mind of hers, thought that it was the pictures for 'Jace's attention'. She asked why every guy was here too, and I said that they are lining up to be my friend. Clary and her friends were right I front of me. Aline came out and said "Ha, you whole group of Losers, I am the best. Jace said that the nerdiest looking person here gets to date him and everything. Of course you want to enter, but with hot outfits like that...just...wow. You are gonna lose." Clary smirked. "No, Jace tricked you. Today is the school class pictures. For the year book. So we tricked you into wearing the nerdy outfit. Be the nerd for once. So, _ha_ to _you_!" We laughed as Aline stomped her foot down. "Jace! They are lying. Right? RIGHT?" "Nope, Aline. I'm sorry, but you are too cruel to everyone. Seriously." She started yelling. "_How dare you! All of you! I am the best, no one else, and if I can't have Jace, then no one should!_" I shook my head. Drama queen.

* * *

I met up with Clary in the garden, just to communicate over how the plan went. "That was perfect, Jace! Great idea!" She praised.

"You guys did the large makeovers. You know, Aline called you guys hot. And she only ever calls herself that. Not that, you know, you're not...I think you are pretty, um, pretty." I said, then turned red in embarrassment. She blushed.

"Thanks." She said. I decided to change the subject. "Hey, the Talent Show is tomorrow! So..." We kept droning on and on about how we feel about the Talent Show, and how nervous we were.

* * *

**'Sup! I hope you liked this second Jace POV. It's a bit shorter than regular chapters, but I still hope it's just as good! Love those reviews lately! Review, comment, follow and favourite! Thx!**


	14. Talent Show (Finally!)

**Hi-hi! So! Enjoying so far? If you like what you read, follow, favourite, comment, and/or review! Thx, you guys!**

* * *

That prank went perfectly. Today, we have school off, because of the Talent Show. I got my outfit ready the night before, and called Isabelle for a makeover. She gave me some lessons, so while she was doing mine, I was doing hers. I added thick layers of blue eyeshadow for Izzy, while she put on some shimmery gold on me. We were finishing up when I heard the doorbell ring through the house. "I'll go get it!" I pulled up the lace trail of the dress and ran down the stairs. "Hey, Clary! Ready? I can give you and Isabelle a ride to the school auditorium. It's gonna be awesome. This famous recording artist will be there. "Yeah, just, uh, give me and Isabelle a minute to finish up everything." I turned and ran up the stairs, nearly tripping over my dress. "Iz, Jace wants to give us a ride to the auditorium. Let's go." I grabbed my heels sitting in the corner of the room. "Wait! Clary! Final touch..." She added gold hair glitter to my hair. "There! Now we can go."

I hugged Isabelle when it was almost her turn. "Good luck!" I said. She smiled. Then, they announced her onto the stage. Biting my lip, I turned to Jace. Wish me luck. My turn next! Then, the duet is after, what, like, five more people."

"Four, actually, but yeah...break a leg! I mean, like, not literally."

"Thanks, Jace."

i stepped onto the stage, and got ready. As soon as the music started, I got lost into the music. Singing, to me, is like a painting. First it starts small, but as the music comes in, louder, the painting gets more detailed, and by the chorus, the painting is bursting of colour, and when it is the end of the song, it's like that painting is hung on a very important wall.

I stepped off the stage and met with Isabelle in the room they were holding snacks. I grabbed a double chocolate cookie off the table. I didn't realize that Maddie was standing by until she spoke. "You were so good, both of you! I wish I could sing. And dance. Or act. Or-" "You have your own talents. You are great at many things, Maddie. I promise." I interrupted her. "Oh, I have to get back. I'll be starting any minute now." "No you won't!" I heard a familiar voice say. Aline. "What do you mean...?" Izzy asked. "I mean, I know that you tricked me for the picture day thing. But now, I get my revenge. Hey! Teacher!" She yelled. "Yes, Miss Penhallow?" The teacher said. "Clary stole my lucky charm bracelet!" My eyes widened. "What?! No! I didn't!" Aline reached into my pocket and said "Hey! Here it is!" The teacher grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the office. I swear that Aline put it in there. "Hey. Can you check the cameras? I swear I didn't take it."

"Fine. But if you did, you are expelled." He pressed play. Then, I saw Aline put the bracelet in my pocket. "That...lier!" I said. The teacher said I could go. I ran to the stage, just in time for our turn. "Where were you?" Jace whispered as we walked onto stage. "Long story. Tell you later." Again, I was lost into the music as stared at the audience, and sung my heart out.

* * *

"That was awesome, Clary!" Isabelle gave me a high five. I couldn't help but to grin. It did feel good to sing in front of all those people. We all laughed and talked for what seemed like an hour when an announcement went on:_ 'Would all boys and girls who performed please meet backstage for the awards.'_ Isabelle, Jace, and I ran to the auditorium. I brushed my hair with my fingers, and smoothened my dress, as the host called us all out. "Okay! So, now that everyone is here, we will announce the winners! Third place for the solo goes to...Isabelle Lightwood!" We all cheered and Izzy practically skipped to the front of the stage. They handed her the trophe. "Second place...Aline Penhallow!" Whoa. Aline is second, for the first time ever. "And, for first place...goes to Clary Fray! Congrats, Clary! You get a record deal!" It was so hard not to go crazy with excitement.

"Alright! Next, are the top winners for the duet! Third goes to Seelie and Meliorn! Second...Magnus and Alec! And first...Wow! For the first time ever, the winner of the solo is also winner of the duet round too! Congrats Jace and Clary! So, that wraps up the show for this year, hope you enjoyed!" The velvet curtains swung in front of us. I jumped up and down. Isabelle joined me and we both squealed. "Um, excuse me, Clary Fray, and Jace Wayland...this is your chance. To become famous. Now, call me when you guys are ready. I want a song written by you two and then I want to make a major music video. Got it? Now, I gotta go. Any questions, just call me." She handed us each a business card. I was smiling from ear to ear. I even threw my arms around Jace and hugged him. "OMG! This feels like a dream!"

* * *

The next day, we planned to celebrate at my house with cake, and a hang out. I specifically Drew and painted my own invitation cards and gave them out in the morning. I specifically gave Aline a card that said "You are NOT invited to my party!". Her face literally turned red when I gave it to her. It all felt like a dream.

* * *

**Hai Peoples! Next chapter will be about the party. And wow, I can't believe I wrote this chapter and that l****ast chapter in less than a day! I am so proud. Anyway, I hope you review,comment, follow, and favourite! Thanks, all of you!**


	15. Perfect

**Greetings, readers and writers! So, I've gotten a question about whether or not that there will be Clace. So to answer it, yes, of course there will be Clace. Clary and Jace is my favourite couple! Of all the novels and novellas that I read, Mortal Instruments are my favourite. In fact, I was planning to make this chapter a Clace chapter. Gradually, throughout the next chapters, the Clace will grow. I hope that answered your question! And, the recent reviews have been amazing! I love them! But especially, there is one that kinda warmed me up...and I feel really good about that one review! It's written by stayaliveh, on December 24/25, depending where you live. (It's kinda weird, but whenever I am having a bad day, I just scroll through a bunch of reviews, and I end up giggling.)! Enjoy! (Reviews are the most appreciated!)!**

* * *

As soon as the doorbell first rang, I had to open the door nonstop. Isabelle came first, then Helen, and Maia came about the same time as Maddie. Jace actually showed up, to my surprise. He even brought flowers. "Thanks!" I said as I sniffed them, inhaling the sweet and pleasant smell of the flowers. I set them inside of a crystal vase and set it on my vanity desk in my room. I rushed back down stairs. "Congrats, Clary!" Helen patted my back. I smiled. "Um...Can I borrow you for a minute, Clary?" Jace asked. I nodded, and walked over to the kitchen. "So, I was thinking...will you go out with me? Anytime, I'll clear the schedule for it. Just, before you say no, can you at least give it a shot? Please?" He asked. I closed my eyes for a while. "Yeah. Sure. We will give it a try." I said. He grinned. "This Saturday. At that really fancy restaurant just out of the city. What do you say?"

"Perfect!" I said. I casually walked to the living room. "Isabelle!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the corner of the room. "So...Jace asked me out." I said, just because she deserves to know. "Oh. Em. Gee!" She yelled, and I clamped her mouth with my hand. "Shhhh!" I whispered. "Oh, yeah." We both walked back to the couch. Jace brought his guitar, so while he was playing some Christmas songs, we all sang along. Some of us even did some karaoke solos.

Soon, it was time for them to leave. Jace confronted me and tucked a strand of my red hair behind my ear. I blushed. "See you on Saturday." He said, and I nodded, closing the large wooden door behind him. I leaned against the wall and slid down. I buried my head in my palms, thinking, does Jace really like me? If I could go and read his mind, just for a minute, I would be ever so happy already.

* * *

"Clary! Jace is here!" My dad yelled to me from the bottom of the stairs. I was just finishing up with the sea blue nail polish. Earlier, I had put on an ombré eyeshadow of sea green and sea blue. I had a blue hi low dress, that happened to match my makeup, and then did my hair. I had tied it up, in a formal way. I raced down the stairs and smoothed my dress down. "Hi!" I waved. He smiled. We both walked to his car, as soon, we were driving off to Idris, a very fancy and formal restaurant.

When we arrived, just before we stepped inside, Jace said "Here," Jace pulled the ties and pins out of my hair, letting the soft, red curls fall down my bare back. "There. Much better." He said. We stepped into the restaurant and pulled a chair. He gestured for me to sit. The waitress confronted us and took a look at Jace. She excused herself and ran to her friend, and whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. "Omg, he is such a hottie! Do you think that he is gonna ask me out?" Her friend gave her a funny look. "Isn't he going out with that red head over there?" The first girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He might dump her for me. And, they might not even be going out." "It's a romantic restaurant, Chelsea." Chelsea rolled her eyes a second time.

"Hello, welcome to Idris, and we hope you enjoy your evening. I'm Tiffany, and I'll be your waitress today. May I suggest the salmon Wellington? Or, today's special salad, if you are a vegetarian?" "I'll have the salmon Wellington, and...she will have..." "Oh, uh, the same." I replied, quickly. Tiffany leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Sorry, really, about my friend Chelsea. She just thinks that Jace is cute. You are really lucky, you know. Not that...you don't really deserve it. Enjoy your dinner!" She walked away, leaving me feeling a little awkward. "So..." We both said at the exact same time. I glanced around the room, and saw that it truly was amazing. The ceiling was clear glass, so perfect, that you could see the stars that were already out. It was dimly lit, setting a romantic mood. There were roses hanging everywhere, with beautiful, leafy vines strung across the building, inside and out. There were even rose petals sprinkled onto the floor, purposely, and so it smelled really good. The few lights that lit up the place were a brilliant red, and I could bet everything I have that those were crystal. It was truly a beautiful setting.

The food finally arrived. I took a bite, and of course, it was flawless. "Wow," I took a sip of sparking cider. "This place, the setting...the food...the service...it's so good. More than good...it's perfect!"

* * *

He dropped me off at my house at quarter to nine. "Thanks for the dinner. It was just...perfect." I said. I also could've sworn that Jace muttered "And so are you." I waved and shut the door. Do I like Jace? Perhaps more than I wanted to. Does he like me? Maybe. Just...maybe." I smiled as I walked into the living room, and mindlessly gazing out the window. "I take it that it went well." My dad said, while he was watching baseball. I just sighed happily, with my chin propped up onto the windowsill.

* * *

"Are you...like...an 'official' thing now? Or..." Isabelle asked. "Um, I don't know..." Isabelle shook her head. "You have to find out...you know that."

* * *

**Hello! I hope you are enjoying! Review, comment, follow, and favourite! Thx!**


	16. Beaches and Picnics (With Jace!)

**Hello guys! I really hope you enjoy, because Clace is finally starting! Remember, I do not have much time on my device right now for fanfic, but I will update as much as I can. Tune in often to see if I have posted something! Encouragement to keep on writing with my time is very much appreciated! (Though I'm not saying that I'm stopping this fanfic.) Also, I was asked if I could make the chapters a little longer. So, we will have a vote. The two alternatives are:**

**1\. I keep it like it already is, taking about a few days to update a normal chapter**

**2\. I write about 500 more words per chapter, but taking over a week per chapter. And, by the complete end of this whole fanfic, there will be less chapters in total, because more will be written each chapter.**

**After you read this message, I would love if u voted. Mean while, I will write my chapters as normal, and I will announce what the choice is, on January 10. If no one votes, it stays the same. I might announce it early, if there aren't more than 20 votes by January 2. And, no voting more than once. If I find out, I won't count those extra votes. Plz write in review or p.m.! Thank you to those who are voting! **

**~ShadowhunterLuv**

* * *

"Maddie! There you are! I have been looking everywhere. Literally. Do you want to come over to mine tomorrow?" Isabelle said. "Oh, sorry Isabelle. I'm really busy. I have to get ready for my cousin's birthday. It's in three days...so...I can't. Plus, it's at the beach, manning there is a lot of extra planning as well. I would love to, though. Actually, do you want to help me set up? And come to the party? Emma said that I could invite anyone." "Oh, Maddie. You just don't know me. I love to decorate. And I love parties." Isabelle said, putting a hand on Maddie's shoulder. I smiled. "Yeah...she even painted her own room. It looks like a rainbow that exploded."

* * *

I was debating on what I should wear to the party. It would be during the day, at the beach, and everyone would be there. Maddie's cousin, Emma Carstairs, is a very, er, popular kid in Mortal High. Not the Aline type of popular. More like...known for inner and outer strength, self confidence, and great combat skills that she inherited from her parents. Emma is also very stubborn. Very. And, last time a guy asked her out, he limped out of school with a broken arm, sprained wrist, purplish looking face, shattered ankle, and a mild concussion. You _do not_ want to mess with Emma. No way. Under_ any circumstance._

I ended up calling Isabelle over to get ready. We already decorated the beach house that they owned. There were streamers everywhere, and balloons. There was even a piñata and a baseball bat. Of course, who would forget the cake? It was a fourteen layer one, for her fourteenth birthday. I managed to find tiny icing cakes and presents to decorate the side and the top of the actual cake.

"Okay, so what look are you going for?" Isabelle asked. I shrugged. She pulled out a few two-piece swim suits. Three, I counted briefly. One, was pale pink, with a white wrap. Another, was white, with small floral patterns here and there. There was a purple wrap for that. And the last one was black, with a lightly sparkly surface, sparkles only visible under direct sunlight, with a wrap that was white, and seemed flowy, like a light, thin skirt. I picked up the last one. "Thought that you'd like this one." She grabbed the floral one, and I lead her to the guest room's bathroom. I walked back to mine, and slipped it on.

I grabbed my custom made surf board. It was painted white, with, of course, an Angelic Power rune in the middle. Isabelle had wanted me to teach her how to surf, so she bought one. I told her to rent one instead, but she said that if she was gonna learn, she might as well buy one, because she plans to practise a lot. I grabbed my black flip flops, and headed out of my front door, with Izzy trailing behind. I raced her to the beach,and obviously, she won. I am not the most active, when it comes to running. Especially against Isabelle. "Clary! Isabelle! You finally came!" Emma Carstairs greeted us at the beach house. I dropped off her gift at the table that was already stacked with them, and joined Isabelle on the beach. In the distance, I saw Jace, talking with a bunch of his buddies by the shore of the beach. Emma's best friend, Julian Blackthorn, was helping his little sister, Dru, build a sand castle. Maddie was playing with Julian's brother, Tavvy, who was even younger than Dru.

* * *

My hair was dripping wet when we walked back to shore from surfing. Isabelle still did very good, for her first time. I was walking in the shallow water that came up to my calf, when Jace confronted me. "Hey, Clare Bear!" He said. "Too early for nicknames, Jace." I joked. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked. "Wait, what, now? My hair is dripping wet, in case you didn't notice."

"Yes, now. Dry it later. I've got something to show you."

* * *

"Here we are." He lead me to a part of the beach that I have never seen before. It's sand was a beautiful golden, and the palm trees were perfectly shaped. Jace laid a blanket out and grabbed some food out of a basket. "What do you like? I have fruits, salad, and cheese sandwiches. Plus lemonade. Not much. I was invited on short notice by Isabelle, for some weird reason." We ate, talking about humiliating pasts about ourselves. Afterwards, we laid on the blanket, looking at the perfect clouds that were drifting by. "Oh! That one looks like a bird!"

"I think it is one." I said.

"No. I'm sure it's a cloud."

"You are delusional." I joked.

"That hurts!" He said, putting a fake upset face on.

"Whatever." We kept on looking at the puffy clouds drifting by until I realized that Isabelle must be looking for me. "Um, gotta run. Izzy must be wondering where I went."

"Hey Clary! So, are you like, a couple or..."

"Oh. Uh, no. But, he called me Clare Bear, and we went to this beautiful spot on the beach where we had a picnic and everything."

"OMG!" She squealed.

* * *

**Remember to vote (see top of this ch.)! **


	17. Frustrated!

**Enjoy, and remember to vote and review! (So far, the winning alternative is 1, but 2 is close. Very close. So, vote for the one you like more, cause there will be a chance that your alternative might win! Every vote counts!)!**

* * *

I threw a crumpled sheet of paper at the wall. It was littered by sheets of discarded paper that I wasted trying to let my creative juices flow. At first, I tried to write some lyrics, for the new song that my manager told me to start writing. I can't really say that I am good with words. After I failed at the writing, I decided that I needed to calm down with art. In my art work that I pictured in mind, there was smoke everywhere. Things burning, wait, no. 'Burning' doesn't describe it well enough. Falling–yes, that's it. Like everything is falling apart, and in the middle of it all, was Jace. Feathery wings sprouted from his back, like angel wings. And radiating from him was good energy, wiping out the shadows...

I attempted to draw it, after my dream, or, nightmare, rather. I almost got it, but just like the first ten times, I messed up. I was frustrated as ever, because the 'creative juices' are not 'flowing'. Meaning, kinda like writer's block, but with art. I grabbed my diary and began to draw, frustratingly. I drew instead of write...so instead of words, there were pictures, describing everything, my thoughts, feelings, everything that went on in my life. I drew a picture of me, sitting on my desk, with a frustrated face on, trying to draw and write. So basically what was happening right now.

My phone rang, just as I finished attempting and failing to draw that picture of my nightmare. Again. I picked it up, my face clearly red. "Hello?" I said, with no patience. "Whoa, Clary! Bad mood today!" A familiar voice said.

"Jace? I am seriously having trouble with the song writing. And drawing, too!" I complained.

"You've just been working too hard on it. You need to chill. How about today, we go out, just to relax. 'Cause it seems that you really need that right now." He offered.

"Sure."

"I'll be at yours in fifteen minutes."

After I hung up, I flung the closet door open. "What do I wear..." I muttered. I pulled a blue crop top out, with a pair of black denim-looking shorts, and my black converses. I was ready just in time, cause as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, he rang the doorbell. "Hello Clary!" He waved. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I shouted. "So where do we go first?" I asked, as we headed out to the front door. "What calms you down?"

"Art."

"Besides that. You already tried."

"Icecream!"

"Icecream. Ok." He lead me to the nearest DQ he could find, and as soon as we stepped in, I smelled the sweet scent of icecream. "What flavour do you want?" He asked, "or do you prefer a sundae? A blizzard?"

"Oreo blizzard. My favourite."

We waited in line in silence.

I spooned the blizzard into my mouth, and I smiled in delight. Jace chuckled. "What else do you normally do?" He asked.

"Girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?"

"Yeah, like shopping for cute pieces of clothing. And temporarily dying our hair fun colours. And manicures, and pedicures. The like."

"Okaaaaaay..."

"I don't enjoy it that much. I mean, yeah, sure I do, but it's not very...amusing. I'd rather be curled up in my bed with a book or sketch pad. But it's what Isabelle likes, so I tag along. After all, she is my first friend. If it weren't for her, I would have already moved on to another school. You know. I was a loser. But you know, almost everyone here made me feel welcomed...and, I found myself here. Like, I found who I really am. People resented me because they thought I was 'smart'. But that doesn't mean I can't be fun, normal. You know? Sorry, I must be boring you with this. I don't normally spill my feelings." I blushed, afraid that he might actually think I'm self indulgent to talk about myself like that, just out of the blue.

"Nah. S'okay."

"Whew. I'm glad you don't think I'm weird."

"No, you are not. But I'll tell you what you are. You are smart, but you aren't a bragger. You are modest, in other words. You put others first, and you're kind. And fierce when you need to be. Even though you are small, you are brave–"

"Brave? Nuh uh. I'm not."

"Then how about when you stood up to Aline for Maddie? No one dares to do that. No one but you." He said. I blush, so my cheeks were dark pink.

"And you know what?" He said, "you are also pretty. But you don't realize it. That makes you just that much better than Aline." I blushed a deep red.

"You don't have to lie to me." I said.

"I'm not lying. I swear I am telling the truth."

i checked the time on my phone. "Jace...gotta go. I have an idea for the song."

I ran back to my house. Instantly, I wrote down what I got.

_'I was sitting alone by the wall...I had nothing at all...but when you passed by me...you could seeeeeeeeee!_

_'That I wasn't just a shadow! That I really meant to belong! You came up to me, and pulled me free from the forces pulling me down...oooh!_

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!_

_'I'll never look back, if you are here by my side! And no matter what goes wrong we'll pull each other up, and if we get lost, in the shadows grasping out, we'll just see the brighter side!_

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!_

_'In the end! We'll still stand together! And forever moooooooooooore!_

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!_

_'From the start! From the start! Frooooom...the...start!'_

i finished the song, and called up Jace.

"Meet me at mine tomorrow. I finished my first song!"

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, but that song right there? I wrote it myself. Never thought song writing would be so hard! Btw, the lyrics are about Jace. You can think of this song as any type you want. Slow? Fast? You choose for yourself. Reviews are very much appreciated! (And comments on how I did with the lyrics to the song is also loved, just so I can figure out if I should add a few more into the fanfic. This fanfic might be longer with a few extra songs.) and vote too!**


	18. Celebrating for Music

**'Sup, everyone! Remeber to vote if you already haven't (see ch.16)! All votes are needed! (So far, choice number 1 is winning! Don't like it? Vote for number 2! Love it? Vote to keep number 1 in the lead!)****also, I got a question if that song in the last chapter was real or not, and my answer is...um, no, not really. I made up the lyrics in bed. I'm alright with lyrics...but not the music part. So you can imagine the tune for yourself! This is not a real song, just one by me. I'm sorry if there are any songs like this that's already made, if so, then I did not know. I hope that answered your question! **

* * *

I swung open the door. "Jace! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I finished writing the song!" "Congrats." He said, as soon as he stepped into the house. I hopped onto the piano bench. As I started the intro, I noticed that he was listening intently.

'_'I was sitting alone by the wall...I had nothing at all...but when you passed by me...you could seeeeeeeeee!_

_'That I wasn't just a shadow! That I really meant to belong! You came up to me, and pulled me free from the forces pulling me down...oooh!_

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!...'_

I was ending the song when my mom poked her head into the room and said "Bravo, Kiddo!"

"Mom. Were you eavesdropping?"

"Uh, no."

"Mom!" I could tell she was lying. I stomped up the stairs, dragging Jace with me. "Can't get privacy here, no matter what!" I sighed.

"Seriously, though, Clary, that was so good. What's it called?" Jace said.

"I haven't really thought about that, actually. Hmmm...let's see."

"How about 'The Start'?" He suggested.

"That's perfect, Jace! Thanks!"

"No problem. Do you want to celebrate at Sugar? Or Idris?"

"Sugar. I haven't been there in a while." We headed to Sugar, as I smiled, staring at the screen on my phone, texting to Isabelle.

C- I've finally finished my first song!

I- Congrats, C! Can I see it? Or hear it, rather?

C- I haven't recorded it at all, but I can send you the lyrics. I have it on my phone.

I- That would be fine. Oh, I called your house, and your mom said you went out with a cute blonde guy. So I figured you might be at Sugar, with Jace.

C- Yep. Whatcha doing?

I- After-New-Years-Shopping. I do it every year. I would have invited you but...you're with Jace!

C- Gtg. Food just arrived on the table.

I- 'Kay, Girl! Remeber- DETERMINE THE RELATIONSHIP.

C- Bye.

i sent her the lyrics, and shut off my phone. On the table,there was a huge icecream cake. It spelled 'Congrats, Clary!'. "How did you...get this...done so...fast?" I stammered. "Pre-ordered it. Ta da!"

"Thanks! But how are we ever gonna finish it?" I asked.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped from behind our seats. I almost screamed. Isabelle, Maia, Helen, and Maddie started to hug me. "Can't-breathe!" I choked out. "Sorry!" Maia said, "we just totally got over-excited!" I smiled. We all had a price of cake. It was delicious. Of course, we caused a riot in the café. The manager had to kick us out, due to the fact that everyone was yelling their heads off. Isabelle actually spoke up. "No."

"Vhat did you say to me, young lady? I am zee boss. Vhat I say, GOES. I don't care 'ow special dis iz, you eizer stop yelling or get your ugly butts out of 'ere!" She had a French accent.

"I don't CARE what you say. I might NOT be the boss, but you are gonna leave us ALONE, and you're. Gonna. Like. It." She scowled.

"Whoa! Isabelle, calm down." I said. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Sank you! Now I must get back to zee kitchen...please be less...noisy."

"Izzy! What were you thinking?" Helen said.

"Well, I mean, I really hate it when I come across controlling people. Like, Aline, for instance." We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hello, Clary." Said Imogen, my manager said when I called her, "how may I help you?"

"Uh, Imogen, I finished my first song, like you told me to."

"And when may I hear this song?"

"How about tomorrow at ten in the morning? At Alicante Records."

"Ok. Tomorrow. Ten a.m. Alicante Records. We will hear the song. And if we like it, we will make a music video."

"Perfect!" I hung up, and texted Isabelle.

C- Izzy, are you there?

She texted a minute after.

I- Yeah.

C- You'll never guess what!

I- Actually, I'm guessing that you just called Imogen. And, you are going to sing your song to her Alicante Records. Plus, you are getting a music video. If it's good, which I think you are. Wait...not think. Know.

C- Thanks. And how did you guess that? I bet that you don't know the time.

I- Ten o'clock.

C- a.m. Or p.m?

I- obviously pm!

C- wow. Ur good.

I-Thanks!

* * *

The next day, I headed out to Alicante Studios. I picked a more casual outfit. A black off shoulder tee, and a pair of dark washed ripped denim shorts. I grabbed my black ankle boots and headed out of the door. I slung my leather backpack onto the passenger seat in the car and started the engine.

Just recently, I got my drivers license. My parents surprised me with a new car as well. They are too nice sometimes.

* * *

"Okay! I'm ready!" I sung my song, all of it. I had it memorized easily, so I wasn't really nervous about making a mistake in the words.

"That was actually really good! I wasn't even expecting quarter of how good you are! You know, talent like this comes seldom. We need to create a music video for this. The best ever. Now...how good are you with dancing? And what do you want for the video?"

"Um..."

* * *

**Hello! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. It's just...well, I'm very busy. But, I have pushed myself as far as possible to write this chapter for all of you readers! I hope you enjoy! And keep voting, also, reviews are very appreciated!**


	19. Music Videos and Relationships

**Hi everyone! So...I hope you are enjoying, even though I'm really busy lately, I always try to find time for fanfic. I love to read it, and to write it. Although I may not be that experienced as some writers, I still hope it is good. I hope to be a writer one day, so for a quick start, I have decided to write fanfic. My goal is for everyone who reads my story to enjoy, at least a little bit. So if you don't, I'm sorry, I'm trying. If you do, I'd love to hear it! Thanks to everyone who has read my fanfic from the start to here, to have the patience to read, even through the more boring parts!**

I came up with a general idea for my video.

So first, for that first little bit, I would be sitting in the alley way, everything dark, dressed in black, all drenched in the pouring rain, singing "_I was sitting alone by the wall...had nothing at all..."_

And then someone walks past me, in white...I sing "_when you walked by me, you could see! That I wasn't just a shadow...that I really meant to belong! You came up to me and pulled me free from the shadows pulling me down...oooh_." And he reaches a hand out towards me and pulls me up. As soon a I am getting pulled up, everything turns. From an old, dark alley to a fresh green meadow with daisies blooming everywhere. My clothes, from black...to a fresh, clean green. The rain vanishes, and the sunlight dances across everything. Then I continue singing _"when the days are dark, you stand by me! And when the days are worse, you stand by me! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see me from the start! From the start!_" While we ran through the misty roads, hand in hand. Then the scene shifts and we stand on a beautiful forest _'I'll never look back, if you are here by my side!"_ I sing, then as we run deeper into the forest, the shadows form into a dark smoke kind of devouring us in it, while I sing_ "No matter what goes wrong we'll pull each other up, and if we get lost, in the shadows grasping out, we'll just see the brighter side!" _Then in the distance, there is a light...and we break free together...and then we sing the chorus together while we run through the ruins of once a beautiful city. _'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh!" _then, we just swing around in the middle of nowhere, "E_ven when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!" _then, we finally run back to the meadow, we sing "_In the end! We'll still stand together! And forever moooooooooooore!" _then the chorus when we just dance around the meadow, happily. Then, the chorus.

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!_

_'From the start! From the start! Frooooom...the...start!"_

Okay. So...maybe more of an exact idea. And maybe who would be there with me. Of course, I would never had really told anyone that. "Clary? CLARY!" Isabelle clapped her hand I front of me.

"What?"

"Were you daydreaming?"

"More like thinking."

"Ooh la la. About Jace?"

"No." Technically, I wasn't lying. Sure, I meant for Jace to be the one there, after all, I wrote that song about us, but...still. I wasn't thinking directly about him. Not really. I think.

"So did you hear a thing about what I said?" Izzy asked.

"No. Sorry," I apologized, "what were you saying though? I'd bet it was interesting."

"Yeah! Just saying, there is this carnival that starts around this time of year. And...It's the perfect time to ask Jace about whether...you know."

"Okay...I'll take your advice for it."

* * *

Later that day, Jace approached me in front of my locker. "Clary! So...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Carnival with me? This Saturday?" He asked. "Are you asking me out?" I joked. "Yeah...I mean it. I actually want to 'go out' with you. Like, together. You know, it's hard to...say-" I cut him off before he could say anything more. "Jace, I've been wanting to ask you if um, we were, uh, 'official'? You know, like, are we just friends, or..." "Clary. Since the first time I saw you, I knew that I liked you. I mean, I've obviously dated before. But it's kinda like I wasn't even there. But when you came to Mortal High, I woke up. I've never felt so alive. So does that answer your question?" He said. I blushed like crazy. "Yeah." I replied, sounding small. "Great. See you tomorrow then? I'll pick you up by five." I smiled, and ran out of the school. "Isabelle!" I ran to her, out of breath. "I Determined The Relationship. So...I guess it's official!" "Oh. Em. GEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed. I grinned, "Also, he asked me out to the Carnival tomorrow!" Isabelle squealed again. I clamped my hand on her mouth. "Izzy! Shush!" I said. She smiled, embarrassed.

* * *

I told them my plan for the video. Imogen said that it was a great idea, but she was thinking to do a lot of special effects, even the rain. I disapproved. I wanted it to look as real as possible. So for the rain, it will be real. It will take place in a really damp area here in Manhattan. And as for the meadows, I have a perfect place in mind. A beautiful place. Even the woods, I will have it shot without special effects, except for the shadows part. And a few other things.

Imogen said okay to those things, and said that she would worry about finding a male to do the video with me. "No." I said. "Why not?" Imogen questioned. "I found someone myself. Who can act. And sing."

* * *

Later that day, I called Jace. "Hey! So, what's up?" He said. "Nothing, just wondering...do you want to be in the music video? I mean, otherwise I'd be shooting it with a stranger. Who I don't even can sing or not. Or act. Or look decent enough that they don't need makeup. Or that they don't need auto tune. I hate auto tune." I spilled.

"Yeah, of course I want to!" He said, sounding really excited.

"Then I will tell Imogen."

Right after that, I called Imogen. "Hello? Imogen? He said he wanted to do it."

"And who might this person be?" She asked.

"Wayland. Jace Wayland."

* * *

**Heeeello! Enjoying so far? Review! Haven't voted yet? Vote! Thanks for reading!**


	20. The Carnival

**Hi! I've gotten a question saying if I wanted to be a pop star or musician or something like that. My answer is yeah, half-half. Since I was six, till maybe eleven. Then I started thinking that maybe it might be impossible. After all, I'm not that...I dunno. I just don't think that I'll get into the music industry. It's hard, and I believe that I have the smallest chance of getting to be a pop star, or musician, or that type of stuff. For now, I'm aiming for something a little more...reasonable for me. But don't get me wrong, I think anyone here can get in the music biz. Just...maybe not me. No matter how much I wish for it. My point is, that not all dreams come true, but once they fail, just create new ones. Try your best to fulfill your dream as much as possible. And cherish the ones that do come true. So I hope that answered your question, and I hope you guys keep chasing your dreams, because, everything pays off. Even I haven't completely given up on my singing. And everything happens for a reason. So if your dream doesn't work out, just remember, there are many other things for you. You just have to find them.**

* * *

I was worrying about what to wear when my mom knocked on the door. "Clary! Honey, may I come in?" "Yeah, sure mom." I replied, as she walked into the room. "What are you doing? There's clothes everywhere! Oh, right, you are going out with that Jace kid. Pretty good looking. You did well-" "MOM." I shouted. "Okay, okay. Fine" she put her hands up in a surrendering way. I shook my head. I kept looking through my closet. Eventually, just a few minutes after my mom left the room, I found a tank top, and my fitted leather jacket. I slipped on a pair of denim shorts and converses. Then, I headed down the stairs and waited for Jace.

* * *

"What do you want to do first?" Asked Jace. I shrugged. "How about that rollercoaster?" I suggested. It was called 'The Shadowhunter's Journey'. "Sure." He replied.

When we got off of the rollercoaster, everyone around us was queasy, looking like they might burst. There was one twelve year old kid who was still screaming, though the ride was long over. I was laughing. Not at the kid, but because the rollercoaster was so fun. I couldn't help myself. "Whoa Clary. Everytime I bring one of my friends to this ride, they never want to go again. But you actually liked that. And you're not vomiting all over the place, or looking sick, so I get that you like this ride?" Jace guessed. "Duh! This was awesome! I can't even imagine bringing Isabelle here. Even though she might be into this stuff, I still think that this is um, how do I put it, not for her." I smiled. "Yeah..." He agreed. "OMG!" I pointed to a booth in the distance. "One of those balloon dart games! I love those!" I said. We walked up and played a few games of it. As a prize, I got a purple teddy bear. I squished it in a hug. He lead me to a ring toss booth. "Jace, I'm terrible at ring toss." "It's okay. You're already perfect enough for me." He said. I blushed. I watched as he toss the rings agilely, quickly. He won a huge teddy, equivalent size as an eight year old kid. He handed me the stuffy. "Have it." I gleamed, happily. We both ran to the Ferris wheel, where we got the last seat. "Hey, so I had so much fun today. I'm glad we came out. And, tomorrow, we'll be working with Imogen. For the music video. I guess we'll be seeing each other often, eh?" Jace said, staring into the stars that began to show in the dimmed sky. "Yeah." I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of popcorn, cotton candy, and caramel apples. I rested my head on Jace's shoulder. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel halted to a stop. "Uh-oh," I said, "I'm kinda scared of heights. And we are literally at the top. And, the fact that the wind is so strong that it's rocking this back and forth, hard, is not helping." "It's okay! Just don't look down. Okay?" He scooted closer to me. "Okay." I said.

We waited for what seemed like hours. And I was right. It was ten o'clock now. I fell asleep for a while, too. I woke up when the Ferris wheel started moving again, and I slowly lifted my head up. "Uh?" I groaned. "They fixed it. We can get off now." Jace explained, and I slowly nodded. "We should be getting back now," I said. "Yeah." He agreed.

* * *

The music video went perfectly. We only shot the scene for the beginning part, th rain part. We waited till nightfall, and then I got dressed into a long sleeved shirt, and leggings that hug to my legs, because of the rain. I wore thick, heavy boots, with many buckles and laces. Everything was dark. Jace, though, was in a thin white shirt, and jeans. I sung the first part, hugging my knees as I sat and sung, with rain dripping from my hair. That's all we did until the morning, where they dressed me up in a long, wispy dress, that blew in the wind. Instead of making it green though, Imogen decided to make it a white dress, so it could match Jace's outfit. I agreed instantly. We shot all of the meadow scenes, and called it a day. Later, Jace asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner with him. I said yes, happily. We went out to Sugar, sort of celebrating the first day of the music video shoot. We dug into our meals, talking about how awesome the video would look, and how awesome the costumes were. Since after winter break, I haven't heard much about Aline. She must be too ashamed that she lost the Talent Show. To me. And, the fact that we pranked her. She must be having such a hard time, I guess, but she really deserves it. I can't help but wonder if she's planning another prank on me. Her silence is almost eerie.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (As you can guess, maybe the next chapter might be about Aline! Sorry I haven't made one about Aline in a while. I just have been focusing on the music video and all, and Clace!) **


	21. Room 108

**Hi guys! I really hope you are enjoying this chapter! Can you believe it? I've already written 20 chapters (21, including this one!)! I'm sorry it's taking so long to write, but school is back again, and I have homework, and stuff. I still hope that this story is good! Plz review if you like what you read! I can't wait for what's in store for you! (Not necessarily THIS chapter, but I have a good idea planned...just keep looking out for updates!) oh, and this chapter is a mix of a Clary POV, and a Jace POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CLARY POV**

I walked through the hallways of school, not expecting to see Aline. Oh, boy, was I in for a surprise. A very bad one.

"Oh, hey, Loser, what are doing here?" She said.

"This is a public SCHOOL, Aline." I replied.

"Whatevs. Hey, you know, you should really fix that hair of yours. It looks so ugly."

"And you should fix that face of yours. It looks so ugly." I shot back.

"How dare you!" She gasped.

"Look Aline. You might've once been a super popular Drama Queen here, but Aline, you are really no more than an empty blonde hair dye bottle. Hollow and useless. Also, you use hair dye. It's obvious, Aline."

"Okay, okay, fine! So I use hair dye! Is it that obvious that a loser like you would notice, through my beauty?!"

"No, I meant that the fact that you are hollow and useless is obvious. But yeah, also your dyed hair. Seriously, YOU need to fix it." I pointed out.

"ARGGGGGGGHHH!" She yelled in frustration.

* * *

After class, I found a note on my desk. It read,

_'Meet me after school today in room 108. I want to congratulate you on your music video! Remember, today, BEFORE your final music video shoot!' _

I wasn't sure who it was, but it could be Isabelle. I decided to go anyway.

I dreaded through another two hours of school, then I headed to room 108. I walked in and found it empty. "Hello? Hello?!" I said. It was starting to get a little creepy, because 108 was a room, abandoned ages ago. Suddenly, Aline appeared at the door. "I had my doubts that you would come, but you did!" She leaned against the wall, then stalked out the room. She closed the door, and I heard a clicking sound. She locked it from the outside. I lunged for the door, and banged onto it. I tried calling Isabelle, but there wasn't any reception in this room. I sunk against the wall. I tried yelling for a long while, but no one ever comes down this wing. I wondered what would happen now. But I do know, that Aline is gonna do something to my music video. I know, that she'll try to take it for herself.

* * *

**JACE POV **

I waited at Alicante Records for Clary. I was surprised to see Aline instead. "Hey Jacey! Decided to come and wait for the Loser? She won't be coming today." Then she skipped over to Imogen. I hid behind a rack of costumes, listening to what she was saying to Imogen. I know that Aline is up to no good.

"Imogen! Clary said that she quit the music biz. And...um, she wanted ME to do the WHOLE music video shoot. Like, re-do everything, but with ME in it. I mean, I definitely have better LOOKS for this video, you know?" Aline said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, I don't know, if that's what Clary wants, but...well, the video is supposed to be natural. Everything...natural look to it."

"Your point?"

"You look like a Barbie doll. So...fake. Your hair is dyed. You put way too much makeup on. And your clothing looks like a rainbow threw up on you. But...I suppose, since I guess Clary wanted you to do this."

No she wouldn't, I thought. Clary isn't like that. She wouldn't stop like this. She would've given it to Isabelle, if anything. I stumbled from behind the rack, and ran up to them. "Wait! Imogen! She is lying. Clary would never give up her hard work like that. She was so excited over it this morning." I yelled.

"Aline? Is this true?" Imogen asked, clearly puzzled.

"No! He just doesn't know the real brat that Clary is." Aline replied hastily.

"Imogen. Give me two hours to find where she is. And let me talk it out with her." I said, shooting Aline a dirty look.

* * *

I looked at everywhere she might be. Then it hit me. Aline hid her. Probably locked her up. Where would be a place that Aline might lock Clary? Hmm. Wait...a deserted place...no connection...ROOM 108! I rushed to the old, abandoned room and unlocked the door. Clary ran out and swung her arms around my neck. "Thank you! I've been stuck there for hours! What has Aline done?" She said, all in one breath. I explained as we made our way to Alicante Records.

"What a jerk." She said. I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**CLARY POV**

I stormed into to studio, stomping around, trying to spot Aline. I found her by the mic. "Aline! You have a NERVE to do that! You know that this is important to me. You KNOW IT. I can't believe you. Just–you've taken it too far." I smashed a cupcake lying on a table into her face. She screamed and ran off to the bathroom to clean up. I went up to Imogen and explained. Now, Aline is never really gonna get famous, at least not by Alicante records. That, at least, made me feel better.

"Clary?" Jace walked up to me, as I headed back to my house.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Sorry about Aline. She's so...cruel sometimes. And blunt. You know?"

"Yeah. Not your fault. In fact, I want to thank you. So, thank you."

"Anything, for you, Clary." He escorted me back to my house. We stood there, right outside by front door in silence for awhile. Then, I said that I'd better get going. I fumbled with the keys and opened the door. I watched as he walked away, his hair looking as gold as ever. I sighed, and walked up the stairs for a nice, soothing nap, after this long, long day.

* * *

**Hello! Enjoying? Review please! Questions? Just ask! I'll try to answer (though no guarantee). **


	22. Forget and Forgive

**Hi! So I've decided to make this another mix of Jace and Clary POV's! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are every much appreciated!**

* * *

**JACE POV**

"Jace Wayland, may I speak to you?" My coached asked. "Yeah?" I said.

"Aline Penhallow is failing my class. She's not really active. So, as my top student, will you try to teach her to be more...active? I know she cares about being "fit" as you kids would say, but she doesn't like to sweat either. So, you need to show her lots of sports, running exercises, and that type of stuff."

I said yes, because, with coach Alaric, there never is a no. I walked out of the gym, and as soon as I opened my locker, I heard Aline come up to me. "Jacey! I know that you are my 'coach'! Soooo excited!" She put her hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off. "Okay. Training starts tomorrow, at 9:00, because there's no school. Be at my house. We'll start with push ups and sit ups. Then some running." I said quickly, and walked out of the school doors. I saw Clary shivering on the bench, dialling a number on her phone. Then, she yelled in frustration and shoved her phone back into her backpack. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Ugh. I was supposed to walk home today, but now, it's raining. It was so warm this morning, so I didn't think to bring and umbrella, or even a jacket! I tried calling my mom to pick me up, but my phone just died, so...I guess I'll be walking in the rain." She groaned. "I'll give you a ride," I offered, "and here." I took off my jacket and put it over her shoulders. "Thanks." She said.

* * *

**CLARY POV**

I realized that I still had Jace's jacket with me. I took it to his house at 9:00. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. I walked in, and started gapping. Aline's mouth was pressed against his. I ran up to him, and slapped his face, my hand leaving a huge, red mark on his face. "Clary! Let—" he began. "There is nothing for you to say. Not even a week ago, you said that we were official. And then you go around, making out with my least favourite person ever. No wonder why Isabelle said that you were the school heartthrob. I can't believe you. I can't believe I ever liked you." I tossed his jacket into his face, and stormed out of the house. I raced back to my house, and ran up to my room. I sank down onto my bed and cried, with thick, warm tears streaming down my cheek. I texted. Isabelle, explaining all that happened.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at my house. "Hey, Clary, it's okay. In fact, I don't even think that it was Jace's fault. It was probably Aline's fault. You know? I think Jace is just totally innocent. Just talk to him. Okay?" She handed me a box of tissues. "Ok." I wiped my cheeks.

I checked my email, and got a million messages from Jace. My phone even ringed so many times. All went to voicemail.

"Clary? Will you please answer the phone? I am really sorry. Please. I need to talk to you."

i ignored them all.

* * *

The next school day, Jace confronted me at my locker. "Clary. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. Aline-"

"Look, Jace, can you just give me some time. To think...if I can still...trust you." I looked down to my shoes, examining the tattered laces. I finally looked up. He looked as if I'd slapped him again. I turned and walked away, leaving him stunned. I kept on going until I bumped into someone. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. "Hey, um, I'm Alec. I wanted to talk to you about Jace." If I recalled correctly, he was Jace's best friend. I put my hand on my hip and told him to make it quick. "Okay. Well, I know, you just saw him...uh, you know. But I can tell you, I've known Jace for over seven years. And he has never done something like this. I know he didn't mean to. Aline did. Okay? I'm not the best with feelings, but I've seen the way he looks at you. He likes you a lot. That day that you called him, that first time? I was with him. After that, he wouldn't quit talking about you. Jace has never really had that amount of strong feelings for anyone. So give him a chance. Last night, I doubt he even had any sleep. He called me at one in the morning to tell me just how guilty he was. And he also told me that he didn't do it. I believe him. And if I were you, I'd believe him too." I thought about what he said. I nodded and walked away. For the rest of the day, I barely paid attention to anything. But after school, I decided to apologize to Jace, for me jumping to conclusions, without even hearing what Jace had to say.

"Jace, I get that you didn't mean to. I'm sorry that-"

"No, I'm really sorry. I'll do anything...anything to get you to trust me again. Please, just believe me."

"Jace, I came to say that i DO believe you! I'm sorry that I ever even thought that you were that type of people."

"You believe me? You're not mad?"

"It's not your fault." I was crying now.

"Does this mean that everything is back to normal?" He whispered, wiping my cheeks.

I nodded. And there, just like before, he slung his arm around my shoulders, and we walked back to my house. We kept silent, but we were already communicating through our smiles, and the way we gripped each other's hands, tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's a little cheesy. I am really sorry if you think it is. But if you enjoyed this, please review! And I might not be updating as much, I'm really busy. But I will try my best. And, if not, I will update two chapters a week. At least. So enjoy! I love reading the reviews, btw! Thx for reading! Oh, and, the decision about the chapters (see top of ch.16), ALTERNATIVE ONE WINS! *imagine balloons falling and confetti, etc***


	23. Moonlight Date and Movie Roles

**Hi! I just want to say, the first half of this chapter and that last chapter wasn't all my idea. I had some help from my parabatai, michyLuV1018! I had a bad case of writers block, and she gave me a general idea. Meaning the Clary-walks-in-on-Aline-and-Jace idea, wasn't all mine. I only added what she'd do and their reaction, etc. I added the details and wrote it out in my own words, but really, she is a great writer. You should check out her fanfic, that's recommendation from me. **

* * *

I was siting by the ledge of my window, sketching a picture of a scene that we shot in the music video. Then, I heard a knock at my window. Strange, because it's on the second floor. I peered outside and saw Jace sitting on the outside ledge. I was so surprised, I almost screamed. I opened the window, letting him in. "How did you get up here?" I whispered. "I climbed that tree, then jumped to the ledge." I shook my head, "Weren't you scared that you might fall and break something? Cause you know there's a front door, right? Just ring the doorbell." I put away my sketch book. "I know, Clary, but if I did, they probably won't let me take you out," he grinned. I had a puzzled look on my face. "Now? It's like, ten o'clock. What do you possibly have to show me now? Can't it wait for the morning?" He shook his head. "No. C'mon. It's a surprise. Meaning you'll need to be blindfolded." He wrapped a piece of cloth around my eyes, keeping me from even noticing how we even got back out of the house. We walked through many blocks, I would guess, and finally, he un-did the knot that was tying the blindfold. I finally saw what was laying out if front of me. There was a table, and on it was some midnight snacks. There were glasses of soda, and on the table, was a large candle, lighting up the night. It was outdoors, but it wasn't chilly, even for a winter night. The stars glowed, a halo of shining light surrounding it. On the ground around the table was a circle of candles, glowing faintly of red. He pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit on it. I gently sat down. We snacked on the food staring up at the starry sky. We recognized some constellations, which was surprising, since I didn't think he knew any of them.

This, was a surprise worth sneaking out for. We took a short walk along the beach, and we even spotted some beautiful seashells, that seemed to shimmer and glow in the moonlight. I was delighted. Of course, just had over do it by bringing some flowers. They were beautiful, and they seemed to sparkle, as if the were fake, though they felt real. I smiled and thanked him for such a great night. I snuck through an open window in my house. I quickly shut the window, and scrambled back to bed.

* * *

Imogen called me that morning to tell me that they are going to show the full, and finished music video on tv today. I quickly called Jace and Isabelle, and we all ran to my theatre room. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and hopped onto the seat. We all waited for it to begin.

when we finished watching it, we were all so amazed. They made it look great. Even though hardly any of it was special effects. It had such a beautiful setting. Just as it finished, I heard my phone ringing. I raced up the stairs to retrieve it, and picked it just before it would have gone to voicemail. "Hello?" I said. "Clary. This is Jia Penhallow, and you might know my daughter?" I nodded, but then I realized that she can't see me. "Yes." I said, wondering why she would even call me. "Aline has said a lot to me about you." Uh oh. What did she say?! "Um...what?" I managed to choke out. "She has told me that you've written a song, and I watched the video just right now. And, I think you are great material to also act in a movie. Would you be interested?" I almost screamed. But I managed myself. "Yes. Of course!" I said, happily. "Okay, then, we'll be meeting at Alicante Studios, next week at nine in the morning to talk with Imogen about this too. And, I promise,the movie will be shot here in Newyork, so you don't really have to go anywhere, you can still stay at your house." I thanked her, and shut off my phone as I darted down the stairs and told everything to Jace and Isabelle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Slow down. So, you got a role in a movie?" Jace asked. I nodded.

"Cool! But ALINE suggested you to Jia? I don't think that's a good sign...maybe it's a trick or something?" I stared uneasily at Isabelle, then Jace, then to the floor. What is going on? I thought.

* * *

I grabbed my textbook out of my locker and headed to my class. Well, I was about to when I saw Aline sashaying towards me. "Hey. I know, my mom called you yesterday, right? Well, I suggested you because...because...omg, this is hard to say...because I'm SORRY. There. I see that you and Jace...maybe you guys might be better together then I am with him. I see how he looks at you. And I can't believe that I am saying this, but I feel really guilty. But...well, I gave up the role to you. My mom would've given it to me. Oh, and don't expect me to be like this all the time. We are even now, meaning I will no longer be anything like this. Don't let this conversation leak out or else." I nodded and hurried to class.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed! BTW, the beginning of this ch, the idea was michyLuV1018's idea. The rest is mine. Enjoy! And, reviews are SO appreciated! **


	24. The Movie and the Fangirl

**Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying these updates so far, because I have had so much fun writing them for you! Thanks to everyone who has written a review! And, I would very much appreciate it if you continued to! **

* * *

I met Jia at Alicante Records, though Imogen wasn't there quite yet. She was running late due to a traffic jam. I snacked on a bag of chips and scanned my Email. Hmmm...junk mail. Junk mail. More junk mail. OH! There's one from the team that shot my video.

"Hey Clary! So, us, who shot your video! So, I watched it today, and we all decided to congratulate you on your first hit single! We love the song so much! (I put it on repeat constantly)"

after I read the heartwarming congrats note, I replied.

"Thanks, you guys! I'm so glad you like it!:)" I sent it and shoved my phone into my pocket, just as I saw Imogen walk up to us. "Sorry I was late. The traffic was crazy."

We discussed the movie that I'd be in, and the role I'm playing.

"So, the movie is about this superstar, Elise Wood, who's been in the A-list for as long as anyone can remember. On the premiere of her new movie, she goes missing, and no one realizes, except her boyfriend. He goes searching for her, all over the city, and meanwhile, she is lost in a void, endless, and dark, and tortured by a serpent, and only to be freed if the serpent was to be killed. So, her boyfriend, Jordan Kyle, goes looking, bent on finding her, and as he does, he gets influenced on turning back and forgetting about her. Soon enough, the people start forgetting about her, as years ebb away, while Elise is trying to save herself. She soon realizes that there is a balance between evil and good, and if the serpent were to be killed, the balence would be un even. She then realizes, that to kill the serpent, would also endanger the lives of every living creature, as the un balence will devour all of the good side, leaving the evil to stay and eat away all the life. So she sacrifices herself, after she kills the serpent. Then, she is re made as the guardian of Light, and she watches over Jordan, she realizes, that he never gave up hope trying to find her. So, one day, she meets him as a spirit, and says what happened. He said he never gave up, and that everyone, unfortunately, has forgotten her. He said that it was almost like magic, that instantly, people everywhere, already started to forget her. She knows.

The evil, though, has not yet completely died out. The Serpent's followers were never gone. So when they plan to bring the serpent up again, Elise tries to recruit a whole army, called the warriors of Light. They were trained hard by Elise, and everyday, the darkness comes closer.

On the day of the battle, they get ready, finally making a stand against evil. The serpent is gone, but so is Jordan. But he comes back, as the Knight of Balance, and together, Elise and Jordan rule over the land of Light, for eternity.

Okay. That is the BASIC idea. How'd you like to be Elsie Wood?"

For a moment there, I was at a loss of words. I was really glad I got the part. I started nodding.

"Great. We will cast auditions for Jordan in a month. I can't wait to see who will be playing that role!" With that, Jia walked away, leaving me and Imogen alone in the room. I checked my email again, and found a message from Isabelle. It read:

"Message me everything about that movie. ASAP. Thx!"

i laughed and sent her a long message. She replied a little after I got back to my house, but on texting instead. I know she hated to use email when the topic is urgent or exciting because it's so slow.

I- Awesome! I'd be friends with a famous movie actress!

C- :) hehe.

I- what's it called?

C- A The Dark Side: the Uprising.

I- Cool. Gotta go. Cya tmrw.

C- Kay.

I shut off my phone and headed for my room. I quickly threw on a thin exercise tank, and jogging shorts, and rushed out the house for a quick run around the park. I tied my hair up, into a ponytail. I took a deep breath of the morning air. I walked to a cafe and bought a caramel frappuccino and sipped it on a bench, while listening to music on my iPod. As I finished the last sip, I threw it out and continued jogging.

There was a girl, who came up to me and said, "OMG! It's you! Clary Fray! From that music video! I LOVE that song! Can you sign my shirt?" She handed me a marker. I realized that her shirt had the words 'The Start, Clary Fray' painted on it.

"Clary! I'm so glad I met you! And to think I'd be so lucky to even have your signature on my shirt! Oh, I painted this myself. All of my friends made one too! I don't dare ask too much, but could you please, please sign the rest of my T-shirts? I made three, just in case. Can you sign them all? Or is that too much? I'm sorry for sounding so annoying and weird, but I just can't believe I'm meeting you!"

"No problem at all." I said, and signed my name on them all. I smiled as she squealed and ran off. I continued my run, without any interruptions. Though I wouldn't hardly call that girl an interruption. She, in fact, just made my day. I smiled through the whole walk back, and happily sat in bed, sketching a picture of the park, with the birds crowding it.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I hope you like this chapter! Next chapter will be about the auditions for the male role! I hope you enjoy, and if you do, then follow, favourite, review, and comment!**


	25. The Hater

**Hello everyone, readers and writers! I love the reviews that I'm getting!thank you for those who are reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

I sat in a blue chair as the actors come piling into the room, getting ready for the auditions. First up, was a dude, who already made a bad expression on me by saying "Hey. You're that Clary girl, from that music video. The Start. Ugh. I hate that song so much. I almost screamed when I heard it. No offense." He said, just before he entered the stage. I just rolled my eyes. "Okay! Start!"

"Elise! I can't believe you are finally here! I've looked for you, to the corners of the earth! I just feel this is a dream! Elise, promise you'll stay...please..."

i have to admit, he was pretty good. Then, I started my part of the role. "But, alas, I need to go, I'm just a spirit here."

"What do you mean by 'here'?"

"I'm not of the human world anymore. There is more lying beyond that. I was kidnapped, by The Lord of Darkness, this serpent, who has been torturing me for years. I sacrificed myself for the sake of the Light Side. I, in fact, was made into the Guardian of Light. But I mustn't stay, for I have a job elsewhere."

"Elise, I've waited so long to find you, and now that you are here, I can't let you go anymore. Please, at least tell me this is not a dream, that I will see you again, Elise!"

"This, in fact, is a dream. But I swear, we will meet each other again...one day."

That's where it ended, but really, his acting was good. Though, I can't believe that I will have to be working with that hater everyday. Or, most of the time, if he gets the part. "Up next!" Jia yelled. Another person came, and looked fairly nervous. "E-E-Elise! I-I-I can't b-believe you are f-f-finally here!"

I knew that he was nervous, so as patiently and as nicely as possible, I said, "I know you're nervous, so would you like to go after some other people to see that there is nothing to be nervous about? Or would you like a break or...?" He replied, though barely audible, "I don't really want to act. I'm going to peruse my dream of writing!" He ran out of the studio. "Um...alright, next." Jia said.

"Ellie-"

"It's Elise." I corrected.

"Right. Elise! I can't believe you are...are...are..."

"Finally here. The rest of the sentence is 'finally here'" I sighed.

"Sorry. I won't forget another word." He promised. But he always made these mistakes. Every sentence, I needed to correct him. I sighed in relief once he left.

The next person who came on, was so self absorbent.

"Elise! I can't believe you are here! Oh, wait! Cut! Okay, so I have a few suggestions on what to do to make this scene even better. Instead of Elise being the main character, make me the main character! And then, Elise can say, 'Jordan! I can't believe that you are here!" Stuff like that. Much better, right?" I shook my head in disapproval. "Look, whoever you are. You might be a good actor, but really, try one movie that doesn't involve you being the side character, because you are literally no good at that. Now, please, either stop being so...self absorbent, or leave." Jia said, none too kindly.

Hours passed, and hardly anyone was good. There was even this person who kept on shaking so much, I couldn't bear it. I took a long break, followed by a nap. Then, we auditioned the last twenty people, and the she was just about to wrap it up. I couldn't believe that I would have to tell that first person—who I now call 'hater' partly because I don't know his name, and I don't care enough to find out.—that he got the role as Jordan. But, I heard a familiar voice shout, "Wait! I'm sorry, I know I'm late. But may I audition for Jordan?" I spun around. It was Jace! I smiled.

We ran through the part so efficiently, and he was way better than Hater. I was so glad he finally came.

"Thanks for coming to this. I swear, one minute later, and that dude sitting over there," I pointed to the Hater, who was getting ready to leave, "who hates me, would've gotten the part." He grinned, probably glad for the role. He now gets to spend lots of time with me. I was glad about that, as he was.

* * *

"Hey Clary! So, who is playing the role of Jordan?" Isabelle asked.

"You will never guess." I replied.

"Jace." She said, matter of factly.

"Okay. I stand corrected."

"Ha. Anyway, I'm so glad that you didn't get a loser or a stuck up person for the role of Jordan." She pointed out.

"Actually, I almost did. If Jace got here a minute later, I would be stuck with this person who literally hates me. He said that he wanted to scream when he heard my song."

"What?! How can someone be so rude! And...how can anyone want to scream while hearing your song? It's literally a 110% song."

"Thanks, Isabelle. Glad to have you as a friend."

"Aw...glad you are my friend too. Now. Enough of this 'glad you are my friend' stuff. How are you two going? Have you completely made up after..."

"Yeah. We have."

* * *

I went to bed, and, i had a dreamless sleep. And I didn't realize until the morning that it was Valentines Day.

* * *

**Hello! As you can probably tell, the next chapter is gonna take place on Valentines Day! I know, it's still just less than a month from then, but I'm not gonna make the story really match up with real time. So...enjoy! And thx for reading! Review and comment! Follow and favourite!**


	26. A Day with Jace

**Hi, guys! I'm so glad for the reviews! I absolutely LOVE reading them! And, if you have a specific fanfic that you want me to read, yours or not, just p.m. me or add to your review! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Clary Fray." A familiar voice said, while covering my eyes with their fingers, "guess who?"

"Jace!" I exclaimed, lightly pushing his hands away.

"Miss Fray, Happy Valentines Day!" He handed me a heart-shaped box of white-chocolate-caramel candies, and with a beautiful bouquet of red roses. I blushed. "Jace! You didn't...you always go so far...thank you." I smelled the sweet scent of the perfect roses, in which there was a card put inside. I took the card out of the envelope, and, un-surprisingly, it was heart shaped. Inside, it read;

"Happy First Valentines Day here at Mortal High! Hope to make it a good one! I'm, uh, not great with letters and cards and stuff. But still." And taped next to the lettering was a picture—a selfie—of us, taken in a park. I smiled happily. "Jace. Oh my gosh, Jace. Oh my gosh." I whispered. I slung both my arms around his neck. He slung me onto his shoulder and started spinning me. "Jace! Put-put me down!" I screamed. Everyone in the park started staring at us. I blushed deeply, once he put me down. "Okay, where do you want to go first?" He asked. "What? I never-" "It's your first Valentines Day here. I'm gonna spend every minute I can with you today." He interrupted. I smiled for the millionth time that day and let him drag me away, and, for the first time, I wasn't reluctant at all.

* * *

The first place he brought me to was a plain park, only a few trees, benches, and flowers. Everything else, though, was grass. "Here," Jace laid out a blanket onto the grass, "perfect spot for a picnic. I've realized we had lots of picnics so far...so I'm gonna make this extra special." He put a basket in front of me and told me to snack on anything. He grabbed a violin and started playing it. The way he played was so nice...so perfect. I laid onto my back and closed my eyes, and pretty soon, I was asleep, with the music still floating in the air. When I finally woke up, I saw the sun shine across my face. I sat up, and saw that Jace was asleep as well. I watched him as his chest slowly and steadily rise and fall. He somewhat looks younger this way. I grabbed my sketch pad that I stored in my bag, and my ball point pen. I started to draw him. And, on perfect timing, just as I added the last detail of the drawing, he woke up. I put my supplies back in my bag, and helped him pack up the picnic. "What were you doing, when I was asleep? Wait, I better not have a moustache drawn with a sharpie." He said, jokingly. I laughed. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I was actually drawing you." I replied, staring at my converses. He raised his eyebrow. "I sketch things that I like. You should know that by now, being the person I like the most." We both laughed as we walked, hand in hand, along the streets, as we wove though the crowds of people. We took selfies and pictures the whole way, mostly of us, and one where I was standing on a bridge, by the Statue of Liberty. I didn't want this day to ever end. Finally, after a whole day, at four o'clock, we went to Jace's house, where he said he would actually _make_ the dinner. I was surprised,that he could cook, play the violin, the piano, and do amazing photography. And, who knows what else he is good at, never mind his good looks. I guess I am lucky, after all.

* * *

"Jace, thanks for such an awesome day. I'm actually starting to think that all that time I was bullied, was the time to make up for how much fun my life has been since I moved here. Except for Aline, but then again, I wouldn't be starring in a movie right now if not for her. I guess everything_ does _happen for a reason." I waved to him as I turned and walked back to my house. Then, I heard footsteps from behind me. "Clary! Wait up. It would be so un-polite of me to just let you walk home all alone." I paused to let him catch up to me. I smiled. We spent most of the time walking back by smiling and laughing. Finally, we reached my front door. I reached for the handle, but then, I turned around, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you again, Jace." I whispered. He smiled. Jace tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. Then, he leaned in. Closer, then even closer. Then, our noses were a centimetre from touching. Then, suddenly, my front door swung open. I pulled back, eyes wide from being so startled. I said goodbye, then rushed into my house, blushing, so my face was a bright red. My mom, at least, respected my privacy, so she didn't even bring it up to my dad. I quickly rushed into my bathroom, then slipped into the shower, always calming me down.

When I got out, I changed into my sleep wear and jumped into bed. I rolled over onto my back, and outstretched my arm to grab my phone. I found an email message in my inbox. It was from Isabelle. I scanned my phone screen.

"Hey, Clary! I was told by my brother that you spent the whole day with Jace. How did it go? Text me back ASAP."

I quickly texted message back to her.

C- Oh, uh, we had a picnic, then we just walked around all over New York for the rest of the day. He even cooked dinner. It was good. And, outside of my house, we, uh, almost...you know what I'm trying to say. But my mom opened the door. Like, one second before. But at least she didn't say anything about it.

I- That was SO sweet of Jace!

C- I KNOW right?

I- Totally.

C- Oh, and, I didn't realize you had a brother. Why didn't you tell me?

I- It never came up.

C- *sigh* Why didn't I see him at your house?

I- arranged it so that he would be at Jace's.

C- So your brother's best friend is Jace? Wait, so your brother is Alec?

I- You got that right. Well,I should go now, before I get caught sneaking this.

C- Kay.

I shut of my phone. Huh. _Alec is Isabelle's brother. Makes sense, they do kinda look alike._

I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep, and I managed to, after replaying happily everything that happened today. I can almost swear I was smiling in my sleep.

* * *

**Hello! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any ideas that you'd want me to write, then p.m. Me about it! NO PROMISES THAT I WILL USE YOUR IDEA. (Sorry, I just have to make that clear. I don't always use every piece I get. So, don't take it the wrong way if I don't use it, because it just means it's a little hard for me to write or to incorporate into a chapter. So I'm sorry, again, if you don't have your idea in here, because I assure you, everything is a good idea. Never a wrong one.) **


	27. Sebastian

**Hi! I've decided to create another new character! So, again, I will open a contest, and anyone can enter! Just create a character, and describe it to me! (If you have an account, please p.m. it to me. If not, then write it in the reviews!) If no one enters, then I guess I will need to create one on my own. It will, again, be a draw. So, please enter! It starts now until February 6-7, 2015, depending where you live. Thanks for reading! (Reviews that I get always brighten my day, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed, everyone there has brightened at least one or another of my day. Again, THANKS!) **

* * *

"Did you hear? There's this really cute guy that just moved here. OMG, did you SEE him? His name is Jonathan, but he prefers to be called Sebastian, for whatever _cute_ reason." Helen said, while giggling. I rolled my eyes. "No need to get all giggly and all over just one guy, Helen." I said.

"Easy for _you_ to say, when you're with Jace Wayland! And, _he_ picked _you_! Not the other way around!" She pointed out. Then, she started gigging all over again when a guy, with pale, white-blonde hair came walking down the hall. I have to admit, he _does _look a little cute, but really, I don't get what the girls are fawning about. He _looks_ ordinary. Nothing that _I_ would ever fawn about. As he was about to turn the corner, he winked at me. I just pretended that I didn't see.

* * *

That day, I walked out of the class room, and to my surprise, the person who was waiting for me at the door was Jace. I almost walked right into him, while being shoved out the door by some annoying person who apparently needed to push to exit the class. "Whoa, Jace, I didn't expect you right here. So, what's up?" I said, casually, trying not to lose my "cool". "Nothing much. Just walking with you to the cafeteria for lunch. Or, we could go out to Sugar, for lunch."

"What makes you think I even want to have lunch with you." I questioned, jokingly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," He said, sarcastically, "who doesn't want to have lunch with me, Jace Herondale?!" He said, jokingly. I laughed and playfully hit his arm.

"Sugar it is," I finally said, "I'd better say something to Isabelle about it. Or she'll think I'm ditching her for something." I ran to my locker and punched in her number on my phone. "Izzy?"I said. "Yep," she replied. "I'll be out with Jace for lunch, so I won't be showing up. Don't wanna let you think I ditched you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go! Don't keep him waiting!" She rushed. I quickly ended the call and walked towards Jace.

* * *

"That was so good. I can't believe they added that to the menu!" I exclaimed, when we walked back from lunch at Sugar. I smiled, as I packed my books for the next class. I just about stood a foot away from the classroom door when a person with white-blonde hair came up to me. "Um, hi," he said, "I just wanted to say hello, so, hello, Clary."

"Do I know you?" I asked. It's weird, having a complete stranger coming up to me.

"I don't think so, but I'm Sebastian." He mentioned._ Oh,_ I thought,_ that's why he looks vaguely familiar. He's that new kid who winked at me earlier that day. _

He waved and turned around. So I guess he isn't in my class today. Then, I remembered Isabelle mentioning that Sebastion is eighteen...so, two years older than me. I wonder why he would even say hello. Maybe he says that to just everyone? No. Not really possible. Otherwise I'd be seeing him say "hi" to the many, MANY people in this school, right?

I was so wrapped up in what Sebastian meant, that I tuned out on the class. I had to borrow Isabelle's notes.

* * *

I walked out of the school, and was just about to turn the corner to another block when I saw Sebastian coming up to me. "Hey, Clary! So, do you want to go out with me? Like, on a date? 'Cause, I think it's a good idea, you and me."

I was so speechless, with my jaw dropped. "O-oh," I stuttered, "I'm kinda already _with _someone."

"Oh. Sorry for bothering you, then." He walked away, with his hands shoved into his pockets. I kept on walking to my house, with my iPod playing a top 2015 hit. _That's why he said hello to me..._I thought.

* * *

That next morning, after I texted it Isabelle the out line of what happened, she told me that I should think, if I truly like Jace, or if I should go out with Sebastian. I said Jace, of course. That's obvious.

I walked down the hall, and suddenly, an arm pulled me into a room, lightly, though I almost yelped. The lights were turned off, so at first, I was freaking out. But...it was Sebastian, again. "Sebastian. I told you, I'm not gonna go out with you." I said, a little annoyed.

"Look, Clary, it's okay. Just—give me a shot. Please. Let me take you out to the spring dance. Just in a couple weeks, there it is, and I don't think Jace even bothered to ASK you yet. I've liked you since I first arrived here. Which, isn't very long, but regardless, I like you very much. The way you smile...and laugh...and the graceful way you walk. So I say ditch Jace. I like you waaaaay more."

Then, the door slammed open. "Sebastian, isn't it? How dare you try to take Clary away from me. I thought we were friends. I get that you like her. I really do, because, what's not to like? The way she does everything with grace...," Jace suddenly realized he went off-topic, "my point is, I know, you like her. I really do like her myself. So it isn't fair for us to be fighting for her. Let her choose." He sighed, and he looked at me. I started towards Jace, just as Sebastion started saying, "I don't think you want to choose him, being the un-trustworthy beast he is, because, well, he is meeting up with Aline everyday, after school. I caught him many times. And, I don't know what they were doing, but each time, they seemed so deep in conversation. I'd bet he is cheating on you. I bet you."

I was shocked. I turned to look at Jace, but he wouldn't look me straight in the face. Instead, he was looking down to his shoes. "Clary, yes, I was meeting up with Aline, but-"

"So you WERE with her, then?!" I exclaimed, cutting him off.

"Yes, but I'm not CHEATING on you! I-"

"I need to hear no more. I choose neither of you. Because it seems both of you are jerks."

"How am I a jerk?!" Sebastian exclaimed.

I turned and looked him in the face. "Because you befriended Jace, then backstabbed him. I know, for MY good, but I could never be with someone so rude and...and...a backstabber!" I stormed out of the room, leaving both of them shocked and confused.

* * *

**Ahhhhhh! A dramatic ending! What do you think will happen?! Guess you'll have to wait to see what I have in store for you!**


	28. The Note

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I spent a lot of time with my Parabatai, michyLuV1018, (and we actually did the real Parabatai ritual, and if you want to do this with YOUR bestie forever, then just search it up! It's super easy and simple. I also suggest you to record it, because this is your one and only chance to do this ritual!) **

**I know, last chapter was kinda a small cliffhanger. But...here's the chapter now! Don't forget to enter my contest to make another character! Enjoy! (And, here's a few tips if you ever find yourself discouraged: Never let anyone EVER get between you and your confidence. Always keep courage, even on the hardest of days, because those hard days only. Make. You. Stronger! And never, never, never give up, no matter what people might say to get you to stop believing!**

* * *

I walked glumly across the hall, still half asleep, which is pretty usual for a Monday, but I guess I felt extra gloomy because of what happened on Friday. I was still shocked, that both were such jerks. Despite the fact that I felt an urge to call them and talk it out, and spill my feelings, which I don't do often, I restrained myself, and ignored all the calls and texts and emails and everything, though most from Jace. Sebastian only called me once, and I assumed he found my number from somewhere, though I'm not very sure from who.

As I left my class for lunch, I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I said, I bent down to pick up my text books. I looked up. "Jace..." My voice whispered, trailing off. I quickly grabbed the rest of my books and started running, but he gripped my wrist. "Clary, wait! I need to say this to you. And maybe you might not still like me afterwards, but here it goes-"

"Jace, there's a big reason why I ignored all your calls. I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It!" I jerked my arm free, and took one more look at his face. Only one expression showed so much, that I almost winced, at the look of it. Hurt. I ignored it, and pretended I didn't care, but deep inside? I did. And it was hurting.

* * *

The rest of the day, I tuned out of everything. I wasn't even alert during class, or even when I was with my friends. I dragged on each day after that, never really enjoying anything that went on in my life. Until, I found a note lying outside of my windowsill.

"Dear Clary

I'm really sorry, about everything! I swear I didn't cheat on you with Aline. Really. I met up with her because, well, I'm not really supposed to say, but since I really owe it to you, and you deserve to hear it here it goes.

Aline, she's really failing at physical education, so Coach told me to teach her, and to train her. The "deep conversations" weren't about that, it's about how she keeps telling me that she's sorry about trying to break us apart, many times before. Really, she did. And, she wanted me to do something special for you. I know, not really Aline, right? I don't think that she'd ever admit it, but she did something nice. So I was planning a surprise dinner, in Idris, before the spring dance. I assumed I wouldn't even NEED to ask you because, well, I thought that it was already arranged that I would always take you to these things. I am truly sorry for everything. And I get that if you don't speak to me again, I will get the notion that you don't want me around anymore. But if you do want to at least say something to me, and, if I'm lucky to have you back, I'd love to meet up with you tomorrow in the park near my house. I'll be waiting, but I understand if you don't come. I'll get that we're over, and I will stop bothering you. Again, so sorry for everything. Just give me a second chance, please, I'm begging you, and I will do anything to get your trust again, even after what happened the last time with Aline. Consider it, I'll be there at the park all day, rain or shine.

Love (and I mean that I love you, though yes, it's pretty cheesy, right?), Jace."

I read the note three times, just to clarify exactly everything he said. I folded the note in half and shoved it into my book, slamming the book down onto the table. I had no idea what to do. I ended up curling onto my bed and sulking into my pillow. Then, my phone rung, and I dried my eyes with the sleeve on my shirt, wiping the tears off my cheek. "Hello?" I said, afraid that my voice might be trembling. "Clary, have you been crying again?" A familiar voice that belonged to Isabelle spoke.

"No." I lied.

"Fine, say that, and repeat it in your head, but it doesn't make it true. You need to talk about this. Really, Clary, I don't think that Jace really is that jerkish. He wouldn't be cheating on you, I've really seen the way he looks at you. Let's talk, how about over at Sugar, with a nice, warm cup of coffee?" She said gently.

"Okay." I said, and hung up.

I got changed slowly, into a plain, green tee and jeans. As I headed out the house, I saw a beautiful bird swoop by, it's wings shining as it sliced through the air, yet graceful as ever. It's feathers shone in a beautiful blur of dark blue, sky blue, and purple. I smiled, for the first time in days.

* * *

I sipped my coffee, savouring the taste. "Okay," Isabelle began, "so, I get that you are upset at Jace, right? I mean, I guess if that happened to me, I would—wait, forget I said that. What I mean is, are you gonna forgive him? Or are you going to, well, I dunno, but you certainly can't sulk in your room all day."

I sighed, and handed her the note that Jace wrote.

"Whoa, this is kinda personal, are you sure you want me to read it?" She asked, and I nodded. _If she has to know, she might as well know everything. She can help me with this,_ I repeated in my mind.

"Isabelle, you know what? I'm gonna talk to him. You are right. I can't just do nothing, after all, you can't just run from your problems. I need to face this." I said, feeling confident. Isabelle smiled, and said, "Finally! You go, girl!"

* * *

**Hi! So, I FINALLY updated this chapter! What do you think about this fanfic so far? Feedback is very appreciated! Thanks, guys!**


	29. Friend?

**Hello! Hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction, and remember, you can STILL enter the contest! Enter in for a chance to get your own character (or you) in my fanfic! (Actually, I've had so much fun writing about the last made-up character, that I've decided that I'd have another contest, but if I don't get anyone to enter, then, I can't make one, can I? So, the first person to enter gets a shoutout! You need an account for that, so I actually have a name to "shoutout", but if you don't, you can still enter the contest! So enter now!) **

**Thanks for reading, everyone, and enjoy!**

* * *

I slammed my hand down onto the snooze button on my alarm clock. Then, it hit me—today, Jace was expecting me at the park. Well, more of hoping that I'd actually come, rather than expecting.

I abruptly got changed into an off-shoulder shirt and shorts. Moments later, I got a text message from Jace.

"Clary, I know, I'm not trying to MAKE you come. You don't need to come. But, it would be nice if you did, because I just want to talk to you. Please, I just want to see you. Even if it's the last time you'll ever speak to me, (which, it hopefully ISN'T)"

I just read it and continued to walk to the park, and before I knew it, I'd arrived.

I spotted Jace in the distance, looking as if he's been waiting for hours already, though it was barely eight in the morning. "Jace," I started as I walked up him, " look, I considered what you said, and-"

"Clary! I'm seriously so glad that you came, I just have to talk to you. Even if it's just for a minute, I'm glad. I don't know if you'll forgive me, it's just-"

"Shush," I interrupted. I wanted so much to just have this back to normal, "there is nothing to forgive about. It was all a misunderstanding, and if anything, _I _should be apologizing, because I should believe you. You are the one person I trust the most, I should really be listening to you, not Sebastian. I am not even sure why i was so upset. i guess i just didn't believe you at first. But then I read your note. and I talked to Isabelle, so I guess I had a change in thought then."

"Let me restart, then. Clary, will you go to the Spring Dance with me?" he stared at me with wide, gold eyes, which brought out his golden hair, and more than ever, I wanted to just get this over with and we could talk forever like we used to.

"Always." I whispered. I bet he barely heard but it was alright, because he could read my thoughts in my eyes, just as I could read his.

* * *

At first, I thought I was seeing things, but no, I was right. I saw Isabelle with Sebastian, and she was laughing, with Sebastian's arm slung around her shoulders. I ran up to her, and said "Isabelle! What are you doing?" I gripped her arm and pulled her aside. She had her hair in a loose braid, and she was wearing a light summer dress, though, it wasn't even spring, still winter. I hardly understood why people had to dress up perfectly, and beautifully, even in the worst of times, because no matter what, I wouldn't ever wear a summer dress in the middle of winter. It might be sunny, but it's cold.

"What is your problem, Clary? I was only hanging out with Sebastian. He asked me out, and I said yes. Is that really a problem to you?"

"I don't know, but really, he seems like bad news to me." I said, trying to persuade her into leaving with me. I don't have a good feeling about her hanging out with Sebastian.

"Well, maybe your judge of character is terrible! He's really sweet, once you get to know him."

"Excuse me?" I shot back, "last time I checked, I'm your friend! You are my friend, and you saying that I have a bad judge in character is meaning that you think that you are a bad person, or whatever? That I was wrong to befriend you?"

"Yes, because I'm thinking right now, that would it be easier to ignore you that first day. Really, Clary, you don't know Sebastian. And I do. So back off, because this isn't your business."

"If it's your business, then it's mine. You are my best friend, and I only want to protect you."

"If you were my best friend, you wouldn't be holding me back now. I can't believe you. I just can't. Even after all that I've supported you through. Also? The only thing I need to be protected from, is you."

She turned away from me and back to Sebastian. I sighed, then ran after her, and grabbed her wrist. I gripped tightly.

"What do you want?" She said coldly.

"Don't forget that I warned you. People like Sebastian? One word for them. Heartbreakers." I let go of her wrist and walked away. There's no point in trying to persuade her now. She's stubborn, like me, in a way.

* * *

I had to tell someone. So, I called Jace, despite that he might not know what to even do about this.

"Oh, wow." He said, once I explained everything.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"And that's Isabelle you're talking about?"

"Last time I checked."

"Wow."

"You said that already."

"I know. Clary, did you ever consider what might happen if you just let her be? I mean, I know your caring and stubborn personality, but...would it be better just to let her make her own decisions? She isn't incapable of that. It's just, some people don't make the best choices. She'll learn eventually. And maybe Sebastian might not be THAT terrible. He might actually like her."

"And you really think that?" I raised an eyebrow, though I know that he couldn't see, because we were on the phone, obviously. Though for that moment, I didn't remember, because I imagined him there, next to me, as I closed my eyes and talk.

"No." He said, reluctantly.

"Then...what should I do? I'm tearing myself apart."

"Just—follow your instincts. It's always the right way to go."

"Okay, thanks, Jace."

"Anything, Clary."

I just sat in a corner, closing my eyes for awhile, till maybe twelve o'clock. Then, I decided that I would just let Isabelle do what she thinks is right. Maybe she is, I don't know. But it was hard, for me, to loose my best friend, the one who stood by me, always. Until now.

* * *

**I'm SO sorry for updating later than I could, because I was really busy, with all that homework I've been getting, plus, I've been reading the Infernal Devices. On book three now! (It's just sooooo good! Anyone agree? :)**

**Anyway, what do ya think happens now? Enjoy! (I should be updating on Sunday or Monday, perhaps Friday or Saturday, I don't know, but keep your eyes out for more!)**


	30. Pre-dance Jerks

**Hello! I hope you are enjoying, and, I LOVE all the reviews! I absolutely love them. I read a couple that just came, and I left my bedroom smiling so much, my mouth ached. That's how happy I am, about every. Single. Review. Thank you, everyone! Please keep reviewing, favouriting, and following!**

* * *

It was almost noon, when I heard the crying. I'd had stepped into the girls bathroom, and heard the crying from inside a stall. "Is everything alright?" I said. The girl crying had stopped now, though she didn't really respond. "Hello? May I ask, who are you?" I said, gently. The door opened slightly at first, then it swung open. "_Isabelle?_" I exclaimed.

"You are right, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? Now leave me alone."

"Isabelle, it's not okay for me to just run off. I need to know, you are my friend. And maybe we had a fight, but all friends do. And, what am I right _about_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sebastian. He's a jerk."

"I know he is, but what did he do?" I said, putting an arm on my hip.

"When I asked for him to go to the Spring Dance with me, since it's two more days till then, he rejected me. He said he was waiting for someone worthwhile. That the only reason why he was pretending to like me was to get you to be jealous of him. That you would leave Jace. And when it was obvious that you picked Jace over him, Sebastian dumped me. Then–then–then–" she burst into tears. I put my hand lightly on her shoulder, "Isabelle! It's okay. I know, he's a jerk. But doesn't mean you can be so down about it. You should act as if he didn't even effect you. As if you have moved on before he said a thing. Okay? And, there are a lot of guys out there who like you. I promise. But for now, just forget about Sebastian. There is someone who wishes they had his opportunity to know you. I bet there are people lining up to go to that dance with you, so stop moping around!"

"You really think that?"

"Yep."

"How can you not hate me? I turned on you, my best friend! And, to top it all off, it was for a jerk. Who never even liked me. Only to use me. I wouldn't even be surprised of you never talk to me again. I'm sorry, Clary."

"Hey, of course I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes, after all, how would we learn without them?"

"Thanks, Clary. Really. You are the best friend a girl could ever hope for!" She hugged me.

"Let's do us both a favour and leave this bathroom. C'mon!" I said, pulling her wrist lightly.

* * *

A guy, brown haired, walked up to Isabelle, before we walked out of class. "Hey, Isabelle! I'm Simon. You probably don't know me. But...I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Spring Dance with me. I'm sorry for the late notice, with it being two days away. But I've been trying to build up the courage to ask you."

"Sure, Simon. I'll see you on Friday!"

When he left, I said, "Told you, Isabelle! He likes you. Did you hear? 'Ive been trying to build up the courage to ask you.'" I imitated Simon's voice.

* * *

We arrived at the mall at exactly 5:05. Izzy decided that we must go shopping. We both know, though, that dances are supposed to more casual than proms. So originally, I was going to wear a purple top and a pair of jeans. But she insisted I try a dress. So I reluctantly agreed.

She finally picked an ombré dress, that I think matched perfectly with her hair, which she decided to tied in a braid, and adding pink sparkles, that matched the pink dress perfectly. I chose a sea green flare dress. Simple. Nothing outside the box.

As soon as we stepped out of the mall, my arms were exhausted.

* * *

"Ready?" Isabelle said. Right after school that day, we got ready for the dance. Izzy brought almost all of her cosmetics (which believe me, was a LOT). She applied pink eye shadow, and ombré, just to match her dress. She streaked the tips of her hair with temporary hair dye. I helped her with her nails and pretty soon, she was done. Then, it was my turn. Isabelle helped me with all my makeup, though. Sea green eye shadow, but red lipstick. It all matched well, if I must say so myself. She said my hair would look nice if it was let down loose, just naturally. I agreed on that.

We were finished in no time. If fact, we still had an hour to spare. I decided to go out and buy a coffee, for Isabelle, too.

"Thank you." I said, as the girl handed me my coffee. With Isabelle's drink in my other hand, I headed out of the café, trying to walk a little faster, because Isabelle was waiting for me at my house. "Clary." Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I almost screamed, because they came from behind. But, it was Sebastian. "What do you want?!" I said coldly. "Just to go out with you! You don't understand. I like you more than even Jace does. I don't get it. I'm a way better deal."

"Oh, I understand. I get it. I get that you are a huge jerk, that used my best friend. Now stop trying to talk me out of what I think, because no matter what, I will not forgive you for what you did to Isabelle. And if you, even for a second think that I ever will forget this-" I just shook my head, too annoyed to even finish my sentence.

When I got back to my house, I told Isabelle everything. She rolled her eyes, clearly hating him even more now. And I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Hope you are enjoying! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, I just LOVE those reviews, so please keep writing them!**


	31. The Dance

**Hi! Thank you for reading my fanfic, even to this, ch 31! To be completely honest, when I first started my account, I never thought I'd make it to even chapter twenty. But CHAPTER 31, GUYS! And that is all because of the support from you, the readers through comments, and all the views it has gotten, and my family and friends. I have two friends with accounts, check them out! I want to shoutout to my mom and dad, who have encouraged me to work harder, until I met my goal. I also want to shoutout to my Parabatai, for making everyday, a better day. Another shoutout I need to make is to my grade 3 teacher, from quite a while ago, but I do remember, that every single day, she encouraged me to just. Keep. Trying! One more shoutout, is to all you readers. I am really glad for every single one of you, who have always kept me writing, even to this day. I remember, back in November, when I first started this fanfic. I have improved, and that is because of everything that you readers help me with. All the reviews, the followers, the favourites! All the views I get a day—It's just crazy! I mean, chapter 31, here! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know what I'd ever do without you guys! Thank you. So much. So, so, so very much. (Oh, and I got a request for another Jace POV, for awhile now, but I never got myself to do it. There never really has been a need for it, and I can't quite fit in a 1000 word Jace chapter. But...I can make this chapter a mix of Jace POV and Clary POV. I'm sorry if that disappoints some people, but hey, u get to see both perspectives of the dance!)**

* * *

JACE POV

I drove to her house, and arrived at exactly 6:00. We decided to have dinner at Idris first, and then to the dance. When I walked up the front steps, I saw Clary looking down at me from her second-floor bedroom. She waved down and pulled the window curtain, so I couldn't see inside. I pressed the doorbell, and her mother opened the door. "Oh, hi, Jace! Clary's just upstairs with Isabelle, she'll be down any moment. Why don't you take a seat first?" She offered. "Thanks, !" I took a seat and waited for Clary. Then, Isabelle scurried down the stairs, and said, "Grab the camera, ! And Jace," she gripped my wrist and pulled me up to the bottom of the spiral stairs, "stand right there."

She walked down the staircase, her hair shining in the light. The dress she was wearing matched her beautiful eyes, and as she swiftly walked down, her red curls lightly bounced. I smiled, and held out my hand. She took it, and then her mom told us to smile, to take the picture. Clary objected, "It's just a dance. C'mon, mom."

Her mom only dismissed her words and kept on telling us to keep smiling.

* * *

CLARY POV

When I slowly walked down the stairs, all I saw was Jace, staring up at me. I took his hand and smiled for the pictures, which took fifteen minutes, and I groaned almost through all that time. "Mom! That's enough!" I finally said.

* * *

"Wow, that was probably the best dinner I've had for a long while now." I said, as we left Idris. The restaurant has definitely changed since he last time I went with Jace. A lace-like fabric was draped on the table other than one with a gold, flower pattern hem. The normal candles were switched for heart shaped ones. The lights and chandeliers were changed into heart shaped ones. All the flowers looked more beautiful, brighter in colour, though they weren't fake fabric or plastic ones. It was truly beautiful, even more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I took a selfie with Jace and posted it online.

* * *

We walked through the school hand in hand.

Isabelle went with Simon, who met with her at my house, moments after I left with Jace.

We met up with them inside the gym, which was decorated with streamers and balloons, and all that type of stuff. We danced for awhile, and talked for what seemed like forever, in a good, everlasting way.

"Clary! Thank goodness you are here. Thank goodness." ran up to me.

"Hey, . Uh...what's the problem?"

"Well, we were supposed to have a band play for us tonight, but the lead singer lost his voice. The guitar soloist broke her arm. So my point is, will you sing in their place? Oh, Jace can sing too. The more the merrier. Please. They were supposed to be playing fifteen minutes ago, and people are wondering what is going on."

"Sure, of course," I said, turning to look at Jace.

"Yeah. I guess, if Clary's doing this." He replied. So I set up the keyboard microphone. In five minutes, we decided on what songs we should do. And thank goodness, we memorized a LOT of songs. As we started, I smiled out to Jace, and gave Isabelle a slight wave if the hand, as she was drinking punch with Simon.

* * *

JACE POV

I started lightly playing a song on the piano, once the short performance was over. Then, I saw Clary walking up to me, from behind. "Hey. Oh, I like this song." She said, studying the notes across the page of music. I found the music book lying on top of the piano, and flipped to a page. "I learnt this awhile back. Here, I'll show you how to play. It's not that complex, once you know it." I pointed out some of the harder to play parts of that song, and she learned quite quickly, despite her charming impatience. Soon enough, she was playing that song with her eyes closed, even better than me.

* * *

I brought her back to her house, still not wanting that day to end. "Thanks, Jace. I had fun tonight." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back, as she walked into her house.

* * *

CLARY POV

I grabbed my sketch pad and doodled across the blank sheet of paper. I sat by my window, which was open. Then, I spotted Jace, staring up at me. I swung my window open wide, and stuck my head out. "Whatcha staring at?! I yelled down to him."

"Something I like very much."

I blushed. "Goodbye, Jace. Get some shut eye. It's getting late."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for the support! **


	32. Treehouse

**Hi, everyone! I hope you are enjoying, and I really have to say thank you to everyone reading! I hope you like what you read! Review if you do! **

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Clary? Did you hear a single thing I said?" Jace waved a hand across my face. I blushed, not wanting to reply to him. To be honest, I was getting lost in his wide gold eyes, the way that all of his perfect features stand out.

"No...um, I was...daydreaming." I said.

"Okay, well, I was saying, that maybe we should find a place to hang out, you know, for just me and you."

"That's perfect! Hmm...what should we pick? I mean, it can't really in a public area." I pointed out.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could use a tree house. I know, it's gonna take quite a while, but we can start today and continue tomorrow, also, we have Monday after school, Tuesday after school...et cetera. I actually have one in my backyard, though it's been abandoned for years. My parents both forgot about it already. We can just tidy it up, re-paint it, fix a few things, add somethings that we are familiar with, to make it extra special."

"Sure. That's actually a great idea, Jace." And with that, we started to go to the store to get some paint.

* * *

"Okay. So...how to we start?" I said, as soon as we were in front of the tree house. "Well, we should start by cleaning the inside first." He replied, and climbed the old, but sturdy ladder that lead to the top of the tree house. We had water and towels, and sponges, that we used for scrubbing the dirt and everything that stuck to the walls and the wooden floor.

* * *

In less than two hours, we finished the cleaning. Then, for the next hour, we unloaded all of the old stuff from Jace's childhood. For now, he left them in the basement of his house. "And here goes the painting." I sighed. "What colour do you want? I have...hmm...we bought a mahogany, a-" Jace started. "Let's make it natural looking. So when we look up at the top, we see clouds that I guess I could paint. And we could paint trees and flowers and bushes, and I could find flowers and stuff to hang up and decorate with, also some leafy vines I could hang up with the flowers-"

"Whoa there. That's a lot of 'I' in there. Where's the 'we'?"

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "we will both do it. So let,s start with a sky blue background."

We got working, and finally painted the whole thing. We decided to leave the outside the same, and as for the trees and other greenery that was to be painted, we chose to do that tomorrow, because the blue still needed to dry, and we were starving. "Let's go, my mom already prepared dinner." Jace said. "I never said I was staying for dinner. In fact, my mom was expecting me back, because I needed to finish some homework from yesterday."

"Aw c'mon. Just text your mom that you are staying for dinner, and we can work on it together."

"I dunno, Jace."

"Don't be such a wet blanket..." He trailed.

"Okay, fine! Fine!" I sent a message to my mom.

C- Hey, Mom. So, can I stay for dinner at Jace's? We could work on my homework there.

J (for Jocelyn)- Oh, alright. Fine.

C- Thanks Mom! Love ya!

J- Okay, love you too, Clarissa.

Jace peered over my shoulder. "Your full name is Clarissa?"

"Hey! It's rude to look at other's text messages! And yep. You have a problem with that?"

"No. It's pretty, the name Clarissa."

"Thanks."

"Clarissa." He repeated.

"Don't call me that. Everyone calls me Clary, and you don't get an exception!"

"Okay, okay. Clarissa."

"Jace!" I punched his arm lightly.

"Ow!" He joked, exaggerating it, and rubbed his arm.

"Whatever, Wayland."

"Whatever, Fray."

We both laughed and headed towards the house.

* * *

"Thanks, for the delicious dinner. It was so good!" I thanked Jace's mom after dinner.

"Glad you enjoyed, Clary." She replied.

"Oh, Mom," Jace started, "Clary's doing over tomorrow too. And I think she's staying for dinner too...?"

"I would love to, of it's not a bother." I said, answering Jace's question.

"Of course it's not a bother! It's actually very nice to have a guest over. Especially one that Jace is actually find of." Jace's Dad said, which made both Jace and me blush deep red.

* * *

The next day, we met up again at the tree house. I wore a plain tank top and a pair of demon shorts. I tied my hair back in a knot, not wanting it to get filthy. "Hey. I'm here!" I yelled, as soon as I reached the bottom if the staircase. "Okay! Let's get started then!" He yelled back from the top. He already started with the clouds for the ceiling, and if I must admit it myself, it looked nice. I started with the trees, just as he finished with the last bit of the clouds. "Ah. Done." I just took a second to stare at the cloud painting he did. It was beautiful.

* * *

"Finally done!" I exclaimed, almost collapsing to the floor. We just finished the painting and we moved in all the things we decided to put in. Of course, nothing too heavy, but still. It was hard work, going up and down, up and down.

"Yep! Now let's get cleaned up. We literally look like we've spent the whole time spattering paint on one another. Wait..." He picked up a hose once we got out of the tree house. Then he turned it on and soaked my hair.

"Oh no. JACE WAYLAND. YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT."

"And what if I did?"

I snatched the hose from his grasp and splashed it into his face. He tried to shied with his arm but failed. "Ha! THAT'S what if you did!" I continued until I realized that we were both soaked like crazy, and the sun was just about setting.

"Let's go and dry ourselves. It's gonna get dark soon." Jace suggested, and I followed his lead into the house.

* * *

**Hi. So...I am gonna tell you something that maybe you might not like to hear, or maybe you might be thrilled to hear. **

**So, I've decided to start another fanfic. It doesn't mean I'm stopping this one. Just that I'm going to take longer to update this one. I'm sorry to those who find that disappointing, but I'm still gonna be writing, both this and the other. I can't say how often I will post an update, hopefully quickly, but I can't promise much. But please, check out the other fanfic! Let me know if you do, and I would love feedback, on both stories! I have a lot more chapters coming :)! If you enjoyed, please review!**** Oh, and the new story will not be based on Clace, but on a pairing that I made up. Really, I hope you enjoy! (Go to my profile and you will find it under "my stories".) I'll write in the summary below. (I'm not going to use this exact same summary, I'm gonna tweak it, but you guys get the extended summary!) It's called "In the Shadows"**

**Celestine Herondale has always been in the shadows of her brother, the Legendary Jace. She never got the attention she deserves, even though she had tried, harder than you would imagine. But one day, when she stumbles upon a mission to once and for all kill Sebastian Morgenstern and destroy the Infernal Cup, will she finally get the attention that she deserves, and also find friendship and love in the way? **

**Okay, so I hope you liked that bit! Please try it out, and if you have any questions, just d.m. me! (Or post in review, if you don't have an account!) I'm sorry if I don't update as often, but I promise I'll try harder than ever, because I love all the support you guys have given me from the start! Thanks again! **


	33. Note in the Ruin of the Treehouse

**Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

The whole day of Monday, everything went by in a drag. The only actual part that I remembered, was when Aline said that she had felt queasy, and she left the school. Probably to ditch.

By noon, I had felt as though all of my energy has been drained out of me. But by the time we left from school, I was all energetic again, and I dashed to Jace's backyard, and into the treehouse, where we decided to meet up. I got there even faster than he did. As I climbed the ladder, I realized that the windows of the treehouse was open. Huh, we left it closed. Maybe Jace went again after I left, or maybe this morning. My thoughts changed, though, when I saw everything tossed aside, all the books scattered in the floor. The small table was flipped over, and the chairs were as well. The vases of flowers were shattered into a million pieces of glass, and the flowers lay drooping on ground. The vines that were held up, now laid tangled on the ground, and all the hanging flowers had been tossed to the other side of the room. Then, I found a note taped on the wall.

"_You better leave Jace alone. I don't want you near him. He's mine, I tell you. Now don't interfere, and you'll be fine. If you dare to ignore this warning, I'll make sure you regret it. And if you don't completely BACK OFF, then I'll ruin you."_

I got a little creeped out, but then I quickly shoved it into my back pocket, before anyone can see. Especially Jace. I needed to talk to Isabelle first. But I needed to wait for Jace. Or he'll think I ditched him. So for ten minutes, I paced back and forth, outside on the treehouse. I needed to clear my head for a little, and to do that, I suppose that being in the treehouse wouldn't help.

When he got there, he must have seen it on my face, because he asked, "What's wrong? You look...what's a good way to put it?"

"Skip that. Just go up into the treehouse. Then you'll find out." I pointed to the top of the treehouse. He climbed up and just stood there in silence for a while. "What in the world just happened here?" He finally said.

"I don't know. I came back, and found it like this." I stood there in silence, then I remembered the note. "Oh, Jace, I kinda have to go now..." I needed to talk to Isabelle, right now.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow, then."

* * *

"Are you sure this is exactly what you found? Not missing any details?" Isabelle questioned.

"I'm absolutely sure. I would almost guess it was Aline, but she even apologized to us and tried to help us out."

"Then I'm stumped. We've gone through a long list of people. And Aline was my top guess. But she can't be. She can't. Right...?"

"I wonder if this is a good thing or a bad thing...I mean, if it's not Aline, then we know she's not after more cruelty for us, but the con...there is someone else out there, someone else who is head over heels for Jace."

"Yeah...let's hope for the best."

* * *

The next few days, I kept alert, for anyone who might've sent me the message.

I opened my locker, and I piece of paper flew out. It had a few spelling mistakes, and it went exactly like this. (With the mistakes):

"_So I see nothing has been going on betwein you and Jace, and I'm glad for that. Now kep your distince. And kep it that way. I want nothing more than for you to bac off. So bac off." _

I couldn't make out the writing, but there is only one person in this school who would make those spelling mistakes. Aline. But how is that possible? It makes sense, though. That day when I found out about the treehouse being trashed, Aline left the school early. But what it doesn't explain is if she still wanted us apart, why did she help us out if the first place? I called up Isabelle and explained. She told me that she'd think of a plan, and that I should just relax and get some rest, because I've been stressing over Aline for a while now.

* * *

"Okay. So I've put together a plan for Aline to spill the beans." Isabelle said, as I entered the coffee shop with her. "How?" I asked, eager to see what she has in mind.

"Well, I've known Aline since kindergarten. Always a drama queen, but that's beside the point. She could never hande being in serious trouble. If you bring this to the principal, saying that she threatened you to stay away from Jace, imagine how much trouble she'd be in. Aline would loose it. She'd break down, and use as many excuses as possible. Honestly, though, her excuses would be super terrible. Like, 'I didn't know what I was writing! I was...um, dream writing! That makes sense!'"

I nodded my head and ran through the many scenarios that this could end up in. I hoped she might be so ashamed, she might transfer schools. But that was unlikely. As long as she learns her lesson, though, I would be happy.

* * *

The next day at school, I walked to the office. "Hi, dear, how may I help?" The secretary smiled, though she kept her eyes on the computer screen. "I would like to speak to Principal Starkweather, please." I replied, staring at my feet, and conscious of the notes in the pocket of my jeans.

"Oh, yes. Okay." She walked into the office, and a moment later, she lead me to the Principal. "Thank you." I said.

"Clary Fray, what do you wish to say?" Principal Starkweather said. He gestured for me to take a seat. I slowly walked to it, and perched on the side of the cushioned chair. "I wanted to talk to you about Aline Penhallow. She sent me a couple notes that I would like you to see." I handed him the notes. There was a long silence as he read them. "And you are sure this is Aline Penhallow?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I put the clues together, and the results all pointed to her." I said. Then, he told me not to worry about it anymore, and that he would take care of this situation.

* * *

I was peacefully eating my lunch, when Aline stormed up to me. "Fray! I can't believe you ratted me out. That is so...low."

"Now if you are threatening me."

"I never was gonna hurt you!"

"I know. But you might've done something else, equally horrible."

"Whatever."

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how much did you freak out in the office?" I asked, smirking. She screamed in frustration and sashayed away. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Hi! I'm sorry for updating way to late. But my server wasn't working properly. In the future this might happen again, so if I don't update as usual as possible, then this is probably what happened. It normally takes a day or two to get it fixed and working properly again, so sorry if it does happen (again) but anyway, I have the chapter now! Enjoy (as I always say!) **

**Also, I can't believe it, but in managed to update as often as I would before I started "In the Shadows", my other fanfic! Check it out, I have another chapter very soon! (I'm gonna write a hundred more words, and I'm done ch.2 for "In the Shadows"!) let me know if you did checked it out and enjoyed through the reviewing in my other fanfic!**


	34. Spring Waves Surf

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far! And if you have any questions at all, just ask! I'll do my best to answer the ones I can!**

* * *

My legs dangled from the side of the treehouse (**Try to imagine what the treehouse looks like. Okay, so it looks a little like a pentagon, and around it, there is kinda something like a ring of wooden platform around it, but you walk on it, etc. The ladder is attached to the side of some of the platform. Get it now? If not, imagine yourself one!). **Just yesterday, we had fixed up the treehouse. I brought more vases and more flowers, and all the now-wilted-terrible-looking vines, were replaced with green, and fresh ones. And in no time, we finished.

I thought back to our previous text that morning.

J- Hey, Clarissa.

C- I'm not even gonna try to tell you to stop saying that. If you know what's good for you, you'll stop.

J- Fine, fine I'll stop.

C- you'd better.

J- Anyway, meet me in the treehouse, I have to ask you something.

C- Okay, sure.

Now, though, she had arrived for ten minutes, and he hadn't come yet. And this was in his backyard. I stared at my watch again. Now eleven minutes. _Where was he?_ I had thought. Then, he came running from his home. "I'm so sorry I was late, Aline actually came to me up at the front. She was like, 'oh I can't believe you trust Clary. She's a lying loser.' Then, I shooed her off. But she stuck around. Aline's like a mosquito. Blood thirsty, a pest, and bites. Well, she doesn't bite at people literally, but you get what I mean. Anyway, my point is, well, my parents and I are going to Hawaii for a trip. My mom _accidentally_ bought an extra. And she wanted you go come."

"Accidentally?" I asked.

"No, actually. She really meant to get you one."

"OMG, I do want to go, but that must so expensive. I'm gonna pay you guys back every penny."

"Nah. That's okay. The plane tickets were actually from my mom's friend who was about to go, but her daughter got this bad cold, and her son had broken his ankle, and the airport didn't let her in because of that. Her husband was the one who gave them to us. They were gonna leave yesterday. But my mother got the tickets since they didn't go. Only thing is the hotel rooms, and that we've got covered."

"I would love to, after all, it's spring break! How long is he trip for?"

"Ten days. We leave in two days."

"Awesome."

* * *

The next day, I was all packed up and ready to go. My parents said that was fine if I went with, but that I better not be a bother on the trip.

I met up with Jace and his family at the airport. On the plane, I took the seat by the window, and Jace slipped into the seat next to me. His dad sat next to him. Jace's Mother sat in the seat right in front of me. "Wow, it's been ages since I last flew on a plane." I sighed. Jace chuckled, "Really?" He asked. "Yeah. I think I was...ten." I replied, uncertainly. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a while. Then, I drifted off to sleep.

When I finally woke up, I saw that Jace and his parents were all asleep. I lifted my head off Jace's shoulder and took a look on my phone. Then, I pulled out my ear phones, and listened to music while I read a book. **(true fact: I actually DO like to listen to music while I read and write. I am listening to music at this very moment. It isn't very distracting, in my opinion. But for most people, it's super distracting. Though it helps me keep concentration. I'm different from my friends that way. Omg, this song is so good. Anyway, I'm sure you are bored of my chattering, so let's get on with the story!)**

"Whatcha listening to?" Jace asked, as he peered over to see my phone screen.

"Oh. Here," I pulled out one of my earphones out of my right ear, then I offered it to him. He took it.

"Hey! I love this song!" He grinned.

"It's my new favourite." I smiled.

* * *

The first thing I thought when I stepped foot out of the airport in Hawaii, was the beauty. The palm trees and everything—it's just beautiful. The birds there were so pretty, their colourful feathers soaring in the warm air. "Honolulu, Hawaii." Jace announced. We took a taxi to our hotel, and then we dropped off everything, before we went off to lunch. The hotel room was very large, with four king sized beds and a couch. There was a mini fridge and everything you could imagine for a beautiful hotel room. But that was just the beginning. Once we left the room, right outside, we saw the beach, with the sand sparkling under the golden sun. I walked right past it, but mentally noting that we would visit the beach, and I'd ride the waves on a surf board.

* * *

We had lunch at a Polynesian-themed restaurant. It was full of bright flowers, and the entertainment was flawless. The food, I'd rate 110%. And the service was just as good.

Afterwards, we walked around the parks, and even got icecream cones. "What do you think about going to that beach we passed by at the hotel?" Jace asked, as if he'd read my mind. "Definitely!" I exclaimed.

We quickly stopped at the hotel, and I got changed into my two-piece swim suit. I brought a swim suit wrap with me, too. I also packed a towel, a change of clothing, and money, for surf board rentals.

As soon as we reached the beach, I saw that there was a surf contest going on. "Um, when does the 'Spring Waves Surf' contest take place? I also need to rent a board." I asked the person sitting on a chair by the poster.

"Oh! Are you going to join? Because it starts tomorrow. And you know the rules. But I'd say try hard, because our annual champ is entering again, and believe me. She is so good at this. So good." The girls by the poster said. "Okay," I said. "That was...helpful...but, yeah. I do wanna join."

* * *

"And here comes Makayla Mason, our star champion! Let's see her bit the waves again!" The host of the contest yelled. The audience cheered. Makayla walked up smugly to the waves.

I have to admit. She was really good with surfing. Every wave...she made it look too easy. And soon, it was my turn. "That was Makayla Mason, everyone! Up next...Clary Fray! New to the contest this year!" I walked up to the water. I felt the sand under my feet, and the warm air whipping my red hair everywhere. "You go, girl!" I heard someone from the audience yell out. I smiled, and started off.

* * *

"The winner for this year's 'Spring Waves Surf' is...drumroll...Clary Fray! For the first time in five years, Makayla lost! Congrats, Clary!" I grinned, as they handed me the trophe. It was remarkably huge. "How do I fit this in the luggage?" I whispered to Jace. "Beats me." He replied.

* * *

The next few days went by in a flash. And soon, we had to leave for New York. "I'm gonna miss this place so much." I sighed. "I bet we'll come back someday. Together." He said, and we laced our fingers together. We boarded the plane, and I fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this, I'm sorry for the late update. But I was just so busy all week. And I'm sorry this might not be the most entertaining chapter, but I've gotten so much on my mind, too much to do. So again, I'm sorry. But please, enjoy! And check out my second fanfic, "In the Shadows" if you haven't already! Please review, comment, and/or review both stories! (Seriously, thanks guys!) **


	35. Magnus Bane

**Please enjoy! Thanks for the amazing reviews! They make my day, really, they do! Please review! And follow and favourite! And lastly, I want to say...um, my new fanfic, "In the Shadows", it...well, let's say it doesn't get many views a day and all...because it's not Malec, Clace or Sizzy related. I made my own character up, so there fore less...(Oops, I'm at a loss for words). Anyway, will you guys help me out? You can by doing the following. **

**1\. Check out my second fanfic, "In the Shadows", and tell your friends about it! 2. After reading, please let me know what you think about the story! (Of course you let me know what you think through reviews for "In the Shadows") **

**3\. Give yourself a high five, you just helped me out (a lot!) and thank you to everyone who does these 3 steps! **

**So please try it out! I really would love to see what you think! Also, I'm putting a little bit of Jace POV'S and Clary POV'S in this chapter. And if you have any questions, just ask!**

* * *

CLARY POV

"Where were you?" Isabelle asked, "I was trying to call you to come over to mine for this annual, well, I guess it's a party. But when I called your cell, u didn't pick up. And when I called your parents, they said you are on a trip."

"Oh. Sorry! I forgot to tell you. But yeah! I would love to come to that party. What for?"

"Well, I know someone named Magnus Bane. He throws the best parties. And get a date. It's ten times better with one."

"So are you? Like, bringing a date?"

"Yep."

"Simon." I said, not even needing to ask to know.

"Yup."

* * *

"Hey. Guess who I am?" Someone put his hands on my face, covering my eyes. I was staring into my locker, not even noticing until he came up to me. I brushed his hands off my eyes and turned around. I was expecting to see Jace, but instead, well, my smile faltered. "Sebastian." I said, coldly.

"Good to see you too." He replied, casually,as if I'd had been friendly.

"What do you-"

"Why do you always assume that I want something from you? Can't I just want to say hi? Or whatever?"

"Really." I said, sarcastically, putting my hand on my hip.

"Okay, fine. I wanted to see if you were busy this Saturday. Precisely at six to ten. At Magnus Bane's house."

"No." I said, firmly.

"What did you say?"

"No."

"No one says no to-"

i just walked away, cutting him off. I didn't care if that was rude or not, I just walked away, leaving him in front of my locker.

I found Jace by the field, talking with his friends. I tapped his shoulder. "Hey Clary!" He said, when he turned around and saw me.

* * *

JACE POV

"Are you going to Bane's party? I've heard the parties at his are the best. He literally can make anything into an excuse for a party. For example. He's celebrating his friend's sister's friend's cousin's neighbour's pet's birthday. And the dog isn't even gonna be there." Emma's friend, Julian asked me.

"I guess. I'm going to ask Clary to come with me." I replied.

"Speaking of Clary..." Alec began. Then, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the beautiful red head I always see in my dreams. "Hey Clary!" I said, grinning.

"So, I want to ask you something." We both said at the same time.

"Nah. You go first." She said, running a hand in her hair.

"Well, I was going to see if you're going to Magnus's party."

"I was going to ask you that too! I was also wondering if you'd come with me? Like, as-"

"Yeah. Definitely." I replied. She smiled, and walked away, in the direction of her house.

"Wow." Julian said, after Clary left.

"What?" I said.

"Just wow. Let's say that you are lucky to have a girl like her. I can tell she's loyal, stubborn, yes, but definitely caring."

"And just how do you know all that?" I asked, teasingly.

"Oh, because you seem to be obsessed with her. Do you realize that you talk about her a LOT?"

I flushed deep red. Alec, Julian, and Jordan all laughed. "You really do like her, don't you?" Jordan sighed.

* * *

CLARY POV

Getting ready for the party was so terrible. Isabelle forced me to wear a dress, that was pretty tight, and far from my comfort zone. It was a little flowy, thank goodness, and it came up to my knees. To top off the strapless dress, Isabelle told me to wear a leather jacket. I found mine, and was surprised it still fit me. She suggested that I wear heeled boots.

Finally, after the eyeliner and eyeshadow I was ready to go. "When is Jace going to pick you up?" Isabelle asked, as she was finishing up curling her hair.

"Anytime now." And as if in cue, the doorbell rang, loudly. I rushed down the stairs, and tripped. But before I could fall, Jace caught me in his arms. Then, he helped me up, and I said, "Thanks. For catching me." I said.

* * *

Isabelle pressed the doorbell. "I don't believe I know you." Magnus said, as he opened the door. He wore a blazer that was full of sequins and feathers, with matching leather pants.

"It's Isabelle. C'mon, you know me." Isabelle walked right past him, and into the house. I followed her, with Jace at my back.

There were people everywhere. Some people were dancing on the illuminated dance floor. Some were snacking on chips. Others were standing in the corners, and chatting. I normally didn't go to parties like these, jam packed with people. I stood awkwardly. "Ok...I'm...gonna go over there." I pointed to the counter, and walked over to it. I sighed. "Why so glum, chum?" Jace said. "I'm not used to this type of stuff. I can't believe I didn't think this through before I came." I said.

"We can sneak out. This place is so huge, Isabelle won't even notice." He suggested.

"Why not." I said, and we slipped out of the house, and no one noticed at all.

"Where do you want to go to?" He asked.

"Hmm..." I thought. I didn't really have anywhere I wanted to go to.

"There, this new fro-yo shop..." Jace thought. "I heard they have unlimited toppings. For free, because of the grand opening!" I exclaimed. We both smiled, and walked, hand in hand. We decided to leave the car at Magnus's, because Isabelle would suspect something, if we took it out.

* * *

"Thanks, For taking me out. Again. Even though you probably like those parties. I'm just...different." I shrugged.

"You are different. But in a good way." His mouth twitched into a smile. I blushed.

Today turned out better than I thought. I got to spend some time with Jace. And I'm happy with that...and I wish that could last an eternity.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter might not be so interesting...but I'm extremely busy. And I got terrible writer's block. But nonetheless, here is the chapter! Please, please, please check out my other fanfiction, "In the Shadows"! And please review, follow, and favourite! And thank you, guys, for the support and everything. I know, it's getting boring hearing me say that over and over again, but really, I owe it all to you guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows, and favourites! (As of February 15, 2015, I have almost 100 reviews, 100 follows, and 70 favourites! I mean, is that awesome or what? I'm so happy! Thank y'all for eveything! And if you have any ideas for my fanfic, I'd love to hear it (though I may not use it...I'll try to, though...) **

**Anyway, enjoy! (Sorry for all that Author's Note stuff) **


	36. With a Cherry on Top

**Enjoy, readers, writers, and fanfic lovers! I have a deal. Whoever follows, favourites, or reviews my other fanfiction, "In the Shadows", from now until I post chapter 37, will get a shoutout (sorry, all of you who don't have accounts, I can't really give you a shoutout, even if you review. But s****till! I Would appreciate it so much if you did!) I will shoutout in this fanfic, not the other one, and thank you to everyone who will try out my fanfic. Please let me know if you do read it, and give me feedback! Also, since I almost hit 100 reviews, 100 follows, and 70 favourites, I'm going to make this an extra special chapter. Instead of just Clary POV, and the occasional Jace POV, I'm going to make an Aline POV, and and an Isabelle POV. I'm sorry for the long update...but I'm SO busy! And I have had so much writer's block since the last time I posted my chapter. I spent almost every moment that I am free thinking about the story line for his chapter. So please tell me what you think, now that I have it written and posted! My friend gave me a starting point (taking place at the fro-yo shop. ****Yep, she told me to start there...and I wrote it from there. So thank her for the update! I would've posted it late, if not.)**

**So, enjoy this special chapter!**

* * *

ALINE POV

"ALINE PENHALLOW! I've gotten the credit card bill for this month. And you have spent just way too much! One thousand dollars on a purse, two thousand worth of shoes, one thousand and five hundred in a designer dress...and more! That's way past what I spend, including the food, and the electric and water bills!" My mother, Jia, yelled.

"Sorry, mom. Fine, I'll cut down. Um...I'll spend a thousand less?" I replied, twirling a lock of my dyed blonde hair around my finger.

"No, Aline. I mean you need to get a job. I will no longer be giving you money. Every cent you pay will be from you. I'll buy you the basics at the most. As in basic, non-expensive clothing, and food. Everything else...that's on you. And you start by getting a job. I'll give you twenty dollars to start with. But all the other money you have THAT I GAVE YOU, I'll take back. And I'll take this!" She plucked the credit card right out of my hand.

"Mom! C'mon! You can't do that!"

"Oh really? What am I doing now?" Mom walked right out of the room.

"No!" I wailed. I'd better find a job now. I decided on the fro-yo shop, because they gave free fro-yo to the employees.

* * *

CLARY POV

"Let's go to that fro-yo place again! It's so good. Plus, they still have that unlimited toppings deal!" I suggested. Jace nodded. Then, I saw Isabelle walk up to us. "Whatcha talking about?" She asked.

"Oh. We wanted to go to the fro-yo store that opened up a couple weeks ago." I replied.

"Cool. Could we tag along?" Isabelle asked.

"Who's 'we'?" Jace asked. "Simon." I replied. "And of course you can come with. On...Saturday. How about that?" I asked. We all agreed on that day.

* * *

JACE POV

Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and I walked into the fro-yo shop, and heard the bells on the door ring, as we came in. "Welcome to With a Cherry on Top! There are a few new workers that begin today, so please don't mind them, and may I take your order?" The woman behind the counter exclaimed.

"I'll have a minty-swirl." I shrugged.

"Same." Clary seconded.

"Strawberry. And chocolate." Isabelle ordered for both her and Simon.

"Perfect! May I have you wait over there, in that booth, while I prepare it?" We walked over to the booth, and sat down. "Simon and I want to go to that cafe across the street for some iced teas, first. We'll be right back in fifteen minutes." Isabelle said. Clary smiled, and Simon and Izzy left.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone with familiar dyed blonde hair, and glittery pink nail polish. Aline. "Jace. Jace!" Clary swatted my arm. "I know. It's Aline." I said.

"Why in the world is Aline working? Isn't she, like, rich or something?" Clary exclaimed.

Then, Aline walked up to us holding a tray with our frozen yogurt, not even looking up at us. When she finally did glance up, she almost dropped the tray. "Omg. No way. _No way. _I can't believe you are seeing me work here. In this disgusting, ugly outfit. Ugh!"

"Whoa, Aline. What-" I began.

"None of your business!" Snapped Aline. The store manager passed by us, and Aline's mood totally changed. "Enjoy your fro-yo! Have a wonderful—" she paused as the manager left. "Okay. Let's cut to the point. You say nothing about this. Or else I promise, you will be shunned, all across the country. Okay, maybe just the school. But still, enjoy the rest of your academic lives being shunned."

"At least I _have_ an academic life." Clary shot back.

"As much as I'd love to insult you even more, I can't. Unless I want to get fired, and need to get another horrid job." Aline sighed. Clary smirked.

* * *

ISABELLE POV

I felt the cold, familiar, metal beneath my fingers as I pushed open the cafe door. Simon and I stood in line, deciding what to order. He left for the bathroom, so I was left alone to wait, but little did I know, that there was a person, staring at me. "Excuse me? Do I know you?" I asked, putting my hand in my hip.

"No. But I want to ask you out. Friday. Movie. Or do you prefer a romantic dinner?" The person asked, walking up to me. I held my hand out, gesturing for him to take not one more step closer. "Do. Not. Get. Any. Closer." I said, coldly.

"Whoa. Feisty one, I see." He said.

"I already have plans."

"With that nerd you were with? Huh. I didn't think you'd have bad taste, for such a pretty girl like you."

"Simon is not a nerd. Now get out of my face or else. Did I mention who my dad is?"

"Oh, who, the prince of Atlantis?" He said, sarcastically.

"No, but he is a lawyer. And he has the moves of a cop. So back off." I said. He didn't bother try to bother me after that.

* * *

CLARY POV

I watched Aline scurry around the shop, serving and taking orders. Though she messed up, a lot, for ten minutes. She messed up the flavours strawberry with blueberry, and gummy cola bears instead of jelly beans. Plus much more than I care to say.

The floor had a "Caution, wet floor" sign. Aline, however, was so busy with keeping up with the orders, that she didn't see it. She tripped over the sign, in fact, and the huge tray she was holding, got smashed into her face. All of her hair was covered in fro-yo, and her make-up covered face, was layered with it, too. To make it only more humiliating, there was a cherry, placed right on the top of her head. I tried to hide my laughing, but I couldn't hold it in. Right then, Isabelle came back, with a cup of coffee. I could tell that she tried to hold in a laughing fit, like me. "You are _FIRED_, Aline. You hear me? _FIRED_. I do not tolerate clumsiness in this store. Now get out. You've wasted enough of my time." The store owner said. Aline rushed to the door, looking furious. "You do NOT want to fire me. You don't understand the favour I'm doing for you. Getting you publicity. With my beautifulness."

"I think I do understand. Understand that you are a big pain." The owner walked away. Aline threw her costume on the floor, then stomped on it. She glared at me, and scowled.

* * *

**Enjoy, everyone! Again, sorry for the long update. Well, I felt like it was a long time, due to homework. And writer's block. The only up side, was reading Beautiful Creatures, by Kami Garcia, and Margaret Stohl! (I know I know. I should've read it earlier. But...hey, regardless, it's still super good! Anyone agree?) **


	37. Friends

**In the previous chapter, I mentioned that whoever follows, favourites, or reviews my second fanfic, "In the Shadows" from when I posted chapter 36 to when I post this chapter, would get a shoutout, right here, in the author's note. So, I'd like to give a big thanks to ****Sunshinerosie1998! Thanks, you have no idea how happy I am! And, again, I will do one more shoutout, from now until I post chapter 38. (Read author's note at the top of chapter 36 for further details)**

**Also, in this chapter, it speaks of the Faerie academy (read chapter 3). It says it takes place in Florida. But I'm not referring to any school, or anything. For a matter of fact, I've never even been to Florida. So, again, for the Faerie Academy, I don't mean for it to be any specific school. It's a pigment of my imagination. Ok, now that I've gotten that clear (hopefully), let's get on with the story! I'm sure you're getting sick of the long author's note! **

* * *

"Clary, we have something to say to you." My mom said, sitting on the side of chair.

"Yeah?" I said, nervously, because whenever my mom has something to say like that, it's normally bad news for me.

"We just got mail from the Faerie Academy for Girls. And the note says that they sent you a scholarship. I mean, it's pretty much a huge deal! A famous private school! And you turned them down!"

"I turned them down because I don't want to go there."

"It's not about that! This is good for your future! The Faerie Academy for Girls will turn you into a beautiful young woman, who is ready for her career. Come on. I don't see why you are fussing about this. It's not too far away from here."

"Um, it's in Florida."

"Still in the same country!" My mother exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't get why you want me to go so badly, anyway!" I shouted, not caring if it surprised my mother. I never rose my voice to her.

"I care for you. That's why!"

"If you really cared," my vision began to get blurry, with tears, "you'd know that the best part of my life, has been here, at Mortal High. In New York. Not Florida. I don't want to move. You will only be making me start off again, as the lame new kid. But here, I've been accepted. For being me. Not who I want to be, or who I could be, but for truly _me_. How will I leave my friends? How will I leave Jace?" A single teardrop dripped off my cheek, and I felt the dampness as the drop landed onto my wrist.

"Nothing you say, is going to change my mind, Clarissa Adele Fray!" Mom yelled. I stormed away. I ignored my mom, who was calling out my name.

* * *

"What?! Okay, Clary, it's your decision, not your mom's." Isabelle exclaimed, after I told her about my mother making me go to Faerie Academy for Girls.

"Thanks, but do you have any idea where I got my stubbornness from? My mom...she hardly ever gives up an idea, once she's got one. Trust me."

"I think you have the power to!" She encouraged. I shook my head.

"I don't. No matter how much I want to stay here-"

"No," she cut me off, "I will not let you leave! I'll come up with something."

"Not in time. My mother wants me packed and ready to leave in a week, at the longest. We have relatives there that we will be staying with. My mom managed to get a very early flight." I sighed.

"Stall her, tell her to give you the whole week. And I will try to come up with something. I'm not losing my best friend!" Isabelle declared.

* * *

JACE POV

I lightly pressed into the piano keys, the music ringing in the room. Then, my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Jace. This is an emergency. Meet me at the school in fifteen minutes. It's super urgent!"

"Y'know it's a Saturday, Isabelle, right?" I sighed.

"It's about Clary." she said, plainly, with no emotion, as if she knew that would make me urgently get there. Well, it worked. "I'll be there in five." I replied. Wow, how did I get from fifteen minutes, to five?

* * *

"Wait. I'm not really catching what you just said."

"Fine," Isabelle sighed, "long story short, Clary is being forced to go to a private school. Faerie Academy for Girls. She keeps insisting that she doesn't have a say in this but I'm sure if we can work together on this one, we might be able convince her mom to let her stay."

"Faerie Academy? I've heard that it's a private school. In Florida. Also crazy expensive!" I exclaimed.

"Clary got a scholarship."

"I see now. No wonder her mom is making her go. No one has turned down the Faerie Academy yet."

"Yeah. But Clary needs to be an exception, unless we want her to move away! Then you'd be in a long-distance relationship. Which sucks, compared to being together in person. I mean, you'd probably not break up, but it's a lot better with her actually here." Isabelle pointed out.

"I think i've got an idea..." I began, "how many people do you know that have been affected by Clary, in a good way?"

* * *

CLARY POV

Jace downloaded something onto my laptop, asking if I could do him a favour. He told me not to use it until right before we left the house for Florida. Jace also told me to play it in front of my mom, making sure she watched it. I didn't know what was going on, but I was in no mood to even ask what it was about.

I hauled all my luggage down the spiral stairs, and brought my laptop to my mom. "Mom, Jace asked me of a favour." I played the video.

First, on screen, appeared Isabelle.

"Look," she began, "Clary is the best friend I've ever got. And, through every obstacle in my course, every mistake in my past, she's helped me through that. And if it weren't for her...well, I don't know what I'd do. A friend like her, is so, very rare. If she ever leaves to Florida, well, nothing can come a where NEAR replacing her."

I blushed, and a second later, Helen appeared on the screen.

"Clary is a great friend. And if she's not at this school, in this state, I won't be what I would be, with her. I wouldn't be the better person I need to be."

I blushed even harder. Maia appeared on screen, next.

"There's much to say about Clary. But to summarize it: She's the perfect friend you'd imagine in the movies. I know, this might sound what Isabelle or Helen might've said, but really, we didn't even tell each other what we were gonna say. All of this, it's the truth, and nothing else. Except thankfulness, that we have such a great friend. Please, don't move."

I was starting to turn bright pink, now, so touched about what my friends said. Then, to my surprise, Alec appeared.

"I'm not the best with words. But what I can say, is that she's made a huge, good impact on Mortal High. Not only, did she show that anyone can be better than a popular bully, but she made all her friends feel great. And...what I'm most grateful for, is making my best friend, start enjoying things. Before Clary, Jace was pretty much emotionless, to that romance stuff. With Aline, he only pretended. But now...Clary's here, and Jace is here, as himself. And I think if she left, he'd be just the same as before."

By then, my face was nearly all red. And to make my face a tomato red, Jace appeared on the screen.

"I can't even begin to describe how much Clary means to me. She's made a difference in this school, in my life. And she's the reason that I'm who I am. Clary makes me a better person. And I can't tell you how much. I can barely narrow down to these things to say. There are simply too many pros about her. But really, Clary is the best person I've known to make a change in my life. And she's helped me leave my bad habits behind, and is helping me prepare for the bad ones to come. But I know, I can count on her. Because that's who she is."

After that, I was literally crying, so emotional, that my friends would put together this. Then, I heard knocking at the door. I didn't bother to wipe my tears.

When I pulled the door open, Jace, Isabelle, Helen, Maia, and Alec, walked into the room. I hugged them, so hard, and began to cry, in happiness.

"Mom?" I said, my voice shaking.

"I can't make you move. Not after this. It seems you are your friends are inseparable." I hugged my mom, and smiled, tears of happiness streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that! I had so much fun writing this! This chapter is 500 more words than I was aiming for. And YES. It took me a whole lot of time. But all the encouragement from you guys and my family and friends have kept me writing for so long. And I'm not just talking 'bout this chapter here. I'm talking about all the writing in my life time. So thank you. So much. Please review, follow, and/or favourite! **


	38. Stronger

**This next chapter will start as Jace's POV from when Clary watched the video. I will switch back to Clary's POV, late rom in this chapter. (Hope I made that clear enough...)**

**Also, thank you so much for the reviews! The ones I read for chapter 37 were so touching, it made ME cry with happiness! So please, continue reviewing, favouriting, and following! You've all made my day! :)**

* * *

JACE POV

Do you ever get that feeling, when you get really nervous, and your heart is pounding so hard, you can feel it vibrate through your whole body, and you just can't concentrate on anything except what you're nervous about? Well, that's exactly what I felt, when I stood by a window, staring into Clary's house, when she and her mother were looking at the video I downloaded.

I was wondering if her mom was going to let her stay. Especially since The Faerie Academy is known for having very academic students. The students are also known for not just being smart, but preppy. So Clary would fit in there, just as much as she'd fit in with Aline.

Clary's glance swept across the room to the window, but luckily enough, I ducked before she saw us. Alec, Isabelle, Maia, and Helen were already ducked down low. After a while, I peeked. Clary was red faced, and crying. In a good way. I grinned, crookedly.

We dashed towards the front door, and I knocked. When she swung open the door, Clary pulled us all into a hug, her face still wet with tears. Her face was red, and she was crying, but smiling so hard. I grinned, though still anxious to hear what Clary's mother, Jocelyn, might say about moving. "Mom?" Asked Clary, her face shining with tears.

"I can't make you move. Not after this. It seems you are your friends are inseparable." Clary ran to her mom, and hugged her, while we all cheered, and exchanged smiling glances.

* * *

CLARY POV

I couldn't believe that my mother let me stay. I beamed at my friends, thanking them for everything.

We spent the whole day unpacking, and with the help of Izzy, Maia, Helen, Alec, and Jace, we managed to get everything back to where it belongs. I smiled, and collapsed onto the couch.

Everyone was staying for dinner, because my mom insisted. After we all enjoyed the pizza, they started to leave, because after all, it had been a long day.

I trudged up the staircase, feeling tired, but happy. I smiled, even while I brushed my teeth. When I sunk down onto my bed, I grabbed my cell phone. Jace had called me, but I missed it. He left a message.

"Hey, Clary! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Sugar tomorrow. Call me back when you can. Anytime tomorrow should be fine with me. I'll see you maybe?"

I called Jace, who picked up on the second ring. "Hi!" He said, and I was pretty sure he was grinning.

"So, about tomorrow. Well, maybe. Say, if I do, will there be some of Sugar's signature cheesecake?"

"Maybe so."

"Then yeah. Tomorrow at noon. See ya then!" I hung up, and leaned back on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and smiled, because just this morning, I was about to move to Florida, without my friends, and without Jace.

* * *

I ran at full speed, and almost crashed into a few people by the corner of the block. I paused for a second, to catch my breath, and I whipped out my cell phone to check the time. 11:58. I was going to be late. I ran again, my hair getting tossed around by the wind and momentum.

When I reached the park bench that Jace and I were meeting at, I was panting hard. Tired, I took a seat on the wooden bench. "Wow. You look out of breath." Jace handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Do you always have a bottle of water with you, though?" I asked, my face still red from the running.

"No. I saw you running in the distance, when I was in that little store of over there," he pointed to a small, square building. "And I thought you might need one."

"Oh. Uh...thanks. Again." I replied, after taking another gulp of water.

"Shall we take a walk to the café now?" Jace suggested. I smiled, and walked with him side by side.

* * *

I dug my fork into the cheesecake. It was sweet, and satisfying. After practically licking the plate clean, Jace and I left the café. I was just about to turn a corner, when I heard a shout. I followed the sound into an alley way. Jace, of course, was right behind me.

There was a tall, bulky person, who grabbed onto the hoodie of a girl. The bigger person yelled, "You runnin' away, Dorkzilla? Huh? You chicken. You are just so lame. Such a lame-o." He pushed the kid, who was no older than thirteen. She fell and scraped her knee. "Ouch..." She whimpered.

"Wow. Such a ba-by." The bully said, smirking. And that's when I snapped. "Hey! You! What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Who do you think YOU are?" The bully sneered.

"Honestly? Someone you probably can beat up in a blink of an eye. But you know what? The ability to beat someone up shouldn't give you satisfaction. It should leave you feeling guilty. But you're a bully. And y'know what? I've had my share of being bullied for a life time. And to see others being bullied is just as bad."

The bully immediately ran away. I dashed towards the girl, sitting on the concrete ground. "Are you okay?" I asked, gently. She nodded. "What's your name? I'm Clary. That's Jace." I gestured towards Jace.

"My name? Oh. Call me 'C'." The girl whispered.

"Alright, then. Do you want me to call your parents?" I asked.

"No. They probably will ground me forever. Maybe even stop me from going to school, maybe make me do online school, or home schooling. But I like actually going to it." C replied.

"Well, maybe that's why the bullies haven't stopped yet. You haven't addressed it to an adult. Believe me, it's going to be okay. If you tell a parent." I said.

"Really?" She looked at me, with wide eyes.

"Really. And let me tell you my story. I used to be bullied, too. For being the oddball. But I addressed it to my parents. Now, I have great friends. And I'm not bullied anymore. So tell an adult. It will get better."

"Okay." She nodded.

* * *

A few days after my encounter with C, I saw her again on a park bench, reading.

"Hi!" She waved to me when she saw me.

"Hey!" I waved.

"Thanks for the advice! I told my parents. They were supporting, and they were really nice about it. They promised me that they'd take care of it. And now, well, occasionally some name calling, but otherwise, I'm fine! Thank you so much!" She hugged me. I smiled, feeling glad that I made a difference in her life. A turn towards the good, the way everyone deserves to be heading. I feel stronger now, and I'd bet that she does, too.

* * *

**Hi! Im super sorry I updated a little late. I have had writer's block, and the homework...unfortunately, I haven't updated my new fanfic in two weeks now. I think. Anyway, I need to get busy! And this chapter is dedicated to those who have been bullied, and those suffering it now. And everyone who is: DONT LOOSE HOPE. IT ALWAYS GETS BETTER. ITS GONNA BE OKAY.**


	39. STRONGER (Music Video!)

**Hey, there! Sit back, relax, and read! I know, I haven't written a song in a while. Even though I only wrote one. So...this chapter will have a song in it! It took me a long time to write this, and I have to say thanks to DivergentNerd, for helping me out. She gave me ideas for the chorus :). So thanks to her, I have finished a song by now! I DONT have the music for it. I mean, the lyrics part..I'm fine with that. It helps that I'm a writer! (Well, fanfic writer.) I suck at the music part, though. Let me know if you like this song or not! Give me feedback! It'll help me with my next song! (I know. I don't write them often, after all, this is only my second one. But I will write more, hopefully! I'll try, really hard for u guys! Thanks for making my day, everyday!)**

* * *

Imogen called earlier that day. She told me to write a second song, since my first one was a hit.

I always had trouble with ideas. But immediately, I had an idea, after remembering C, the girl who was bullied for a while now, and my past at other schools, of which I've been bullied many times. I grabbed a sheet of paper and scrawled lyrics, and I was barely aware of my hand flying across the pages. It was as if the lyrics came pouring out of my mind, without me thinking about them.

'_Weaker. Lesser. That's what they called me. Pushed down. Let down. That's what they did to me...But how hard! Have I tried to fight the empty feeling inside. And each time! I tell myself I'll be fine, they strike back, make me feel so isolated! Every time I try to climb back up, from the bottom of the pit, they insult me and I never fight back...but I'm done. I've had enough._

_Im stronger than this! I need to be more than just collapsing on the ground and letting everything over come me. I'm standing up for myself, not tolerating this anymore. Im standing up for myself, no longer being pushed around. I know I have it in me! And as long as I'm trying, nothing can hurt me, if I believe in me! I can try and try, and if I fall, I'll just get back up! Even when the days get darker...I still try. And one day, it's gonna be worth it all...in the end of this mad chaos!_

_Each time I try to stand up for myself, it only gets worse by far...but i know im stronger than this. If I run, these problems will just chase me, until I trip and let them overcome me again. So if I just stand up and stop. They can't get to me as hard as they used to. When they do approach me, I'll be ready, in armour and confidence!_

_Im stronger than this! I need to be more than just collapsing on the ground and letting everything over come me. I'm standing up for myself, not tolerating this anymore. Im standing up for myself, no longer being pushed around. I know I have it in me! And as long as I'm trying, nothing can hurt me, if I believe in me! I can try and try, and if I fall, I'll just get back up! Even when the days get darker...I still try. And one day, it's gonna be worth it all...in the end of this mad chaos!_

_I'm stronger! I can have a will to try! Even though I didn't completely fix it, at least I can say I tried! Finally, I got what I needed to make a change, in those around me, and myself. I'm stronger than I've ever been, never worried about what they used to say...to push me down...because now every time, I get pushed farther down, I will get back up, without a scratch! They can try to shatter everything! But never will they reach me, there's gonna be a barrier...between me and those trying to pull me to darkness..._

_So finally...I've got the courage to...stand up for those who can't. And it helps...without that hollow feeling on the inside! I'm stronger now...and I know it. I'm truly...finally...actually...stronger! Stronger...stronger...stronger...'_

When I finished, my fingers had calluses everywhere. Especially after writing the music for it, too.

* * *

"Perfect, Clary. I'm glad you managed to finish your song! I'll tell the studio, and we'll record it some day...and make a music video!" Imogen exclaimed.

"Thank you, Imogen!" I said, and I hung up, excited to tell Isabelle and Jace. I dialed their numbers at top speed.

"Isabelle?" I asked, beaming at the wall.

"Yeah? What's up?" She asked.

"I finished my second song!"

"Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg! That's awesome!"

"Thanks! Hey...do you wanna star in my music video? You,d be perfect in it." I smiled, with a hit of pleading in my voice.

"Do I? Of COURSE! I wouldn't give it up for the world! Not to mention being there with my BFF!" She squealed. I grinned,and we talked for a lot longer, not even really noticing he time that was flying by.

* * *

I called Jace, but I realized that he was at basketball practice. Of course, I wanted to ask him if he wanted to be in the video, he rocked the last one. I decided not to bother him, and started planning the music video. I closed my eyes, and envisioned it.

_'First, the intro would play. The scene takes place in a forest. The branches of the haunting trees, though, would be stretching towards me. As they grab me, I kick helplessly and begin to sing, 'Weaker. Lesser. That's what they called me. Pushed down. Let down. That's what they did to me... '_

_After, I'd break out and run, but then get tripped and fall into a hole that I fall down farther and farther down, without an ending. Inside the hole, are full of hurtful words, whispered into my ear. That is all when I sing, 'But how hard! Have I tried to fight the empty feeling inside. And each time! I tell myself I'll be fine, they strike back, make me feel so isolated!'_

_Then, I grip onto something in the pit. A branch. I pull myself up, but then it all disappears, and I continue to fall in the endless pit. When all that is happening, I sing, 'Every time I try to climb back up, from the bottom of the pit, they insult me and I never fight back...but I'm done. I've had enough.' I would fall, and hit the ground this time._

_Next, I'd be in the middle of a forest, far away from everything but trees and dirt. I'd walk through it, only to get lost again in the maze of trees, and to fall down in the mud. That would happen while I sing 'Im stronger than this! I need to be more than just collapsing on the ground and letting everything over come me. I'm standing up for myself, not tolerating this anymore. Im standing up for myself, no longer being pushed around. I know I have it in me! And as long as I'm trying, nothing can hurt me, if I believe in me! I can try and try, and if I fall, I'll just get back up! Even when the days get darker...I still try. And one day, it's gonna be worth it all...in the end of this mad chaos!' And I get up, but struggle to continue walking._

_Then, I would sing, 'Each time I try to stand up for myself, it only gets worse by far...but i know im stronger than this. If I run, these problems will just chase me, until I trip and let them overcome me again. So if I just stand up and stop. They can't get to me as hard as they used to. When they do approach me, I'll be ready, in armour and confidence!' As everything goes dark. Pitch black, but then in my hand, in a flashlight, lighting my way through the dark tunnel._

_Next, I would sing the chorus again. 'Im stronger than this! I need to be more than just collapsing on the ground and letting everything over come me. I'm standing up for myself, not tolerating this anymore. Im standing up for myself, no longer being pushed around. I know I have it in me! And as long as I'm trying, nothing can hurt me, if I believe in me! I can try and try, and if I fall, I'll just get back up! Even when the days get darker...I still try. And one day, it's gonna be worth it all...in the end of this mad chaos!' While I walk again, through the forest, as the chorus plays. This time, though, I manage to get farther through the forest, but after awhile, the ground gave way, and I tumbled down, smudging my cheeks with mud._

_Then, I would find some people (meaning Jace and Isabelle) in the forest, too. They'd join me, and we'd try to find our way out of the forest, as I sing, 'I'm stronger! I can have a will to try! Even though I didn't completely fix it, at least I can say I tried! Finally, I got what I needed to make a change, in those around me, and myself. I'm stronger than I've ever been, never worried about what they used to say...to push me down...because now every time, I get pushed farther down, I will get back up, without a scratch! They can try to shatter everything! But never will they reach me, there's gonna be a barrier...between me and those trying to pull me to darkness...'_

_Finally, I'd find the edge of the forest, and escape to find a sunny meadow, with birds chirping. I'd finally be smiling, and my dirty, ripped clothing would turn to a flowy, green dress, as I sing, 'So finally...I've got the courage to...stand up for those who can't. And it helps...without that hollow feeling on the inside! I'm stronger now...and I know it. I'm truly...finally...actually...stronger! Stronger...stronger...stronger...' _

I didn't realize how much time has passed since the morning. But I know tonight, I'll have a hard time sleeping...

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that. Y'know...it took me HOURS to do all that. But I managed, with the help of DivergentNerd, and all the support from u guys! Please review, follow, and favourite! I'd love to hear feedback on the song! It took me a long time. I'm not completely satisfied because of my terrible song writing, but I still hope you like it! Please review! (And I'm so proud, this chapter is nearly 1000 words more that I usually write! Like Clary, I loss track of time...but that's al right, if it means updating a chapter for u guys!**


	40. I Have You

**Okay. So...I wanted to ask something. It's kinda like voting. So, by now, I have written two songs. And I want to see if you guys actually liked them, because if so, I'll definitely try really hard to write more. However, if not, then I need to know, because even though I wrote 2000 words last chapter, it was all about a song. So I really want to know if you actually read the song, or if you skip over it. Speak up, because in the end, I either stop writing them, or continue. I hope you guys speak up, because I'd like to know. When this voting is over, I'll tell u guys through the author's notes. So it could be any day! Vote while you still can! Thx, to whoever votes! (Right now, I'm currently still writing songs. I need to know, so I can stop or continue...I really hope it's continue, but what's more important is that you guys are satisfied with my fanfic. If its boring, I'd like to know, so I can improve! After all, I plan to start writing a novel, maybe in a year? I don't know. I'll see. If you have any suggestions for my fanfic, tell me! I would love to see what u might want me to add to my fanfic! I will not use all ideas, but I'll try real hard! Also, some inspiration for what I might start to write about in a novel!)**

* * *

After a month, we stared to plan where the music video would take place. Imogen suggested a forest near the studio, and we checked it out the next day. It was exactly as I imagined, though we would need some special effects, for many different reasons.

We started shooting the video when we had everything set up. I brought Jace and Isabelle one day so Imogen could decide of they could participate in the video. I bit onto my lip nervously. "Jace, you'll be just fine for the video. Just—Isabelle, I dunno if you are any good at acting, or have any talent with that at all. You better impress me. I've got another girl who would work for that role, pretty well, too. I will see your acting tomorrow, and I'll have your script ready to practice later. And before you even ask, no, the script has nothing to do with the actual video. We will just be...warming up, kinda. Also, you'll be trying improv, too. So be prepared." Imogen walked away, leaving us just standing there.

"I'm so nervous! What if I flunk this? I don't want to mess up too badly! I'm sorry, I don't want to seem like a brat or anything...but...I really want this chance, especially with my best friend!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Hey. There is no one else I can imagine that could ever be better than you for that role. I mean, it was originally written for you. No one could ever take that role but you. And, if you really are that nervous, I'll help you prepare. Though I doubt you even need it. Your acting is great." I reassured.

"Thanks," she gave me a smile. "I really appreciate it."

* * *

Isabelle and I went through the script. It was a short scene, about a vampire forced to part her adoptive family.

"Mother! Father! I can't go! I don't want to!" Isabelle acted, flawlessly. I was pretending to be the 'parents'.

"But you must. Though how much we can't bear to let you leave, you must. It depends on your safety."

"I don't care about my safety! I don't care about my 'monstrous features'! I don't care if all I have with you is a day, at least I'll have a day! No one can force me, no matter what! It's up to me!"

"No. It's not. We didn't raise you so that you could waste your life away on such a worthless matter!"

"Worthless matter? This is a worthless matter? Family is a worthless matter?!"

"And I think that wraps it up. Great, Isabelle. Imogen will love your acting!" I said, tossing the script onto my vanity desk.

* * *

"Okay. Now start. I'm not wasting all afternoon." Imogen said. Isabelle took a deep breath. Imogen said I could act as the 'parents'.

"Mother! Father! I can't go! I don't want to!" Isabelle acted, flawlessly. I was pretending to be the 'parents'.

"But you must. Though how much we can't bear to let you leave, you must. It depends on your safety."

"I don't care about my safety! I don't care about my 'monstrous features'! I don't care if all I have with you is a day, at least I'll have a day! No one can force me, no matter what! It's up to me!"

"No. It's not. We didn't raise you so that you could waste your life away on such a worthless matter!"

"Worthless matter? This is a worthless matter?_ Family _is a worthless matter?!"

"Okay! That was...great! Maybe I judged you too soon. Out of the many times people have tried to act that out, you've done the best. You get to be in the video. Clary, we record the song tomorrow. Do you have a name for the song? I forgot to ask...too busy lately. Can barely remember to eat lunch. Anyway, what is it?"

"It's called 'Stronger'."

* * *

JACE POV

Clary slipped into the sound booth, and shifted her spot into a comfortable position. Her voice soon begun to flood the room. I smiled, and got lost in the meaningful lyrics. I thought back to the first time we met.

It was over the phone. She was dared to ask me out. It was obvious she had no interest in me at all, which was why I...liked her so much. She was different, in a good way. It made her stand out, from all the rest of the girls at Mortal High.

I was so deep in thought, I barely noticed when she finished recording the song. She tapped my shoulder. "Jace, do ya wanna go get a cup of coffee? I'm thinking a latte."

"Sure." I replied, willingly.

We walked to the coffee shop next door. Once we stepped in, the sweet scent of coffee hit us. "Ah...the calming scent of coffee." Clary said, sighing. I grinned, and prdered the coffee. "Two lattes, comin' up!" She girl behind the counter said.

"Can you believe how far we've gone? I mean, just back in November, I came to this school. Friendless, and all." Clary said.

"Yea...I mean, now, it's already May, and you are getting famous, and you rock at singing, plus acting. You've got good friends. And I think I've gained something super important, too." I smiled.

"What?" She asked, glancing at me.

"I have you." I replied.

* * *

**Hello! I am so pumped to read the Lunar Chronicles! I recently bought Cinder, Scarlet, and Cress, and now I'm totally ready to read them all! Starting the second book now! Anyone love the books, too? I mean, in my opinion, fairy tales aren't exactly my thing. But Marissa Meyer writes them so well, I just can't help but love them! **


	41. Music is the Key

**Hi, everyone! Please enjoy! I've decided to make this chapter as a song. I won't be writing a music video for this one, because it really takes way too much time. If I were to write the music video for this one, I'd probably update one or two days late. **

** I need at least three (and this is the third!), because, well, I've always had an ending planned out for my fanfic. And...it's coming pretty soon. But definitely not yet! Right now, in the story, it's May. I will end it during June, on prom. Then, I will write an epilogue. After the epilogue, I will write out each song, and post it as another chapter, with the meaning of each song. **

**I wasn't gonna tell anyone so soon, but I think I'm gonna announce it...*drumroll* ... I'm making a sequel to this fanfic! I really can't wait to start it, and I hope you guys enjoy it too. This sequel will not come out until this fanfic is over. It's not yet, so I'm not starting it. But make sure to check it out, when it's out! (I'll mention it when I post the last chapter of this. Wanna know when the sequel comes out? Follow this one, and you'll know when I post the epilogue!)**

* * *

CLARY POV

My phone rang, waking me up at four in the morning. It startled me, so I fell off the bed. "Ouch..." I groaned. Smoothening my hair, I picked up the phone, and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" I said, groggily.

"Clary! You are awake! Having a good...erm...morning?" Imogen's voice came from the speaker of the phone.

"Yes. Being woken up by my manager at four in the morning, and falling off my bed in the process, is very fun." I hopped onto a bean bag chair, my voice dripping of sarcasm.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm right now. I didn't even know yet before just a minute ago, but they are showing your music video on the news."

"What? Really? When?" I nearly dropped my phone.

"Twenty minutes. I'll email you the details. Call up Isabelle and Jace. Tell them, too." She instructed, then hung up. I heard the notification as I received the message that Imogen sent me. As quickly as I could, I dialled Isabelle's number.

"Ugh...! What's so important that you needed to wake me up at _four in the morning_, Clary?!" Isabelle whined.

"The music video for "Stronger" is on the news. Check it out. And I'll call Jace."

"Wait. I'll be over in...ten."

"Won't your parents...?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Okay, fine, but if you get in trouble, I had nothing to do with it."

She laughed and hung up. I quickly called Jace. "Jace! Our music video! On the news. I'll send you the details. It goes on in less than fifteen minutes!" I smiled.

"Oh. Wow! Okay...I'll call you back when it's on." He hung up, and I abruptly changed into a blue, graphic tee, and black jeans. After quickly running a brush through my messy red hair, I rushed down the stairs and heard a small knock at the window. I let her in, slowly and as quietly as possible.

"Let's go! Should start any minute now." She whispered. We tip toed to the top of the staircase, and scurried into my room. I locked the door, and snatched the remote from the top of my dresser. My phone vibrated, as I was pressing the buttons of the remote.

"Hello?"

"I set up the tv. I think it's showing now."

And it was. I put Jace on speaker. Luckily, my parents are both heavy sleepers.

_"Clary Fray, a young singer, has written two famous songs, of which everyone is raving about. We've interviewed a few people, as well, and they all agree on one thing: that Clary is a rising star. After all, she has an amazing voice, and she can act, and write. Rumours say that Clary is skillful with art, as well._

_Her newest hit, is called 'Stronger', a song apparently about standing up to those who push you down. No one can agree on which one of her songs are better._

_The other actors in her videos are Jace Wayland, and Isabelle Lightwood. It seems like Jace and Isabelle are somewhat close to her._

_In conclusion, you should check out Clary's new songs, because you surely won't regret it. Her music is the key to her success." _

We shut off the tv, trying so hard not to burst out laughing in excitement. "Did you hear that? They even mentioned Jace and me!" Isabelle whispered, while beaming.

"You two deserve a lot more than being mentioned. You guys are the best!" I exclaimed.

* * *

When Isabelle snuck out through the door, I went back to sleep. Or so I wanted to.

I squirmed and turned all over my bed, and I couldn't fall asleep. I was far too excited. I started to think about Jace. He was always there for me, in a way, even through the toughest times. "Wait..." I murmured. "Those are perfect song lyrics!" I ripped a page from my notebook, and started scrawling across the page, smearing some of the ink from the pen on my hand. It took some editing, but I finally got my third song.

_"In this mysterious game called life, we each find our fate. I know, it's not that easy, but I just need to know. Are you my hero? When I ask you that, you don't hesitate to say that you really care. When I wonder of why you stay with me, you reassure that you just do. Every time I make a mistake, you are by my side to make it right, every single time. I don't know what I'd do with out you. 'Cause I don't deserve you. I don't deserve all those great things you've done for me._

_'Cause I know! You're there for me, always. Even through the darkest hours, you don't ever stop making me feel like I'm loved! When I run away, you chase me until you have found me. If I get lost in the darker corners of life, you. Will. Find. Me! I know this world is never fair. It may drive me crazy, but I know if you're with me, I'll be just fine. You are my saviour, my hero, my everything. And everything'll be fine, as long as I have you._

_I question to myself, what have I done to earn your trust. You seem to read my mind, and reassure me that you'll never leave my side. I don't believe you are even real. I wake up each day, wondering if you are just a dream that I'll eventually wake up from. Though when I reach out to you...you grip my arm and lead the way to a brighter future! I cannot say. How much you really mean to me. And if you forget, I'll tell a million times, forever..._

_'Cause I know! You're there for me, always. Even through the darkest hours, you don't ever stop making me feel like I'm loved! When I run away, you chase me until you have found me. If I get lost in the darker corners of life, you. Will. Find. Me! I know this world is never fair. It may drive me crazy, but I know if you're with me, I'll be just fine. You are my saviour, my hero, my everything. If we get separated, I'll find my way back to you. And everything'll be fine, as long as I have you._

_I will not ever choose to part with you. I'll follow every step you take. I'll go through more than you think I would, just so I wouldn't loose you. 'Cause I know. You'll follow me as well, and I'll never let go, never move away from you. Till the end, till the end. I'll never forget just how much you mean to me. And I'll never forget how much I mean to you, because we're perfect..for each other...we won't let go...no, never..._

_Because we know, we're forever. We will never let go. And everything'll be fine, as long as I have you. Oh, oh, I have you...oh, oh...I have you."_

By the time I put my pen down, sunlight was pouring into the room. I glanced the clock. 7:30. "Wow. That took four hours, pretty much." I mumbled to myself, and shut off my electric keyboard.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed that! I really liked writing this song. It was actually super fun! Please give me feedback! I appreciate it very much! Also, I'd love reviews, follows, and favourites! Thx, so much, you guys. **

**I meant to update a day earlier. I didn't, because I felt pretty sick with the flu and a sore throat. I'm semi-better now, which gave me enough energy to write the rest of this chapter. (Okay, I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I didn't start writing until just yesterday. I didn't have an idea. I had writer's block, and the song writing is very time-absorbing. But anyway, I still got it written on time, eh?) **


	42. Preparing for Prom, 3 Weeks Early

**I haven't had much time to write fanfic, lately, but I've tried extremely hard to get it to you guys fast enough. Please let me know what you think, if I have met your standards for a good fanfic, because every single review has gotten me so excited, and so thrilled. That's always made my day. So thank you, to every follower, favouriter, and reviewer. When I first joined on Novermber 2014, I never thought I'd go so far. I mean, I imagine 20 chapters, tops, and quarter as many views, maybe ten reviews, follows, and favourites. Tops. But hey! I've gone so far now. I have all of you to thank. Even though it takes a lot of energy, and causes some stress, it's all worth it, to please you guys. It is SUCH a privilege to write for you guys. SUCH a privilege.**

** So, for this chapter, I'm making a short, special Isabelle POV. I'm sorry it's short. But I still hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"Prom. i just realized. It's almost prom." Isabelle stopped in her tracks, with a huge grin on.

"It's still, like, a month away." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever! Everyone already starts to get stuff ready. I mean, Aline already has a dress bought. She says she is going with Jace. Don't worry, it's so not true. She just makes it seem really true." Isabelle said.

"Well. Aline's still not giving up on that, I guess. I really don't get it. I mean, shouldn't she take the hint that he clearly doesn't like her?"

"Aline used to think that everything was always only gonna go her way. And it did. Until you came. Now, it's like she went from cold-blooded Queen, to cold-blooded princess. Which, is a big step down. So in a way, you put balence to this school." Isabelle slammed her locker shut. "Anyway," she began, "every year, people try to ask each other out to the prom, like, in the most romantic way possible. Last year, someone rode on a horse, in a knight costume. And normally, it's the guys that do that stuff. The girls...we love sitting back and watching t. hem do it."

"Really?" I said.

"Yep. And every girl, though, has her eye out for Jace. I wouldn't worry, though. Jace is head over heels for you. You know?"

"Yeah. I kinda do."

* * *

JACE POV

"How are you gonna ask Clary to prom?" Alec said.

"What?"

"The prom. I mean, you are going, right? With Clary? Because I know how much you like her. And girls love going to events like this. My sister's been babbling about it."

"Right. Prom. Well...I want to. But I'm probably gonna mess up that asking-her-out thing. If I mess it up..."

"Gosh, Jace. Just—gosh. I say that you should just ask her, in a huge, romantic way or not. If she' slight for you, she won't decline, unless she has an actual good reason."

"Actually, that's...good advice. Thanks."

"No problem. What friends are supposed to do, right?"

* * *

CLARY POV

Three weeks. Three weeks until prom.

Isabelle insisted that we search the web for some dresses. So she stayed over at my place, for the night. She found one website, where the dresses wouldn't be too expensive, but not entirely terrible looking, either. I still didn't like the style of any of the dresses, however.

As we were eating dinner at my place, I told my mother that we couldn't find anything. Well, more like I was talking to Isabelle, and she listened to our conversation.

"Hun! If you needed a dress, why didn't you just say so? I can make one for you. I have the fabric and materials. We can spend tonight designing them." My mom offered.

"OMG, really, mom? Thanks so much!" I exclaimed. For the rest of dinner, I fell silent, and quickly finished the food, eager to get started. Of course, fashion has never really been my thing. It's not. But for prom...I think just this once, style might mean something to me.

* * *

ISABELLE POV

Clary's mother measure my waist.

She was very good at sewing. I wore a tank top and leggings, something easier to measure in. I stood still, while talking to Clary. "What are you thinking of wearing? The colour, design, details, accessories to go with it, shoes to go with it..." I trailed off. Clary shrugged.

Jocelyn finished my dress by nine o'clock. I had picked a sky blue satin dress. She told me to try it on, to see if I was satisfied with it. I examined the dress on me in front of the mirror. The thick straps were of lace. The blue lacey hem of the dress reached the floor, lightly brushing against my toes, as it swept across the fabric-scattered carpet. I beamed at it, and twirled in it.

"Like a princess." Clary sighed.

"Thanks. I'd bet you'd look a thousand times better than me." I insisted.

"No way." Clary replied. Hen, we burst laughing.

"Girls! Calm down, I can't make a dress on Clary if she's shaking in laughter!" Jocelyn said.

"Sorry!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

CLARY POV

I twirled around twice. My dress was a black velvet, sleeveless, high-low. There were slight sparkles embedded into the fabric in the dress. The back of the dress trailed a foot behind me, and the front came up to just under my knees.

"Oh. Em. Gee." I said.

"So you like?" Asked my mom.

"Like? I love! Thanks so much, mom!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"Anytime!" She said, "Now. You two should get out of your dresses, before you wrinkle them. Tomorrow's a Saturday, so you can spend that time finding shoes, and accessories. The day of prom, I'll do your hair and nails. I know it's a big day for you guys. So...I'll try to make it the best for you, as mine had been!"

"Thanks, just so much!" Isabelle said. Mother smiled.

Now, only one thing can make this prom thing better. If Jace would ask me to go together.

As soon as I got out of the dress, I heard a noise outside. I rushed to the garden, and saw someone holding roses, and a very well decorated poster saying, "Will you go to the prom with me?"

It was beautiful. But the moment faded, when I looked up to his face.

It was Sebastian.

* * *

***evil laugh* I'm sorry for the sorta-cliffhanger! Still, please review, follow, and favourite! **

**Oh, and Mockingjay Part 1 came out, not long ago. Who got it on DVD or Blue-ray yet? I totally did! It's the best. I love it. Am I agreed?**


	43. Text Messages and Possibly Break Ups?

**So, I've finally updated since that last cliffhanger chapter! Sorry-not-sorry! Anyway, here it is, so please enjoy! Also, some ideas for what type of song I should write next would be quite nice. I kinda need the inspiration right now. I plan to write two more songs. I doubt I'd write much more than that, because even though I try real hard, the writing really drains me, and once, I spent hours with my friend, trying to come up with an idea. I actually might upload one chapter after the epilogue of this fanfic (though it's not decided when I'll write the epilogue, it's definitely not now. But I'll definitely write a sequel!) full of songs I've written for this fanfic, and perhaps if I can, in time, I might also add a few other songs based on either other novels, or on just my imagination.**

**Here's how you can help! (In a very fun way): **

**Review below what book you want me to write a song about! I can try to write one based on the books you guys suggest! Any books you want. Vote for multiple books, if you want! And I will definitely try to write songs for the books you suggest. If I don't know that book, either I will try to read it, or I will pick something else. I'd read them all, but I won't have enough time. So suggest some books! No limit to how many you can suggest! Any books you like! (Preferably not comics, graphic novels, or manga. That's a bit harder) If you want to suggest even a movie, then suggest it! (I may not have seen it, but hey, it doesn't hurt to suggest!) So get on voting for which ones! If there are a lot, I will randomly pick some! I hope you will vote, and I know I will have fun writing them. Anything, for you amazing readers. **

**Sorry for the long author's note! To get on with the story now...**

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian demanded.

_ "To think that I'd ever go to the prom with you! I despise you! I can't stand you, or your ego. I cannot—I will not—go with you! Not if my life depended on it, not for the world, not even for-" _

"Why not? I don't see any problem. I mean, how could you not want to go out with me? It's pretty understanding if you refuse to go with Jace, but me?"

"Well, why do you always want to go with me? There are plenty of girls who would die to go out with you. So why me? I want to know, and i will know." I gritted my teeth, to keep from loosing control.

"Because you are different. Because you aren't one of those girls who want to be with me. And because if I want you, I will have you."

"_No._" I hissed.

"And it's now my turn to ask, why not?"

"You are a cold-blooded...DEMON. You tried to split me and Jace apart in the worst ways possible. You did so many things. Your ego and pride is harder to watch than Aline's. In fact, you are ten times worse than Aline! You even tried to get to me by making me jealous, by dating my friend! Making her think you actually liked her! And you still wonder why I haven't wanted to go out with you. You know what, just get out of my face. Leave, and never come back. I don't want to see you again. So get out of my front lawn, and _move it._" I slammed the door in his face, not caring if that seemed rude. Right now, I couldn't care less about being rude to him.

* * *

JACE POV

"Where is it?!" I yanked a pillow off the couch.

"Any luck finding it?" Alec asked. He came over to mine tonight, for a project due on Monday. It was already Sunday, at noon.

"Nope. No phone. I don't know where it went! I left it there, by that windowsill. I didn't touch it at all." I replied, frustrated.

"Maybe you didn't move it."

"Oh, yeah, right. The phone just grew arms and legs, and ran away, hiding." I said, sarcastically.

"Even in the middle of flipping the whole house upside down trying to find your phone, you still have room for sarcasm." Alec muttered. I was too panicked to react.

* * *

CLARY POV

My phone beeped, at nine pm, startling me, because I fell asleep on my desk. A text message, from Jace's phone. I suppressed a smile. I clicked onto the message, and read it.

_"Clary. I need to confess. _

_I don't really like you. I mean, I forced myself to think that I did, but I just don't. I mean, I never did. I'd rather jump off a cliff. It's you, not me. I don't know why I ever even said a kind word to you. I should just ignore you like everyone should be doing. I'm going with Aline. At least she's a decent person to be seen with. So I never want to speak to you again. This will be the last time I ever text you_."

I screamed. Then, I shrunk up against the wall. I couldn't believe that's what he said. I couldn't believe it. All that time, I thought he liked me. I thought I mattered to him. But it's obvious that he doesn't feel that I'm good enough for him. I should've known better, than to fall for someone who was so out of my league.

I wept for an hour. Then, I wiped up my tears, and forced myself to get into the Ned. But as soon as I did, the thoughts came back to me. I cried myself to sleep, that night, a thought clinging to the back of my mind, the whole time, 'how could I have fallen for his charms? How could I have been so dumb?' I whispered, over, and over again.

* * *

The next day, I talked to Isabelle about it. She read the text twice.

"What?! How could he! OMG. Just—OMG. I can't even believe Jace! Wait a minute...I don't believe that Jace would do that. I mean, could he? I have heard that he is...I dunno, labeled as 'The Heartthrob'." Isabelle said, though I'm not sure if that last half was for me, or herself.

The bell rang, and I rushed to class. I heard someone yell out my name.

"Clary-" Jace started.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Wha...?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me. All those times when we hung out with one another, and all that stuff, was it all fake? All of it—you never really enjoyed it with me?!"

"What are you talking about? I never said that?!"

"Yeah, you did! Now, you're denying it. Wow. Real mature, Jace."

"Am not! I really don't know what you're talking about!"

"Denying it again. Wow, Jace. Real mature. Real mature."

"Where did you hear that from?" He asked. I shoved my phone into his palms, with the text message on it. "Clary...that's not from me. I lost my phone, yesterday! I placed it by a windowsill, and by the time it was noon, it was gone. This was sent at nine o'clock, pm."

"What? Hand me that." I check the message over again. It mentioned that he wanted to go to the prom with Aline. I should've re-read that part! He hates Aline! "So it really isn't you...! Who could it be, though, to want to break us apart?"

"Oh, I have a few guesses." He replied, while gritting his teeth.

* * *

**Hey, y'all! I've finally updated this chapter! Woo hoo! Okay, yea, I won't ever say 'woo hoo' again. **

**Anyway, I hope you vote (see top of this chapter)! I'll have my eye out for the votes!**


	44. Backfired

**Please vote! It would help so much! (See top of chapter 43) **

**And just saying, there are quite a few famous books I haven't read yet. I will list them, so you know, and won't vote for the following. If you voted for these, it's fine, just vote for others! Please vote for the ones you want a song made for! Here's the list: **

**•Harry Potter (I know. I really should read them! But I have way to much to read right now, I just can't fit it into my tight schedule. I will eventually read it, though. I'll get there!) **

**•Chronicles of Narnia (I read book...2? A while back. School project, so. I don't have enough time to read all of them, sorry!) **

**•The Hobbit (I haven't read that yet. I have been meaning to. And I will, once I finish the Lunar Chronicles, and the Gone series, and Beautiful Creatures series, and The Legend series, and...there are way too many to list.)**

**•The Selection (I have been trying to bring myself to read it, but I'm still recovering from reading Twilight. There's enough cheesy romance to last a life time. Don't get me wrong. I love it. But Twilight is definitely cheesy. I mean, just admit it. It's still soooo good though!) **

**•The Lord of the Rings (I will read it, just after I read all the books above on this list. Yeah...I need to catch up.)**

**•The Giver (No comment here. You know, why. I'm busy. Etc. So I haven't read it yet) **

**•Throne of Glass (yeah...no, I haven't read that yet. Barely know what it is, and I'm really embarrassed to admit that) **

**•Fifty Shades Trilogy (No. Just—no. I've heard it's really...um..._mature themed_. So—no. But...I'll read it in a couple years. Just _NOT NOW_.)**

**and that's it. There is more, but I can't think of them, momentarily. But any suggestions are welcome! My sister recommended the Percy Jackson Series, or and Heroes of Olympus. To be honest, I think writing one song for any of Rick Riordan's books is probably gonna be really hard. I have tried, believe me, I've tried so hard, but I ended up with a blank mind. So perhaps not that either. But if you really want that, mention it in the reviews, and add some part of it that you want me to write about, like which book in it, which part...because my mind is a little fuzzy on those series. I haven't read them in...gosh, way over a year. Haven't looked back on them, that is. If that's what you want, though, tell me! I'd be glad to try again. Once I finish one song, I'll mention it in the author's note. You will see them, in the chapter I will post in the future, after the epilogue (WHICH MEANS NOT YET!)**

**One last thing before I get on with the story. NerdyLover00 asked me through the reviews if I have ever been bullied. The truth is...yeah. Slightly. Not physically, at all. I never had the guts to stand up for myself, back then. But...that was a LONG time ago. I finally stood up for myself, and the bully backed off. And it wasn't for a long time, nor extremely hurtful. It's totally okay now. I'm bully free. And NerdyLove00, the writing I do based on the bullying has nothing to do with personal experience, or anyone I know. Everything I've written on the bullying, is fictional. I never write my actual experiences. I only know that lots of people are effected by bullying, and it needs to stop. So I wrote those chapters, hoping that people will know to stand up for themselves, and if they are not bullied, then help others who are. I hope that clears things up a bit! And don't worry about asking me this, NerdyLove00. So anyone with questions, just ask them! I'll answer them as soon as I possibly can. If you don't want me to mention your pen name, just add it to your review, saying you'd prefer not to be mentioned in that.**

**Someone reviewed that they wanted a song written for all of chapter 43. I'm sorry, I can't. It's really hard to, aside from the songs I already have to write. I decided on (maybe) 3 songs not Mortal Instruments related (though I am still deciding which books I should base them on, so you can still vote for which! I prefer you to private message them to me, but if not, then review them). Which the time I have, I don't think I can. It would also be hard to fit it in, because I have almost everything planned out, 'till the end of this fanfic. I don't have room to fit it in. So sorry! So, so sorry! Hope you guys understand...*sigh***

**REALLY sorry for the extremely long authors note! There was just too much to say. So...without further ado, here's chapter 44!**

* * *

"Sebastian. He took your phone. On Saturday night, he...he asked me...to...the prom. I yelled at him, saying hat I will never go with him. Sebastian might be doing this to get back at me."

"We need to know for sure that he did. We need proof." Jace said, while running a hand through his gold hair.

"I definitely have an idea." I grinned, while whipping out my phone.

* * *

"You sure this'll work?" Jace asked.

"Duh. Why would I be doing it, if not?" I answered, but I wasn't really sure that it will work. Sebastian's clever.

Our plan was to text to Jace's phone, begging that he 'take me back'. Then, Sebastian (posing as Jace) would text back, hopefully saying no. Then, I'd write, "Fine, I'll just ask Sebastian out. He wouldn't decline. I'll tell him to meet me at the garden, at school." I'd tell Sebastian over the phone, and he'd meet me there. He would have Jace's phone with him, so in his pocket, there should be vibrating, when Jace would call it. Sebastian would be busted, because the ringtone of Jace's phone would give away the fact that he had it with him.

We put the plan in action, by Tuesday.

Sebastian met me by the rose bushes, after the brief texting and calling.

"Hey, Clary!" Sebastian walked into the rosy garden.

"Hi," I waved, trying to resist so hard not to slap his arrogant face.

"So...prom's comin' soon. Did you finally decide that I'm a much better catch?" he asked, smirking. Then, I ran my right hand through my messy curls. That, was the cue for Jace to dial his phone number. I lent him mine, to use. I paused, pretending to be looking through my bag, but there was no ring. Thirty seconds. Sixty. Seventy. Then, I gave up. "Oh, look at the time!" I said, checking my watch, "gotta go. Um...see you again..."

I almost dashed past Jace, but I abruptly stopped. "It didn't work!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, no, I totally didn't realize that. I thought he confessed everything." his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"We don't have time for sarcasm!" I rolled my eyes.

"There is never 'no time for sarcasm'" he replied, holding my phone that he used for attempting to bust Sebastian. I reached out for it, but he yanked it out of my reach. Jace was taller than me, by a lot, so I couldn't reach it when he put it over his head.

"Can you be serious, like, for one minute?" I asked, snatching my phone from his hand, once he finally handed it to me.

"Sorry, sorry! Okay. I'm serious." he said, as I sighed.

"Thank you. Well, our plan really backfired. We need to find another way to prove that Sebastian stole your phone."

"How, though? I should have realized that he wouldn't bring the phone. It's my fault."

"Why it is, that you always blame everything on yourself?" I asked.

"'Cause I'm always to blame."

"No, you aren't. And besides, all we need to do is get your phone back. The busting can wait." I said.

"Wait! I just remembered. My iphone has this app, that tracks where it is...do you happen to have that app?"

"Yeah...okay. Let me enter your phone number into it...and...okay!" I frowned, "where's this?"

"Aline's house. She throws crazy parties there. never been to one, though."

"So you're saying that_ she stole your phone_?"

"Or she was framed." he replied.

* * *

We confronted Aline later that day, after school.

"Hey, Jace!" she waved, completely ignoring me. "How ya doing? I'm gonna go to buy a few finishing touches for my outfit at the prom. I'd ask you to come, but it's a girls' night out. You're gonna pick me up at my house that night, right?"

"I didn't say that I'd go with you, Aline." Jace answered, coldly.

"It doesn't matter. No one ever says 'no' to me for prom. You wouldn't, because you know my mom can always get you a leading role on any movie...or ruin your chances of getting in one."

"Aline, you know I don't care. We came to say that I lost my phone."

"Yeah? So? Big deal. Buy a new one." she replied, as if the money is worth little. And to her, it probably is. I bit my lip and stayed quiet.

"I have a kind of tracker for my phone, and it leads to your house. Clary received some texts, and whoever sent them, were trying to break us apart. Be honest. Did you take it?"

"_What?!_ How could you accuse _me_ of_ that?!_"

"Actually, it's not unbelievable that you would. After all, you did try to break us apart. Many times." I said, putting a hand on Jace's shoulder.

"Fine. Well, I really didn't. But I do guess I owe you. I confess..." she said, which startled both Jace and me, "Sebastian once came to me. He knew that I hated you two together. And I really did. He asked if I wanted to plot something against you two, and he promised that if we did, we could put together enough information to split you two. I declined. There were times where I really wanted to accept, but I couldn't. I knew if you guys knew, Jace'd hate me. and I wouldn't go that far. I forced myself not to. So if there's anyone who would've stolen your phone to break you two apart, Jace, then it's Sebastian. I'm sorry I ever considered, sorry that I tried to break you two apart. And I'm sure that Sebastian snuck it into my house. He knows where I live, thanks to my parties."

Aline walked away, before we could say thing.

* * *

**Really hope you guys enjoyed that, because it took me a whole day to write that. For one reason: Writer's Block. **

**Anyway...What do you think will happen? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! **

**And I have worked really hard, and stayed up longer than I should have, but I finally finished one song, that I will post later on. It's based on Divergent, one of my favourites. Honestly, I really think that you will enjoy this one, as I did writing it. (Hint: It's called Uncontrollable. You'd understand the title if you read the book)**


	45. Mall Day

**Omg! I've hit chapter 45! I never thought I'd write so much...! I'm head-to-toes happy! And this is all because of you guys! Okay...so...um, I'd dedicate this chapter to you guys, because you are all so awesome, but next chapter is gonna be better! I have something a little special planned...okay, y'know what...I'll just dedicate the next chapter to everyone—viewers, followers, favouriters, reviewers! But this chapter only will be dedicated to reviewers, followers, and favouriters! So, to clarify that, viewers—next chapter part-****dedicated to them. Reviewers, Followers, favouriters—this chapter and the next.**

**Thats just because I love everyone of you guys so much. Thanks for actually making my dreams come true, one chapter at a time!**

**Someone wondered if I could make this chapter longer. And...gosh, I feel really bad to say this, but I can't. Lately, I've been so swarmed with homework and stuff, I just don't have time. Chapter 44 took me so long, and after writing it, I had a huge headache. I mean, writing for you guys is fun, but sometimes (though not too often) it's tiring, and takes a lot from me. Writing a chapter as long as it is already while updating very frequently, (I update 2-3 times a week. It's...hard to keep up)...I can't really write it longer. But I can assure you that I write my best, and perhaps it may be short, but I try to make it meaningful. Get what I mean? **

**Now, I'm proud (mostly happy) to announce, CHAPTER 45!**

* * *

I took a seat on the worn-out outdoor bench in the park, and grabbed two cheese sandwiches from the basket. "Here," I handed one of them to Jace. We were having a picnic, because of the sunny, and warm weather, with summer approaching soon. Also, we needed a break from Sebastian. We didn't get Jace's phone yet, because it seems that Sebastian was avoiding us, as if he knew we were onto him.

I laid back onto the grass while closing my eyes. The light breeze ran through my hair, caressing my cheek.

"Clary?" Jace asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, my eyes still closed.

"If, um, I were to...uh, ask you to, um, prom...what would you...say?"

I decided to say, "I don't know...depends on how you ask." Though I was gonna say yes, no matter what, anyway. Just wanted to see what his reaction would be.

"Oh...um...I have to go. Totally not because I need help with asking you to prom...!"

"I...didn't ask why..."

He packed up the stuff, and dashed away, while I walked to the bakery. I bought a red velvet cupcake and a coffee. I took a sip, and enjoyed the sunlight.

* * *

My phone vibrated on the dresser, because I set it on silent. I was taking a short nap on the couch...

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Clary!" Isabelle's voice came from the other end of the line, "do you wanna go, I dunno, shopping at the mall because I accidentally ruined my shoes for the prom?"

"What?! Those were, like, okay, y'know, it's too painful to say even how expensive."

"I KNOW AND I RUIN THEM."

"Woah, your parents must've flipped!"

"They did. But...eh. They got over it...after a whole night."

"Fine. I'll go, but only if we stop at the fro-yo store."

"And the candy store, for fro-yo toppings."

"Why don't we just get fro-yo toppings at the fro-yo store?"

"Because the fro-yo toppings at the fro-to store is extremely expensive."

"Okay, then. You give a call to Helen, I'll call Maia." I hung up, and dialed Maia's number.

* * *

"Clary! Wait up." I spun around, to see Aline following me. I was walking to Isabelle's house, so she could give Maia, Helen, and me a ride to the mall.

"What?" I said, emotionlessly. I didn't know how to act to her, because of how she treated me before, but also because of how she confessed, about a week ago. I decided to hear her out.

"Look. I'm truly sorry for everything I've done. It's...the end of the school year, almost. And I don't want to fight anymore. So, I'm saying sorry for all I've done to hurt you. All this time, you've never done anything to me, except for put me in my place. I want to thank you for that. I understand if you don't forgive me. But...I hope you do. Maybe give me a second chance...?"

I considered this. It definitely didn't look like she was lying. She really meant it, this time. So I gave her a chance. "Fine. I'll forgive you. But! I'm going to the mall with Helen, Maia, and a Isabelle. And I'll bring you along, but you need to warm up to them. Be nice. Prove that you can be a better person. And if they say that you are forgiven, then you are forgiven."

"Yes. Yes, of course. Thank you, Clary!"

She tagged along, while we walked to Isabelle's house, in silence.

* * *

"You brought HER along?" Isabelle exclaimed. I explained everything to her, and she agreed—but Aline can't say a single insulting word. Of course, Aline agreed, happily.

We arrived at the mall, and dashed for the shoe shop. Isabelle picked out the shoe she got previously and bought it. Aline commented on them, "Wow, Isabelle. Those are really pretty! What's your dress look like?"

"Hard to explain." She simply answered.

"How about you? Your dress?" I asked, trying to make conversation, because I did feel bad for Aline. She was trying really hard to fit in.

"I don't have one. Despite the rumours that I have the perfect expensive, designer one."

"You don't?" I exclaimed. The "Queen Bee" doesn't have a dress for prom.

"Let's get one for you, then!" Isabelle said. There is no better way to warm up to Izzy, than shopping.

* * *

"How about this one?" Isabelle held a hot pink dress, with thick straps. There were rubies all across the neck line, and on the straps. It was tighter around the waist and the calves, looser in the area where it touched the floor.

"Perfect, Isabelle! You have such great sense of fashion! I just found the perfect one!" Aline exclaimed, and gripped onto the dress.

* * *

We left the mall with enough shopping bags to bury us in the car.

"This was definitely fun. Uh...I hate to be so pushy right now, but...can you guys forgive me?"

"Yeah. You are. Hanging out with you isn't half bad." I said, smiling. Isabelle, Maia, and Helen didn't need to say anything. I spoke for us all.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while, because of some homework I had to finish. **

**Just to clear a few questions bound to be asked: Jace, Clary, Isabelle, etc, are going to Junior Prom. Not Senior Prom. **

**And lastly, please review, follow, and favourite! I'm going to give a shoutout to whoever follows, reviews, or favourites from when I post this chapter 'till I post chapter 46! (Just 'cause I feel like it)**


	46. Fireworks

**I promised shoutout to whoever followed, favourited, or reviewed my fanfic since the last chapter. So...thanks so much to the following: **

**Echomuse**

**heavenlyfire1**

**chompchomp123**

**therealclary**

**Again, I want to thank those people again, and everyone else that's reading this. **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's reading this. So that means you. Because all of you have just made this whole writing experience worth every second!**

**Wow, I can't believe I'm honing to say this, but...this is the second last chapter of this fanfic. The next, will be the last. But right after the last chapter, will be acknowledgements (I know, most fanfic never have acknowledgements, but hey, I want to give it a try), and after that, KEEP YOUR EYE OUT FOR THE EPILOGUE. If you don't read the epilogue which I will post maybe a week, maybe two, then you won't get the sequel. I will also post a chapter filled with the three songs I've written, and I will add a couple that I've just written, and have not shared it yet. So, if you actually do the calculations (and I purposefully timed it like this), the very last chapter filled with the three songs plus extra, would equal up to 50 chapters. If I don't have 59 chapters yet, I'm not done. So either follow, or keep your eyes out for the next chapters! Because it all leads to the release of my sequel!**

* * *

"Are you free, tonight at 6:00?" Jace asked.

"Nope. I'm always expensive, why would I be suddenly 'free' tonight?" I replied, jokingly.

"Very funny. But seriously, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm free. What'll we be doing?"

"Going to Idris, you know that fancy restaurant-"

"Yeah, I know what Idris is."

"So...I'll pick you up at your's, then?"

"Sure. See you then." I hung up, and flung my closet door open. What do I wear...? We were going to Idris, so I needed to dress in something less...casual.

In the end, I decided to wear a green flare dress, to match my eyes. I talked on the phone with Isabelle, and she said I should put a layer of black eyeliner.

By 5:30, I was done, and ready to go, minus my hair. I had no idea what to do, and had spent hours trying to figure out a good hair do. I normally wouldn't even consider that, but this was Jace. And...we were going to Idris. And...he might ask me to prom. How though...?

I finally just attempted to straighten my hair, though it still looked slightly curly. I grabbed my black clutch, and started down the stairs.

"What," My mom began, "are you all dolled up for?"

"Jace asked me out to dinner. I forgot to tell you..."

"Oh. Well, at least I didn't already start to make dinner. You go have fun, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"And," she almost lowered to a whisper, "make sure he asks you to prom."

She winked, and walked to begin cooking dinner. I put on a pair of heels, and walked around for a bit, until Jace arrived.

* * *

The waitress lead us to a private room, in the restaurant. It was out doors, so you could see the sky, sun almost setting. The room was very well decorated, as always. But this time, there weren't any chandeliers or lights, just candles laid out in a heart shape around the table and chairs. Instead of vines, there were thin, wispy strings of fabric that hung onto the walls, with roses everywhere. That, however, was not what had caught my attention. It was the wall.

I saw initials of so many people. Mostly written in pairs. There was a sharpie that laid by the floor.

"We could sign it..." Jace suggested.

"I don't see why not." I picked up the sharpie, and wrote my name, then passed it to Jace. He signed it, and put the sharpie down onto the floor again. Sure, the wall was really messy. Yeah, probably know one will realize it's even there. But Jace and I both know it's there, and in our eyes, it's the most visible one there.

* * *

We shared a chocolate cake for desert, then left.

"Care to take a walk on the beach with me?" Jace asked.

"I can't walk on the sand in these..." I gestured to my heels.

"Then walk on your bare feet. Leave your shoes here, they won't get taken. If they do, then I'll buy you a new pair."

"Okay, but you can't blame me if the price for the shoes is high!" I exclaimed, while taking off my heels. I placed them on the sand, and entwined my fingers with Jace's.

We walked for a while, silently, enjoying the light breeze. The stars now shone in the dark sky. Then, Jace suddenly stopped. "Right...here." He lightly pulled my arm to a specific spot, and stared at the sky.

"What...?"

"Just look up, and..." He trailed off.

Then, I heard fireworks. And there were some.

It spelled out, "Clary, will you go to prom with me?"

I gasped, and my eyes widened. I grabbed my phone, and snapped a picture of it.

"So...will you?" Jace asked.

"That goes without saying! Of course! I would've gone, even if you casually asked me. You didn't need to go this far!"

"So you don't like it?"

"What do you mean?! I love it!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, in a hug. The last of the fireworks fell, leaving the sky as it was, minutes before. There were other people on the beach, and they clapped at the fireworks. I didn't realize that they were even there, though, at that moment.

* * *

He drove me back home, and I smiled like a lunatic through the whole ride. My shoes were uncomfortable because of the sand that got in it, but I didn't care. I couldn't have cared less.

"Thanks," I got out of the car, and started walking up the steps of my house. "See you."

I grabbed my keys, and was twisting the handle to the door, when Jace came running back. "I totally forgot! Here." He handed me a heart-shaped box of caramel chocolates, and a bouquet of roses.

"Oh. Em. Gee. Jace, you really did go over the top with this! Thanks, just so much!" I squealed. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep, as I had thought.

Instead, I grabbed my phone, and looked at the picture of the fireworks. I posted them to Instagram, along with several selfies I took with Jace. I smiled as I scrolled down, looking at the pictures. I had snapped a pic of the fireworks, never wanting to forget this day, but I knew, I would never forget. I wouldn't ever forget, so long as Jace is with me.

* * *

**That was the second last chapter, guys! I can't believe it, but I promise, there's still some stuff to come, and a sequel. Any ideas for the sequel? Because I kinda need help with inspiration...**

**Anyway, please review, follow, and favourite!it would make me very, very happy!**


	47. Prom

**OMG! I can't believe it! LAST CHAPTER! This has been such a wild, magical journey. I know, not that great of an accomplishment, compared to a lot of writers, and all, but I'm really happy. This has been a great experience that I wouldn't give up...not for the world! All of you have been so supportive in my writing. You may not know this, but every review gave me a boost. Chapter 46?! I mean, when I posted that, I woke up the next day, and was spammed with 13 emails! Every single one was fanfiction. I spent half hour just reading the reviews, looking at the follows/favourites, and rocking back and forth on my heels, not believing my luck. The rest of the day—nothing, and I do mean NOTHING, made my mood worse. NOTHING. So thank you guys all! This may be the last chapter, but DONT UN-FOLLOW, PLZ! And, I still appreciate follows, favourites, and reviews. Even though this fanfic ends, I STILL read EVERY single review. And it would mean a lot to read them, even though this has ended. That would make me feel so great! So plz, still review! And if you enjoyed this fanfic, tell your friends about it! Tell anyone who you think would like this! Because I still want views...which is harder, when I don't update...so plz, plz, plz spread the word (or, uh, fanfic...?) **

**Anyway, as I was saying before that long authors note...it's been a wild, magical journey. I loved writes for you, and this definitely won't be the last of it! I'm writing a sequel, but I'm still thinking of a plot. Also, this is the last chapter, but I will be putting up acknowledgements on...I dunno, next Wednesday? Thursday? I'm not sure. But I will. Then, in a week from now, I will have an epilogue! You must read the epilogue to understand the sequel. After I post the epilogue, perhaps a few days later, I will post a chapter with the three songs I have written, and a couple that I haven't presented yet.**

**I'm proud, happy, sad, and excited to present, **

**THE LAST CHAPTER OF FALLING HARD!**

* * *

"Today's PROM! Can you BELIEVE IT?!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I know, right?" I replied. The bell had just gone, and we were off to get ready. Of course, we had gone off of school earlier, as everyone else was.

First thing we did was go to the mall. Izzy and I met Aline, Maia, and Helen there, and we headed to the salon. I got my hair pulled over to my left, where it was pinned into place, so it looked like a red waterfall of curls down my left. There were some pearls strung into my hair. As for my make up, there was a thick eye liner, and mascara. Some faint, shiny black eyeshadow. I told them to skip the lipstick, concealer, and blush. I did, though, ask for nail polish. I had them painted black, with small Swarovski gems on the fourth nail of each hand.

As soon as we left the salon, Isabelle suggested that I buy an accessory. I was a bit tired of her nagging, so I sighed, and agreed.

"Fine, but don't expect it to be fancy, or whatever."

She grabbed my wrist, and walked to a jewellery store. I could tell she wanted to run, but didn't dare to, because of our expensive make overs.

"There is no way that I can afford something from here. _No way_."

"Uh, yes way! There's this sale going on specifically for high schoolers, because of prom. It's a half off sale. Yeah...that makes everything really cheap! I've never really seen a sale this huge here at this place. I mean, all of their jewellery is so expensive. And perfect quality." She dragged me into the store, with Aline, Maia, and Helen walking behind us, admiring the jewellery that's really expensive, even if it was bought during the sale.

Isabelle pointed to a few pieces that she thought I'd like, but I glumly shook my head to all of them. They were to...to fancy. I was looking for something that I would wear not only prom, but also regular days as well. Not that this store has any of those types of jewellery. I kept thinking that, until something caught my eye. It was a thin charm bracelet, with a crystal charm hanging on it. Sure, it was pretty. It sparkled under the lighting of the room. But what really caught my eye, was that the charm, to my luck, was an Angelic Power symbol. I loved that symbol, though I searched the web for the meaning, but never found much info on it. The ones I've found on ebay for sale, they weren't great quality. The only time I found it, was in this store, that shut down the week after I bought the necklace. So yeah...finding a matching bracelet for my necklace has been an un-succeeding torture. But finally, I'd had found one.

I walked up to it, and checked the price. Eighty dollars. But there was a half price sale...

"You like that, don't you?" Isabelle asked, pointing at the charm bracelet.

"Yeah. I do." One of the people working there brought the bracelet out of the locked display case, and let me try it on. It fit perfectly. "I'd like to buy one of these," I said to the employee. She put the bracelet back into the display case, locked it, and then walked to get one bracelet, exactly like the one displayed. A minute later, she appeared by the register, and gestured for me to come.

I placed the money into the her hand, and left the store.

"You gonna wear that tonight?" Isabelle asked, as we headed to my car. Izzy stored her dress in the trunk of the car, and I had left mine at my house. We were going to get ready at mine, and Simon agreed to pick her up there, too.

"Yup. And my matching necklace." I said, taking a turn on the road and parking in front of my house.

* * *

"And...finishing touch...done." Isabelle helped me put on my necklace after we got changed into our dresses. I had to admit, I didn't look half bad. And Isabelle...well, let's just say that her outfit matched her impeccably.

It was 8:00, just about time that Jace and Simon should be here by. My mother held a camera, getting ready for some photos. Isabelle made me wear some black, velvet heels. I objected, "If you expect me to dance in these, you're crazy."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "Wear these. And before you go on about how they're the same in height, these are wedges. They are easier to wear. Now, stop complaining."

* * *

After about a hundred photos, we finally left for prom. "You look really great." Jace said, as we walked to his car. I blushed, "Thanks..."

* * *

My jaw dropped when I saw the decoration. There were balloons, streamers, and glowing lights everywhere. So many decorations, I could spend a day explaining. All the tables seemed to have lights embedded into the cloth, making it sparkle. The lights above were constantly changing colours, and the flowers that decorated the room looked just so beautiful. "Want to dance?" Jace asked.

"Sure." We danced to a slow song, though I sucked at it. I had no experience, but Jace was kind enough not to complain. He just steadied me every time I seemed to fall, and didn't say anything when I accidentally stepped on his foot.

"I'm so sorry! My slow dancing sucks." I exclaimed, as we walked off to the side, to take a break.

"It doesn't suck."

"Whatever. Sure it doesn't."

"Anyway," he began, "do you want to go to that garden? It really pretty there, at night."

"Why not?" I said, following his lead to the garden.

My eyes widened. It was beautiful. "Oh my gosh. This is so pretty. So beautiful!"

"Like you. Except you're way better."

I blushed. He leaned closer to me. I leaned closer. Before I realized it, we were kissing, under the shining stars.

* * *

**The end! Not really. Well, yeah, the end of this fanfic. Tune in for the acknowledgement. I will post those soon. And then, I will post the EPILOGUE. Make sure you read that! Then, I will post a collection of my songs! Right after that, I will post the first chapter of the sequel. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, don't unfollow, unfavourite! Also, please review! Even though this has ended, I'm still reading the reviews. All of them. They all make me feel just so thrilled! Everytime I see emails from , I literally break into a giggling fit. I can't help it! Let's see if I can get more than 20 emails by the time I wake up tomorrow...! (You can help me accomplish that by reviewing, following, and favouriting!) Also, please tell your friends about this fanfic, and it's sequel soon to be coming, maybe in two weeks! Don't forget the epilogue! (Sorry if what I'm saying is repetitive, I'm just so excited!)**

**And, I FINALLY made them kiss! This was my whole plan. That's why I never answered when you guys asked if they were ever gonna kiss. And if I said anything, I'd be spoiling a lot, wouldn't I?**


	48. Acknowledgements

**Hey, guys! As you know, I've ended Falling Hard, but I still have an epilogue that I will post soon enough!**

**I'm extremely sorry for not posting earlier! My parents aren't letting me write on fanfic as much anymore; I can only update once a week. I'm really sorry. It's the reason why I was not able to post earlier...**

**Someone asked if I forgot about the movie (you know, about Elise?) well, I DIDN'T forget at all. You'll see what I'm doing for the epilogue!**

**Getting views will now be harder for me to get. In fact, reviews, follows, and favourites, too. So, PLEASE tell your friends about this fanfic :), and please, still review! I definitely will be reading them all! **

**And getting to the point. This chapter was supposed to be acknowledgements. I know, for fanfic, most people don't write acknowledgements. But I have too many people to thank! So here it goes!**

**•I'd like to thank my parents, for the support they've given me, and the extra boost I needed! **

**•My Parabatai! She's been there, through probably everything. I can't thank her enough!**

**•My sister. Sure, she might like to bother me, but when she tries to help...well, let's just say she's really stubborn, and caring when she wants to be.**

**•Gosh. I need to thank my aunt, Cindy. (Hey, Aunt Cindy! Are ya reading this?) When I was little, she literally took hours and hours trying to teach me things, like reading and writing. She's why I'm able to write what I write, and read what I read. **

**•Finally, but definitely not least, I have to thank YOU. All of my viewers, reviewers, favouriters, followers...I can't thank you enough. My writing improved so much, all because of you guys. I can't even begin to explain how much this means to me...OMG, I'm gonna start tearing up soon. **

**And so that's it...but I DO need to say...PLEASE don't unfollow! I already lost a few followers, and favouriters. It is sad...so please don't!**

**Tune in for the epilogue, and the collection of my songs, where I'm presenting my new ones...(I only have two. Not three. So...I might have the third one ready, but chances are...no)**

**Please, still review, follow, and favourite! Also, tell your friends about this fanfic! Review if my fanfic has ever made you laugh, cry, or smile! Because I will still be reading all the reviews. I look at them when I'm having a bad day, and then I'm giggling like a lunatic. So please!**


	49. Epilogue

**So...this is the long awaited epilogue! I'm hoping for 50,000 views by the time I post the last chapter! We're getting there! **

**Please, please, please, don't unfollow, now that this fanfic has ended...and please, don't unfavourite, either. It would mean A LOT to me. Also, I still like to read reviews! Please review!**

**Look, writing this fanfic has been extremely awesome. ilysm, tysm!**

**So...*sniff*...enjoy...*sniff*...the...*sniff*...epilogue...*sniff*...!**

* * *

CLARY POV

My birthday started off pretty well.

Isabelle, Simon, Jace, and I, went camping, for a week. We left on the day of my birthday.

After we got the tents and everything set up, we all sat by the campfire and roasted marshmallows. I rested my head against Jace's shoulder, letting the light, autumn breeze run through my hair.

It was all very relaxing. Well, it would have been. But one thought stuck in my mind...one that I knew, I couldn't forget, whether I wanted to or not.

* * *

JACE POV

I knew something was bothering Clary. I could always, just because I knew her so well. Just didn't know what was on her mind.

She laughed, yes. She smiled. But it almost seemed forced. Like there was something that was distracting her.

"Clary...?"

"Yeah?" She sighed.

"Hey, is there something bothering you? 'Cause you know I'm always here to talk. Not that," I hesitated, "I would have very great suggestions to help. Wait—forget what I just said. That probably didn't help my situation...anyway, what's bothering you?"

"No, nothing is bothering me. Maybe I need some sleep...?"

"Are you sure? Because you seem a little distracted"

"I'm fine." She looked away from me, ending the conversation. Clary stared at the starry night sky, then closed her eyes. I didn't want to pry, but if something's wrong...well, I'd really hate to see her hurt...

I decided to drop the topic. There's no point in even trying, considering how stubborn Clary is.

* * *

CLARY POV

That whole week, was probably one of the best weeks I'd ever had. Despite that one thing that clung onto the back of my mind, I had fun. We went hiking, and, went chowing through bags of candy while telling funny tales of each other. Soon enough, I forgot all about what had been bothering me. Until the last day of camp.

We were saying goodbye to each other, at the camp. Our parents decided to pick each of us up there.

_It's now, or never, Clary, you have to tell him what's on your mind. You have to tell Jace._ I heard a voice say that the very back of my mind. Isabelle and Simon had already gone, leaving Jace and me alone. Before I said anything, Jace came up to me. "Can't believe it's almost school again. Starting senior year with you..."

"About that..." I began, "look, it's not easy to say this, not one bit. But...well, you remember that movie we were going to star in? Y'know, 'The Dark Side: The Uprising?'" Jace nodded, and gestured for me to continue. "We were supposed to shoot it, together. I know, they told you that they couldn't have us star in it, right? In a more detailed way than that, Jia said that she needed someone more experienced. She said she'll start working with me sometime else, just not quite now. I guess she changed her mind about wanting me in her movie.

"About three weeks later, I got mail from a school. Not just any school, but one for actresses and actors. I got a scholarship for my senior year, and, they even offered collage. See, anyone can join from pretty much middle school to collage, so long as they can pay for it, or, in my case, if they have a scholarship. The problem is...it's in Hollywood. I talked to my mother about this...she said I'll make the decision that I need to make. Which wasn't really much help at all.

"So I came to ask you. I have no idea what to do at all. I don't want to leave you. We'll loose contact with each other, because of the times zones, and I won't have much time to. Sure, we'll communicate, video chat sometimes, but...if I were to leave...it wouldn't be good...for our relationship." I sighed.

"How badly do you want to go to this school?" he asked.

"Actually, pretty bad."

"Then go for it."

"But I would miss you guys...and...and..." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Clary, no. I don't want to be the reason that you're not going to pursue your dream. Think about it! Being on tv. And, maybe you could even do some drawings for the movies covers, or for the tv shows that I know one day you'll be starring in. Don't let me be the reason keeping you from doing all that. I'd never forgive myself. You go, because even if you say no now, I swear, I will find a way to get you there, whether you like it or not. Because I refuse to make you choose between me, and yourself."

I knew there was no arguing with him. "So...I guess this is goodbye? We'll still be friends, right? If not boyfriend girlfriend thing, then at least that?" I asked, tears dripping off my chin and onto my shirt.

"Of course. But we'll try to keep in touch? At least message me once a day, have a conversation once a day."

"Okay." I tried to force a smile, but I couldn't. I hugged goodbye, burying my face into his shirt. Tears were gathering onto his shirt, but I doubt he really minded.

"Goodbye, Clary. And," he pulled off a ring on his finger. It had the letter 'W' on it. Or was it an 'M'? "It belonged in my family for generations now. And now, I want you to have it. As a reminder, that when you come back to New York, I'll be waiting for you. I'll be waiting."

"But I don't have anything to exchange to you..." I trailed off.

"It's fine. I won't ever forget you, anyway." he smiled, weakly. I gently took the heavy ring, and held it tightly in my palm.

"Goodbye..." I walked away, biting back the tears that I couldn't have fought back.

* * *

**And I hope you enjoyed that! Thank you for reading my fanfic, all the way up to here! The sequel should be out shortly, perhaps in two weeks, if nothing goes wrong. In one week from now, I will be posting something i call, "The Collection of Songs" which contains every song I've written for this fanfic, including two new ones that I've written, one for Divergent, and one for Hunger Games. **

**Please review! Don't unfollow or unfavourite, because follows and favourites help me get more veiws! **

**Also, I have finally watched Insurgent. I LOVED IT. Seriously, you should give it a try. Though It's pretty off from the book, it's still extremely good!**

**Lastly, I suppose I need to end it all, with a final...**

**_The End._**


	50. Collection of Songs

**Hello! I kinda want to clear up a few things. I was asked to write down the sequel's name, so that you can find it, but...I'm still thinking of a name. Also, you can easily find it under 'my stories', under my profile page, once I have written it. And, um, you might wanna follow me to get a notification. I promised a chapter full of songs I've written, so here they are! I will describe a little about each one, so...enjoy! Also, here's the list of the song names:**

**•The Start (Falling Hard)**

**•Stronger (mostly based on bullying, and standing up for yourself)**

**•I Have You (Falling Hard)**

**•Uncontrollable (Divergent. If you don't know the trilogy, I really suggest you read it! It's so good. Warning—violence and course language. But if you already read Mortal Instruments, you should be fine)**

**•Together (Hunger Games)**

**•Shattered (Beautiful Creatures)**

* * *

**THE START—**

**This song, is basically Clary singing to Jace. They are always by each others' sides. I mean, that's Clace, isn't it? That's why we love them! And for The Start, I've tried to capture all of what Clary'd feel about Jace, and all. It's pretty simple to understand, so...I don't need to explain much, do I? So...I guess this is when I type in the song! FYI, you can find this song in chapter 17. **

_'I was sitting alone by the wall...I had nothing at all...but when you passed by me...you could seeeeeeeeee!_

_'That I wasn't just a shadow! That I really meant to belong! You came up to me, and pulled me free from the forces pulling me down...oooh!_

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!_

_'I'll never look back, if you are here by my side! And no matter what goes wrong we'll pull each other up, and if we get lost, in the shadows grasping out, we'll just see the brighter side!_

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!_

_'In the end! We'll still stand together! And forever moooooooooooore!_

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!_

_'From the start! From the start! Frooooom...the...start!'_

* * *

**STRONGER—**

**Next, is a song I've written for bullying. It's getting really bad, now a days. But remember, it always gets better. Find help from an adult! It definitely helped me, with my short time of being bullied.**

**I wrote this song, yes, for bullying, and I tried to fit it into the story, to tell people that bullying isn't an okay thing to do. If you are bullied, take my advice and tell an adult! Now, without further ado, here's Stronger!**

'_Weaker. Lesser. That's what they called me. Pushed down. Let down. That's what they did to me...But how hard! Have I tried to fight the empty feeling inside. And each time! I tell myself I'll be fine, they strike back, make me feel so isolated! Every time I try to climb back up, from the bottom of the pit, they insult me and I never fight back...but I'm done. I've had enough._

_Im stronger than this! I need to be more than just collapsing on the ground and letting everything over come me. I'm standing up for myself, not tolerating this anymore. Im standing up for myself, no longer being pushed around. I know I have it in me! And as long as I'm trying, nothing can hurt me, if I believe in me! I can try and try, and if I fall, I'll just get back up! Even when the days get darker...I still try. And one day, it's gonna be worth it all...in the end of this mad chaos!_

_Each time I try to stand up for myself, it only gets worse by far...but i know im stronger than this. If I run, these problems will just chase me, until I trip and let them overcome me again. So if I just stand up and stop. They can't get to me as hard as they used to. When they do approach me, I'll be ready, in armour and confidence!_

_Im stronger than this! I need to be more than just collapsing on the ground and letting everything over come me. I'm standing up for myself, not tolerating this anymore. Im standing up for myself, no longer being pushed around. I know I have it in me! And as long as I'm trying, nothing can hurt me, if I believe in me! I can try and try, and if I fall, I'll just get back up! Even when the days get darker...I still try. And one day, it's gonna be worth it all...in the end of this mad chaos!_

_I'm stronger! I can have a will to try! Even though I didn't completely fix it, at least I can say I tried! Finally, I got what I needed to make a change, in those around me, and myself. I'm stronger than I've ever been, never worried about what they used to say...to push me down...because now every time, I get pushed farther down, I will get back up, without a scratch! They can try to shatter everything! But never will they reach me, there's gonna be a barrier...between me and those trying to pull me to darkness..._

_So finally...I've got the courage to...stand up for those who can't. And it helps...without that hollow feeling on the inside! I'm stronger now...and I know it. I'm truly...finally...actually...stronger! Stronger...stronger...stronger...'_

* * *

**I HAVE YOU—**

**This is just another Clace song. You can kinda relate it a bit to City of Heavenly Fire, because, well, t speaks about being each others' hero's, and about being with each other. I don't know. I just really wanted to express my feelings for Clace. The FEELS! I want to break down in giggles, laughter, crying, and happiness, with all those Clace moments! Well, okay, not crying. (I really wish for a novella, taking place during The Dark Artifices, maybe...Jace and Clary's wedding? They would be old enough, by then. A novella of that would be my dream come true, wouldn't it? Anyone agree with me?) **

**Anyways...here's my Clace song! (You can find it in chapter 41)**

_"In this mysterious game called life, we each find our fate. I know, it's not that easy, but I just need to know. Are you my hero? When I ask you that, you don't hesitate to say that you really care. When I wonder of why you stay with me, you reassure that you just do. Every time I make a mistake, you are by my side to make it right, every single time. I don't know what I'd do with out you. 'Cause I don't deserve you. I don't deserve all those great things you've done for me._

_'Cause I know! You're there for me, always. Even through the darkest hours, you don't ever stop making me feel like I'm loved! When I run away, you chase me until you have found me. If I get lost in the darker corners of life, you. Will. Find. Me! I know this world is never fair. It may drive me crazy, but I know if you're with me, I'll be just fine. You are my saviour, my hero, my everything. And everything'll be fine, as long as I have you._

_I question to myself, what have I done to earn your trust. You seem to read my mind, and reassure me that you'll never leave my side. I don't believe you are even real. I wake up each day, wondering if you are just a dream that I'll eventually wake up from. Though when I reach out to you...you grip my arm and lead the way to a brighter future! I cannot say. How much you really mean to me. And if you forget, I'll tell a million times, forever..._

_'Cause I know! You're there for me, always. Even through the darkest hours, you don't ever stop making me feel like I'm loved! When I run away, you chase me until you have found me. If I get lost in the darker corners of life, you. Will. Find. Me! I know this world is never fair. It may drive me crazy, but I know if you're with me, I'll be just fine. You are my saviour, my hero, my everything. If we get separated, I'll find my way back to you. And everything'll be fine, as long as I have you._

_I will not ever choose to part with you. I'll follow every step you take. I'll go through more than you think I would, just so I wouldn't loose you. 'Cause I know. You'll follow me as well, and I'll never let go, never move away from you. Till the end, till the end. I'll never forget just how much you mean to me. And I'll never forget how much I mean to you, because we're perfect..for each other...we won't let go...no, never..._

_Because we know, we're forever. We will never let go. And everything'll be fine, as long as I have you. Oh, oh, I have you...oh, oh...I have you."_

* * *

**UNCONTROLLABLE—**

**I mentioned, earlier in the story, that I'd write a few songs for you guys, that aren't related to my fanfic. This one, is based on Divergent, the first book to the Divergent Trilogy, by Veronica Roth. I absolutely love the Divergent Trilogy, so much. Try it, if you haven't already! **

**This song is based on Tris (Beatrice) Prior, and her crazy and dangerous life since the choosing ceremony. I stayed up 'till pretty late, writing this one. But nonetheless, I loved writing it. I hope this will do Tris justice! This is the first time I will be presenting it on , so I am proud to present to you..."Uncontrollable"!**

_All my life, I've tried to fit in, never feeling me. When I took a look around, I tried to be that selfless girl I couldn't see. But everytime...I think back...to what could be! If I leave, if I try to find myself! I have tried, ever so hard, to be like everyone else. To fit in and act like the people that surround me. But I am selfish, I am brave, and I can't keep myself contained! _

_The girl I used to be, died inside of me, when I broke free from the shell that held me down! The fire's not extinguished, in me! I took the chance, to change myself for the better! This whole time...I've tried...to be the same. Though I realize that I am different, and I'm gonna make a change. I'm selfish, I'm brave, I'm Divergent. And nothing stands in my way! I'm unstoppable, uncontainable, uncontrollable! _

_I was given the choice, to pick either that I'd stay and dull the flame that burned through me. Or leave and choose a different destiny! I could not live with myself, if I'd had denied my true self! I'm stronger than I look, less fragile than before. I'm climbing up the charts! Stronger, I may seem, less I can hold back. If I try to keep my secret anymore, i may not make it through! But with you. By my side. I know whatever we have to face, we'll face it together! _

_The girl I used to be, died inside of me, when I broke free from the shell that held me down! The fire's not extinguished, in me! I took the chance, to change myself for the better! This whole time...I've tried...to be the same. Though I realize that I am different, and I'm gonna make a change. I'm selfish, I'm brave, I'm Divergent. And nothing stands in my way! I'm unstoppable, uncontainable, uncontrollable! _

_Each day goes by in a drag. Decisions, to save the people who have made me seem left out, unintentionally. Decisions to leave them alone, and let them wither away. I may be selfish. I may be brave. But I will never forget how they are a part of me! I may not seem the same. But deep down inside...I have the memories of the same girl who walked amongst those streets. Just—Now I'm different. On the outside. And the in. Nothing can part from that. But..._

_The girl I used to be, died inside of me, when I broke free from the shell that held me down! The fire's not extinguished, in me! I took the chance, to change myself for the better! This whole time...I've tried...to be the same. Though I realize that I am different, and I'm gonna make a change. I'm selfish, I'm brave, I'm Divergent. And nothing stands in my way! In my way...'cause I'm divergent! I'm Divergent, and nothing can control me! I'm unstoppable, uncontainable, uncontrollable! _

_We may not make it to the end of today. We may not ever live to the end of tomorrow. We'll ride the train 'till it ends. And then..._

* * *

**TOGETHER—**

_So, this is the second song I've written that wasn't related to my fanfic. It's based on The Hunger Games...just so you know. This took me longer than it took me to write any of my other songs, so I really hope that you guys enjoy this piece. _

_Basically, this song is about Katniss' journey, from the Seam, to the Games. OH MY GOSH, THE FEELS IN THAT NOVEL! Am I right? Anyway, before I get too side tracked, here's Together!_

_Our whole lives, spent afraid. Scared of being chosen. Always struggled to be kept alive. Everything was scarce, but I needed to try. The things I have done, all the laws I've defied, isn't even a fraction of what I'm facing right now!_

_Never wanted to be a part of these games. They've ruined me, haunted me to no end! You didn't want to be...just a just a part of their merciless games. You wanted to be something more! All we need to do is prove that they were wrong, that they shouldn't mess with us, to begin with! We're still keeping the hope, that maybe, we'll be free! _

_I'm forced to fight the innocent, those who'd deserve to live. And there are those who never even had a chance, in these games. I have seen, these games, but now, I'm in it. No way to get out, no way to escape. Except to win. But loosing will be easier. Loosing, giving up, is easier. But no, I mustn't give up, not while I know how much I've gone through!_

_Never wanted to be a part of these games. They've ruined me, haunted me to no end! You didn't want to be...just a just a part of their merciless games. You wanted to be something more! All we need to do is prove that they were wrong, that they shouldn't mess with us, to begin with! We're still keeping the hope, that maybe, we'll be free! _

_Days feel like weeks. Weeks feel like months. Keeping one eye open, even when I think I'm safe. 'Cause I'm not. I won't ever be...until I win this! I need to see the next day, I want to, I need to make it back home, to see my family again! But if I win...you will not. How will I live with myself, to just leave you here? _

_Never wanted to be a part of these games. They've ruined me, haunted me to no end! You didn't want to be...just a just a part of their merciless games. You wanted to be something more! All we need to do is prove that they were wrong, that they shouldn't mess with us, to begin with! We're still keeping the hope, that maybe, we'll be free!  
_

_I've made my decision. If you die, so will I. There is no going back, and we must, yes, we must, make it back. Together..._

* * *

**SHATTERED—**

**Months ago, I read Beautiful Creatures. I loved it, and I still do. I picked to write a song after it for two reasons. **

**1) because I had way too many FEELS about it. **

**2) because i needed to quickly write another song, because I did promise three. And this was what came through my mind. The stress that's been on my shoulders because of fanfic has been pretty overwhelming. I spend hours a day thinking of a good plot for the sequel, hours thinking of a third song...I can't take it anymore. I hope you understand that I might post the sequel a day late...**

**Anyway...this is in Ethan's perspective of what's going on. I kinda wanted to do one in Lena's perspective, just because she's the caster, but that's pretty hard, considering the fact that pretty much none of the book was in her perspective. Okay enough chit-chat. Here's the song!  
**

_I always knew there was something different about you. Since that moment you passed by me, leaving me wondering about you. You were something strange that changed my life. I used to think that that life of mine, was never gonna get better. Yearning to leave, leave and never look back, I thought that everything was only going to stay the same, that everyday, I'd wake up to find the same things going on...but...  
_

_You shattered everything I believed! Nothing seems quite right to me. Oh, but the one thing I'm sure of, since you walked through those halls, and into my heart, that nothing, evil or not, could ever bring us apart. You don't need to do this alone. We could face this together, uncover the truth, and prepare for the future, together. Don't know what's true, don't know what's right, but as long as I'm with you, I'm alright.  
_

_As the your day draws nearer every day, every hour, every minute, you pull away from me. But I'm here for you, you can tell me what's wrong. Don't let your fears control the time we have now. I'll help you, I'll be by your side, I won't leave you. Because every second that passes, every time the clock ticks, you only shut more of yourself out, try to get me to leave you alone. Because you're afraid. But aren't we all? You say that you might hurt me. YOu say that I should go. But shutting me out is killing me. Worse than what anyone could do to me to separate us..._

_You shattered everything I believed! Nothing seems quite right to me. Oh, but the one thing I'm sure of, since you walked through those halls, and into my heart, that nothing, evil or not, could ever bring us apart. You don't need to do this alone. We could face this together, uncover the truth, and prepare for the future, together. Don't know what's true, don't know what's right, but as long as I'm with you, I'm alright._

_The end. That day is here. you can't push me away anymore. we've gone too far to stop just now. So don't lock me out, we'll figure this out together. 'Cause no matter what, there's nothing I believe more than you and me!_

_You shattered everything I believed! Nothing seems quite right to me. Oh, but the one thing I'm sure of, since you walked through those halls, and into my heart, that nothing, evil or not, could ever bring us apart. You don't need to do this alone. We could face this together, uncover the truth, and prepare for the future, together. Don't know what's true, don't know what's right, but as long as I'm with you, I'm alright. I'm alright, as long as you never leave my side..._

* * *

**And that's all I have for you guys! I will officially turn the status of this fanfic to: complete. Thank you for reading my songs! Please tell me your favourite one through comments! I'd love to see which is your favourite! Also, please favourite this story, which'll help me get more views. Remember, I will still be reading all the reviews! Wait till next week, I'll have the sequel out by then (hopefully)!  
**

**Okay, this might seem really random, but if you could, which fictional character from any tv show, movie, or book, would you bring to life? (Answer in the reviews)**

**I would bring either Jace (My fictional crush. Omg, I feel so embarrassed to admit my fictional crush. also, he could teach em some Shadowhunter techniques. That'll come in handy...*Evil grin*), Clary (She could teach me some art techniques), or Magnus Bane (Seriously, we'd throw some sick parties) to life. **


	51. Bonus: Jace POV

**I bet that you all weren't expecting something else to this story! I didn't, either, so it's fair to say that this is a big surprise.**

**I was looking through my reviews lately, and...they've given me a lot of motivation to keep writing. I love it, but the stress really got to me, you know? I decided that, because I haven't finished my sequel yet (heh, one more chapter), that I'll do that...and then start revising some of my weaker points of writing that I've done in this story.**

**Meanwhile, I decided to write a short Jace's POV from the second half of the last chapter. It's been a while, guys—I love you all so so much!**

**And lastly, before I start the story (I normally write the A/N before the story...bad habit?), please read my sequel? I gues the reason why I've stopped is because of the cut in favourites, follows, and reviews. They're my motivation, however inconvenient that is...**

**Well, I guess...here's your bonus!**

**(Play See You Again for a bonus effect)**

* * *

JACE POV

The wind tangled her fiery scarlet locks, blowing it into her face. Clary didn't seem to mind, though. She seemed to be conflicted with her own thoughts. Funny thing, how I can point the tiniest details abut her, like as if I know her better than she does herself.

I walked up to her, a smile plastered across my face.

"Can't believe it's almost school again. Starting senior year with you..."

"About that..." she trailed off, and close her eyes while heaving a sigh. "Look, it's not easy to say this, not one bit. But...well, you remember that movie we were going to star in? Y'know, 'The Dark Side: The Uprising?'"

I nodded, not having a good feeling about where this was going. Was this what had been troubling her? I gestured for her to continue, not wanting to speak any words. Not yet.

"We were supposed to shoot it, together. I know, they told you that they couldn't have us star in it, right? In a more detailed way than that, Jia said that she needed someone more experienced. She said she'll start working with me sometime else, just not quite now. I guess she changed her mind about wanting me in her movie.

"About three weeks later, I got mail from a school. Not just any school, but one for actresses and actors. I got a scholarship for my senior year, and, they even offered collage. See, anyone can join from pretty much middle school to collage, so long as they can pay for it, or, in my case, if they have a scholarship. The problem is...it's in Hollywood. I talked to my mother about this...she said I'll make the decision that I need to make. Which wasn't really much help at all.

"So I came to ask you. I have no idea what to do at all. I don't want to leave you. We'll loose contact with each other, because of the times zones, and I won't have much time to. Sure, we'll communicate, video chat sometimes, but...if I were to leave...it wouldn't be good...for our relationship."

There was a pause as I tried to decide on what to say. My own thoughts fought, but I found my voice, after what seemed like an infinity.

"How badly do you want to go to this school?" I asked her, barely louder than a whisper.

"Actually, pretty bad." She looked to the ground, and shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Then go for it." It hurt me to say the blowing words. I fought to hold back from breaking down that moment. Long distance relationships...I didn't want to have to deal with it.

"But I would miss you guys...and...and..." Clary sniffed, and tears began to roll down her cheek. I stepped closer to wipe them away with my thumb.

"Clary, no. I don't want to be the reason that you're not going to pursue your dream. Think about it! Being on tv. And, maybe you could even do some drawings for the movies covers, or for the tv shows that I know one day you'll be starring in. Don't let me be the reason keeping you from doing all that. I'd never forgive myself. You go, because even if you say no now, I swear, I will find a way to get you there, whether you like it or not. Because I refuse to make you choose between me, and yourself."

I knew I had persuaded her enough. It killed me, it tore my heart out. But I wouldn't make her choose between me and her future. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had.

"So...I guess this is goodbye? We'll still be friends, right? If not boyfriend girlfriend thing, then at least that?" She whispered, more tears slipping into her face. This time, I hadn't wiped them. I wouldn't have been able to hold back my own, if I tried.

"Of course. But we'll try to keep in touch? At least message me once a day, have a conversation once a day." I had to stay strong, if not for me, then for her.

"Okay." Clary wrapped her arms around my neck, and I felt tears soaking into my shirt, I gently patted her hair, a pang of pain starting in my chest. I closed my eyes for a while, then pull away from the hug.

"Goodbye, Clary. And," I slipped my Wayland family ring off my finger. "It belonged in my family for generations now. And now, I want you to have it. As a reminder, that when you come back to New York, I'll be waiting for you. I'll be waiting."

"But I don't have anything to exchange to you..." She looked sorrowful. Which, unfortunately, she probably was.

"It's fine. I won't ever forget you, anyway." I tried to smile. I hoped it seemed more genuine than it actually was. She took the ring, and close a fist around it, holding so tight that her knuckles were visibly turning pale.

"Goodbye..." Clary walks away, not looking back once. I didn't turn around and leave, not until long after she left.

And by then...I had let myself break down, like as if I've never before.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed than bonus chapter!**

**Please please review on this! (You can do it whether you have an account or not, you know, leave a comment as a guest!)**

**Thanks for sticking with me for so, so long!**

**I think it's officially time to end this. Please don't unfollow or unfavourite...I'd appreciate that...**

**Well I guess this is it.**

**Officially signing off from Falling Hard,**

**ShadowhunterLuv.**


	52. Bonus Bonus!

**I know I keep saying that I'm not ever writing for this fanfiction again, but I just can't stop! I've grown so attached to it!**

**But holy smokes, it's been a really long time!**

** I'm almost at 100,000 views! Yess!**

**Okay, okay, that's not really why I'm here.**

**I'm here because I _finally _made a Quotev account!**

**(It's_ ShadowhunterLuv_****, the same name as this 'ol account, too)**

**Aaaaand I want to say, I'm going to add another chapter once I hit 100,000 views! It'll likely be a while (unless you share the story to others ;) ), and I don't know what I'll be writing, but it will have something to do with Falling Hard and it's characters. Maybe into the future, more about Vivianne? Maybe a Jace POV of one of our Clary POV chapters? It's up to you to decide! Let me know by:**

**•Private messaging me (my preferred option),**

**OR**

**•Dropping a message below in the comments section.**

**I will be opening up a poll to decide soon.**

**For how, I have a small, small Jace's POV for when Jace appears in chapter one of Falling Hard—it's drastically shorter, but this wasn't truly meant to have much fanfiction in it to start with. I'll save it for the 100,000 views celebratory chapter ;)**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

**_Jace's POV_**

"I know that you've been looking at that new girl, Jace."

I turned around, and saw a red-faced Aline.

I don't want to have to deal with her, not now, not ever, really. Sighing, I said, "No, Aline, I haven't. Stop accusing me of things you're oblivious to."

"So is she prettier than me? Is she better than me? More popular?" She kept droning on, ignoring what I had just said. "No, Jace, no she isn't. I don't see anything in her, so you shouldn't either!"

People around us were beginning to stare, wondering what all the yelling was about. I stayed silent, hoping that Aline would stop bringing it up. She's irritating, I don't even know why I'm still with her. I shouldn't be, and I'm starting to see that more and more each day.

"Oooh, okay, ignoring me now? Giving me the silent treatment? You like this new girl that much? Enough to break up with me?"

Now people were really staring. Too many people were crowding us, wanting to figure out what this was all about. _Nosey._

"Back _away_!" Aline screeched. The people all immediately retracted, one poor guy fell in shock of the pitchy sound that had escaped Aline's over-glossed lips.

"Aline! Do you have _any_ decency in you? Just because there's a new girl in school, doesn't mean that-"

"Oh, we know plenty well that it does! We're the 'it' couple-"

And that, precisely, is when I snapped.

"Well, everyone will need to find another 'it' couple, then. We're through, Aline." I had enough of her, enough of all she says and does, enough of her attitude. Anger overcame her face, hatred filled in her eyes, and her feel for vengeance pooled off her shoulders.

"Fine! I don't even want to be with some self centred, egoistic person like you!" Aline spat at me and stomped away. _Brat_. I roll my eyes.

As I turned around, I saw a scarlet-haired girl looking right at me and laughing from where she sat across the room. _Ah, the new girl._

I winked at her, and I could swear I saw her blush as she looked down to her food, not daring to look at me again.

* * *

**And that's it for now! Please, don't forget to let me know what you want the next bonus chapter to be! I'm at 95,900 views—so close!**

**'Til next time, folks!**


End file.
